The Baker & the Biker
by kdr2730
Summary: COMPLETE! AU Jax and Tara! What could the town bad boy and the new baker possibly have in common?
1. New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, Kurt Sutter does.**

I wanted to try my hand at a Sons of Anarchy story, but more specifically a Jax and Tara story. I am highly disappointed with how things ended between them and that they did not get a fair chance to be a couple and family. So here my attempt.

I appreciate all reviews, follows and favorites.

I hope you like the first chapter.

* * *

><p>Jackson Teller, the prince of Charming. The boy all Dad's feared and girls loved. The bad boy biker. Vice President of the mother charter of the Sons of Anarchy. Broad shouldered, blonde haired, blue eyed and a smirk to that would make anyone swoon, Jax knew he was attractive. When he was a teenager all he had ever dreamed about was becoming a brother. His Dad and his best friends Dad had started the Sons as a motorcycle club; a way to have a connection and friendship across the state. Somewhere along the way it changed.<p>

At 30 years old, Jax had had his fair share of women. He knew many intimately, but none personally. Yeah he had a son, but his kids Mom was not in the picture and hadn't been since she had OD when pregnant with him. That had been a mistake from the moment Jax had taken her to his bed at the club house.

Someone had blown up the clubs gun warehouse and they were heading out in about an hour to assess the damage and determine how to cover up what had happened. On his way back to the club house Jax drove down main street. As he drove he noticed a new store front _Cookie crumbles & Cupcakes_ was on the window. Wondering who had opened the new store stopped when he pulled into Teller-Morrow garage.

Tara Knowles, the new girl in town. The one woman that no one knew anything about and no man had touched; at least not in Charming. Tara didn't consider herself to be outstandingly beautiful, she had okay features she believed when she looked in a mirror. She wasn't ugly certainly.

She had arrived in Charming California almost a month ago. It had taken almost all of her savings to start up her bakery and buy a house for herself. The small town had its appeal of not being overly small but also the curious motorcycle club that seemed to run the town. When she had gone into get her permit to open her bakery she had met with the president of the club, Clay Morrow. He had scared her senseless until he realized that she only wanted to open up a small bakery in town and had already put money down on a small house in town.

Setting the last cake in the display case, Tara stood up just as the bell above her front door dinged. "Good afternoon Sheriff." she commented wiping her hands on her apron.

"No need to call me Sheriff. It's Wayne." Responded Wayne Unser. He had been keeping a close eye on the newest local to Charming. "How's everything going? Ready to open tomorrow?" He asked looking in the display cases.

"I think so. Everything is in place." Tara confessed. She was unsure of how Charming was going to take to her little bakery. "I just hope that people come in and give me a chance." she admitted staring out the front window.

"Tara, don't worry about Charming not accepting you. The Sons of Anarchy are okay with you being here so you have jumped your first hurdle." Unser responded coming to stand beside the young woman. "Have you met any other Sons besides Clay?" he asked.

"No. But I see them riding around town." Tara admitted blushing, she wanted to ask about the blonde haired one, but thought better of it.

"Everything okay in your head chef?"

"Yeah, I just feel like a school girl."

"You want to know if I know Jax." Wayne smiled.

"Jax?" Tara questioned turning to face the sheriff.

"Jax Teller. The blonde biker that every woman falls all over themselves to meet and get with." Unser commented.

"Oh."

"It's okay. He's a good lookin' boy."

"That may be, but I can't afford to be distracted. I have a new business and don't need to get involved when..." Tara stopped herself from finishing her sentence. She hadn't told anyone about why she was in Charming.

"When what Tara?" asked Unser looking concerned. Gently he led her to a booth. "What's going on? I know you aren't in Charming because you wanted to settle down." He commented once they were both seated.

"What I tell is confidential right?"

"That's only lawyers, but you can trust me. What's going on?"

"If I had a restraining order against someone in another state would it still be in effect here?" Tara asked looking nervously around.

"It depends on the person the RO was against."

"So it may be useless." Tara feared.

"Why don't you explain me what's going on and we'll go from there." Unser offered covering Tara's shaking hands with his own.

Tara looked at Wayne with glossy eyes, "You're right I didn't come to Charming to settle down, although now that I'm here I wouldn't mind it." she offered nervously, "I was dating this guy in Chicago, an ATF agent, we weren't together long and when I tried to end it he got violent. So one night I just packed up bags and jumped on the first plane that got me as away from Chicago as it could that night." she finished, "That's how I ended up in Charming."

"That's why you had bruises on you and a broken ankle when you first came to town?" Unser questioned thinking back to his first meeting with Tara.

"Yes."

"I'll make some calls and see what I can find out." Wayne uttered. "And don't worry Tara, no one can hurt you in Charming."

"You don't know Joshua." Tara remarked.

"That maybe, but you don't know the Sons of Anarchy or their V.P."

"What do they have to do with this?" Tara accused standing up.

"I don't mean anything by it Tara. I'm just saying I'm not the only person who saw you when you first came to town and I took you to the hospital after you bought your house." Wayne supplied.

"Who else saw me?" Tara hesitated.

"Jax."

"Why would that matter?" Tara wondered.

"Because he and the Sons don't take kindly to men beating up on women. Regardless of how well they know them." Unser imparted, "He's been keeping his eyes out for you since that night."

"He has?"

"Yes. You just won't see him until he wants you too." Unser continued, "Jax is Clay's eyes and ears on town. He just wants to make sure you are really just opening up a bakery."

"What else would I be opening?" Tara screeched.

"Forget I said anything."

"Wayne." she warned as the sheriff headed towards the door.

"Have a good afternoon Tara and I'll see ya tomorrow for the opening."

"Cryptic old man." Tara smiled.

The rest of Tara's day went smoothly. She dusted around her new little bakery, put napkin holders on all the tables and finally relaxed. Her dream of opening a bakery was coming true, now she just had to hope that what Sheriff Unser had said was true, that the Sons of Anarchy accepted her being in town.

Walking out of her bakery, Tara picked up her pace as she headed towards her little Mazda3. She hated walking alone at night, especially in a town where she didn't know anyone. Getting in her car, she never noticed her blonde haired shadow.

Jax Teller had been keeping an eye on the new town resident since he had seen her coming into the hospital with Unser a month ago. She had had a boot on her foot and was covered in bruises. He had tried to get information out of Unser, but the old man kept saying he didn't know anything. Jax didn't know what was up with the baker, but he wanted to find out why she always seemed so nervous out in public and never interacted with the community.

Straddling his Harley he followed the baker home, keeping a safe distance, even though he was sure she could hear his bike. He wanted to be close to her, to know what had made her choose Charming, and why she was always alone. He stopped halfway down the block from her house and watched her lock her car and enter her home.

Tara quickly locked her car and headed inside her home. Rushing she turned the deadbolt, clicked the lock on the door and swiped the chain across the top of the door. Since everything in Chicago she never took safety for granted. After getting in her car outside her bakery, she noticed a motorcycle following her, not wanting to make a bigger deal than it felt, she stayed on her normal course home; figuring that if the Sons V.P. wanted to know where she lived he could find out.

Steadily Tara calmed herself down and went out her nightly routine of getting ready for bed. She knew she was going to need the extra sleep that night since her big opening was the next morning. After brushing her teeth and washing her face Tara headed into her bedroom; opening the top drawer of her night stand she pulled out her little Smith and Wesson revolver. Setting it by her alarm clock, Tara climbed into bed and turned out the light.

Unbeknownst to Tara, she had a visitor who had watched her nightly routine including seeing the gun she laid on her nightstand. Standing a little ways from the house, Jax tried to figure out why a woman who seemed so withdrawn from the world would need a gun on her nightstand.

"Ya know if the neighbors didn't know you, they might call the police." A voice behind Jax laughed.

Jumping, "Dammit Ope." Jax swore.

"What are you doing man?"

"Keeping an eye on things."

"You mean creepily stalking the town's new baker." Opie Winston laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but she has a secret." Jax retorted turning towards his best friend from childhood.

"Everyone has secrets brother."

"True, but does everyone sleep with a gun on their nightstand because of those secrets?" Jax questioned.

"Okay, you have been around you mother too much, brother." Opie pointed out, "You need to go home and be with your son, tomorrow talk to the baker and see if there anything suspicious, but I can tell you from living next to her she is the nicest, quietest person I have ever met."

"You're right. I'll see ya tomorrow, brother." Jax nodded heading towards his bike.

Opie turned towards the little tan house, he just couldn't see his new neighbor having that big or bad of a secret. While he was extremely curious about her sleeping with a gun beside her bed; he couldn't judge her because of what he had done for the club.

"Opie, what was Jax doing in the neighborhood?" Donna Winston questioned coming to stand beside her husband.

"He has been keeping a close eye on the new baker." Opie replied putting his arm over his wife's shoulders.

"You can't be telling me that he doesn't trust that sweet woman."

"I don't know what to tell you Donna. I wish I did. I see nothing wrong with her, but Jax says she is sleeping with a gun on her nightstand."

"Oh brother, Jax needs to grow up. Tara Knowles is a city girl who just moved to a quiet little town in a new state. Of course she is going to have need some adjustment time." Donna shook her head. She had known Opie Winston and Jax Teller since high school. "If if will make you and Jax feel better, why don't I get to know her and feel her out." she mused.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not? You and the kids loved the cookies she brought over when we helped her unload the furniture trucks." Donna pointed out, "Plus you and the kids have always wanted me to learn to bake. Now I have a reason and a cover to get to know our new neighbor." Donna retorted kissing her husband's cheek and heading home.

Opie just stared after his wife. He couldn't believe what she was suggesting, plus Jax would kill him if he ever found out that Donna knew he was suspicious of the new town baker. But having a sweet tooth, Opie really couldn't turn down his wife learning to bake from the woman who made mouth watering cookies.

Jax headed home to his little boy. Abel had been born premature due to his mothers drug use. After he was born, Jax and Wendy, Abel's Mom, tried to make it work, but couldn't. She couldn't give up the drugs and Jax couldn't handle her putting their son at more risk. Six months ago their divorce had become final. It was a bittersweet moment, but both Jax and Wendy had known it was coming.

Climbing off his bike, Jax made his way into his house. "Thanks for staying late, Anitta." he told the nanny he had hired.

"Any time Jax. Is everything okay?" the older woman asked. Anitta liked Jax, ever since he and Wendy had become officially separated he had become a better father; home to put his 1 year old son to bed and spend some major week and weekend time with him.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just thinking about some stuff." Jax commented getting down Anitta's jacket from the hook.

"When are you going to leave that poor baker alone Jax?"

"What do mean?"

"I know where you were. You were keeping an eye on the woman who pays you no regard. It's something you're not used to."

"I don't know what you mean Anitta." Jax scoffed, blushing.

"Of course you don't." She smiled, "Abel is probably still awake, he has been waiting for his Daddy to tuck him in and tell him night."

"Thanks again, Anitta."

Jax just laughed as he shut his front door, Anitta always knew when he was bluffing. He had learned that the hard way when she had wiped him clean at a Sons get together at Teller-Morrow. Heading towards his son's room, he could hear squealing, meaning that yet again Anitta was correct that Abel was still awake.

Stepping into the room, Jax just stared at his son, who was standing in his crib holding the side in a death grip, "Hey little man. You're supposed to be asleep." he commented walking towards the crib.

Abel just squealed more and let the side go, falling onto his bottom looking up at Jax.

"Come here little man." Jax cooed picking up Abel. Stepping to the side of the crib, Jax sat down in the rocking chair and cradled Abel against his chest. Rubbing his back softly, Jax let his mind wander to what Anitta had said about the new baker not paying him any attention. Usually he would just blow off a comment like that, he could get any woman he wanted; well almost any woman.

Hearing his son's soft snoring, Jax stood up and laid Abel down in his crib and made his way to door, turning off the light and cracking the door, he made his way to his bed room still thinking about what Anitta had said. It had never bothered him this much that a woman seemed to have no interest in him, but something about the baker had him interested and he wanted her to notice him as much as he noticed her.


	2. Knowing Names

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters, Kurt Sutter does.**

So here is the second chapter to my first SOA fanfic. I think it is going okay. What do you all think? Let me know by leaving a review at the end of this chapter.

Tara is a little more timid in this part of my story, than she is in the show, but I promise as the chapters go on she will become the Tara I loved in the show, strong and a force to reckoned with.

** debra . joines, skriley316, Hottieluvr, GoodGirlGoneBad1984, Whitelion69, traceyklewis, xbeautifulsadnessx, kahikafultz123 and guest **who all reviewed the first chapter, Thank you! I appreciated all the reviews, I was and still am nervous the reception of this story. And yes I will be continuing this for many more chapters.

* * *

><p>Tara sleepily slapped her alarm clock. Sitting up all she wanted to was go back to bed, but today of all days, she couldn't. Today she was opening her very own bakery in Charming, California. She had done it.<p>

Putting her feet on the ground she headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead. Tara had no idea what to expect. She didn't know if the Sons of Anarchy would cause any trouble for her or they would be peaceful, but something that Sheriff Unser had said yesterday was bugging her. She couldn't wrap her mind around the V.P. following her; she wasn't in Charming to hurt anyone, she just wanted a fresh start.

Finishing up her morning routine, Tara walked out of her house just in time to see her neighbor heading out of her house.

"Good Morning, Tara." Donna Winston called.

"Good Morning, Donna." Tara replied walking to the end of her drive so they could chat without yelling. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I'm not a morning person, but when one of my patients needs me, I get up without a fuss." She commented, "Ready to open your shop?"

Tara shuffled her feet, "Yes and no."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I talked to Sheriff Unser yesterday and he said something that is bothering me."

"Well for one if you keep calling him Sheriff Unser, he'll put you behind bars." Donna Laughed, "He hates titles. Secondly what did say that is bugging you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That Jax is Clay's eyes and ears around town and that he just wants to make sure I'm just opening a bakery." Tara hesitated.

"Oh Tara, I'm so sorry. Wayne is an idiot some days." Donna assured. "Jax is harmless; but he is curious about you. Like super curious."

"Why?"

"Because you are the first female in town who pays little to no attention to him. That's something he isn't used to and now it's like a game."

"I'm not a prize." Tara protested getting angry at a guy she didn't even know.

"I know that. But Jax is male so it takes them a lot longer to realize things like that. Don't let him bother you." replied Donna putting a reassuring hand on Tara's shoulder.

"How do I not let him bother me when he follows me home and almost everywhere else I go?" Tara questioned more to herself than to Donna.

Putting her hands on Tara's shoulders, "Listen to me Tara, Jax would never physically hurt you. He saw you the night you came into town when Wayne took you to the hospital. He's curious and the fact that you don't interact with the town a whole lot peaks his interest more."

Tara's shoulders sagged, "I don't mean to be antisocial. I'm just not very good at making friends." She admitted staring at Donna.

"Well then it's great for you that I need a close girlfriend who I can come to when Opie and the kids are annoying me." Donna laughed and held out her hand, "Friends?"

"Yes!" Tara squeaked.

"Good. Now two things before I let you get to the bakery and I go to my meeting."

"Okay, what's up?"

"One would you be willing to teach me to bake?" Donna asked, "my kids and Opie loved the cookies you brought over and well when I bake something my whole family runs away as fast as they can."

"Of course with one condition. Would you be willing to teach me to cook family meals. I can do mac and cheese but that is about it."

"Absolutely. Now my second bit, don't worry about Jax and let things happen. I don't know you very well, but I can tell that something has happened to you."

"How did you..."

"When we helped you unload the furniture trucks you avoided being around Opie or anywhere near him and if he came close you would go as white as a sheet." Donna admitted, "now I'm not going to ask what happened or if you would like to talk about it because I'm a therapist so I know you need time to process, but do know that I am around if you ever just need someone to sit in silence with."

"Thank you, Donna." Tara whispered fight back tears, "it's been a long time since someone has been this nice to me."

Donna just pulled Tara into a hug, "You're not alone anymore." she whispered before letting her new friend go.

Tara just wiped her eyes, smiled and turned to head to her car.

Climbing in her car, Tara finally felt at home in Charming. She had a new friend, someone who she didn't believe would judge her for what had happened and how she had handled everything. But she also felt as though maybe now she could venture out into the community and show the Sons of Anarchy that she was here for the long haul and that her bakery was just that, a bakery.

Unlocking the door to her little shop, Tara looked around and couldn't help but smile at herself. Her shop was everything she had envisioned. The walls were pale yellow, her display cases full of cardboard designs of the cakes, cookies, and cupcakes she could make. Plus books full of the other ideas that wouldn't fit in her display cases. Little cafe like tables were scattered around the floor, ready for customers to sit in and eat their desserts.

Shutting the front door, she made her way back to the little office. Opening the door she set down her purse and grabbed her apron. Today was going to be a long day and Tara hated being behind. Walking to her fridge getting the ingredients she needed to make her cinnamon sugar cupcakes, they were her favorite to make because of the homey smell they had when baking.

Jax woke up to his front door opening. Rolling over he looked at the alarm clock 8:30 a.m. so it was Anitta coming in to take Abel for the day. Sitting up he got out of bed, found a shirt and sweat pants. Opening his bedroom door he almost tripped over Abel, who just looked up at him and giggled.

Bending down he picked up his son, "now how did you get out of your crib?" he asked while tickling Abel.

Abel just wiggled and giggled against his Dad, finally calming down to lay his head against his shoulder.

"Good Morning, Anitta." Jax grinned as he walked into the kitchen, "did you let this little monster out?" he asked putting Abel in the high chair.

"Good Morning, Jax. And you know I did." Anitta admitted smiling, "he was sitting in his crib waiting for his Daddy to come get him."

"I know, last night was a long night." Jax admitted getting a cup of coffee.

"Was it?"

"Not that way. No woman besides you and my Mother have been in this house with Abel since he came home from the hospital."

"Ah, so you were thinking about what I said about the new town baker."

"Yes, I couldn't stop." Jax guiltily admitted.

"So you are going to leave her alone?"

"I can't do that."

"And why not?" Anitta questioned starting to feed Abel.

"There's something about her Anitta, she's hiding something." Jax mused, "something dark."

"Jackson Teller, you listen to me." Anitta scolded, "everyone has a past, yes some more dark than others, but that does not mean you have the right to bother the poor woman. She looks as though she needs a friend and you following her like a shadow is probably making that hard."

"I hadn't thought of that." Jax admitted looking at the floor. He knew Anitta was right, he wasn't being fair to the new baker. She was just new in town.

"Good, now that you are somewhat thinking with your big head, you should get to work." Anitta grinned, "isn't Gemma putting together a booth at the Taste of Charming event today."

"Yeah. I'm going to go shower."

"Okay. Be good today, Jackson."

"I will Anitta. I will."

Anitta went back to feeding Abel as she heard the shower turn on. "You may have a new Mommy before you know it Abel." she mused. She had watched Jax ever since the new baker had come to town; he was a different guy, gentle, loving, attentive, things he hadn't been before. Thinking back she remembered how angry Jax had been when had come back from the hospital with Abel after one of his checkups. He had kept raving on and on about this woman who had come in covered in bruises and wearing a boot, for a broken ankle.

Setting the spoon down, "you're Daddy is a protective man, Abel. A hot headed, but protective man." Anitta concluded.

Tara was pulling her third batch of cinnamon sugar cupcakes out of the oven when she heard a lot of commotion coming from the street. Looking up she realized that more time had passed than she had realized. Her grand opening banner wasn't up yet and the Sons of Anarchy were already setting up the tents for the event that would be going on all afternoon. Setting down her cupcake tray on a cooling rack, Tara untied her apron, grabbed her banner and headed towards the door.

Stopping when she reached her door, she noticed that an envelope was taped to the outside. Stepping outside, she noticed that someone had set a latter up, so that she would be able to put up her banner. Turning back to her bakery door, she grabbed the envelope and opened it, not prepared for what was inside.

Pulling a note on white paper out, Tara read _I found you..._ Shaking she quickly looked around to see if anyone was standing close enough to have left the note. She knew she had been in her own little world when she had been baking, but not the extent that she wouldn't have noticed him watching her. Sufficing that whoever had left the note was gone she stuffed the envelope in her back pocket and shakily climbed onto the ladder.

Jax pulled onto main street and saw his brothers setting up the tents that would be up for the next three days. This was his Mom's event, she lived to rule over all of Charming. As he dismounted his bike, he noticed Opie, who was watching the new baker, who for once was outside of her shop in the daytime.

Heading over to his best friend, "Wow she does socialize with us common people." Jax commented smiling.

"I guess so." Opie responded looking worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with her."

"What do you mean."

"I mean look at her, her hands are shaking like leaves about to fall off a tree and she keeps dropping that side of her banner."

"Well she isn't exactly tall enough to reach the hook that was put up for the banner, so let's go help her out."

"You want to help her out?" Opie questioned reaching for his friends forehead, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jax laughed as he shoved Opie away, "Anitta said something last night and this morning that made me think I have been being too hard on our new town baker."

"I've been saying the same thing for almost a month." Opie chided.

"Yeah Yeah. Try to kick my ass later, Winston."

"Bring it on Teller. I'm bigger than you are."

"But not where it counts." Jax grinned.

Gemma Teller-Morrow had seen her son pull up and was glad to see him looking ready to face the day. Something had been bugging him the past few weeks. She also thought she knew exactly what was bugging him, as she watched her 30 year old son head towards the towns new bakery. The new baker had been in town a little over a month and already had her son wrapped around her pinky finger and had no idea. Gemma had asked Unser to look into the woman who suddenly had shown up in Charming. Unser hadn't been able to find anything besides a good credit score, a degree in business from Chicago State University; the woman virtually a nobody, her parents had died years apart, but nothing special about either one.

Tara was too busy concentrating on not falling off the ladder that she didn't hear Jax and Opie approach. Trying to steady her hand, she took a deep breath and was almost relaxed enough to try and reach the hook again when a hand touched her waist. Losing her balance Tara fell off the ladder and crashed hard into an even harder body.

"Mother Fucker!" Jax yelled as Tara crashed into him, putting her elbow in his eye.

Tara didn't know what had just happened, beyond the fact that she was sitting on the sidewalk outside her shop staring up at a very angry Son, while another one was doubled over laughing.

Opie hadn't been able to control the laughter that came out when Tara had crashed down onto Jax. But he also knew he partly responsible, he hadn't warned Jax that the woman didn't like being touched or being around men all that much. Slowly he was able to catch his breath from laughing at his best friend, he looked between the two.

"You two okay?" he asked wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, my eye just hurts like a bitch." Jax commented staring at his feet blinking.

Tara couldn't say anything, she just wanted to go hide inside her shop and wait for the two Sons that were near her to go away.

"Tara, you okay?" Opie asked bending down a couple feet away from her.

"Yes." she squeaked not looking at him.

Gemma had heard her son yell and the ladder crash. Making her way across the street, "Jackson." she barked, "You okay?"

"Yeah Ma, I'm fine." Jax responded looking at her, "My eye just hurts a little."

"Well I bet it does, you have a black eye." Gemma retorted turning to glare at the new baker.

Tara just scooted backwards away from the angry matriarch of the Sons of Anarchy. The woman scared her like no else ever had. She hadn't meant to hurt the prince of Charming, it was an honest accident; he had spooked her and she was already nervous, so she fell. But as Tara looked at the woman's knee high boots she knew no excuse would make wounding her son any better.

"I'm sorry." Tara whispered, "I didn't mean too."

Only Opie was able to hear Tara, he turned and glared at Gemma. The poor woman was scared out of her mind and here was Gemma glaring at her like she had killed Jax. The guy had been shot for God's sake, so a black eye was nothing. And the more Opie thought about it, it would only make the crow eaters love him more.

"Gemma, back off. It was an accident." Opie defended.

"Excuse me?" Gemma warned.

"You heard me. She didn't mean to give Jax a black eye, he spooked her."

"Spooked her? Please she fell off that ladder awfully quick when he touched her. She wanted to fall into his arms." Gemma sneered.

"Gemma." Jax snapped, "I did spook her, she jumped slightly before she fell off the ladder, so this isn't on her."

Gemma just turned on her heel and walked away muttering, "men and their dicks."

Jax and Opie just looked each other and laughed. Jax was used to his Mom, but he did feel bad for the baker. The poor woman had just fallen off a ladder, been dropped and had a run in with Gemma, all within 5 minutes. Not a good way to start off the Taste of Charming event.

Looking around, "Where's the baker?" Jax asked.

"Her name is Tara, Jax." Opie commented finally giving his best friend the woman's name.

"Oh. Sorry, but seriously where did she go?"

Both looked around and then Opie noticed something moving inside her shop, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say she retreated into her bakery."

Jax turned to look inside the bakery and saw Tara crawl from behind one of the display cases into a back room and close the door. "Okay you want to explain."

"I don't know much. Just that she doesn't like to be touched or be around men in general." Opie offered pulling out his phone.

"Why didn't you tell that me, asshole?" Jax accused, "I wouldn't have touched her if I had known."

"Yes you would have." Opie said as his phone started dialing Donna.

"Okay, yeah I would have. God I still want to touch her."

"Of course you do. She's something you can't have." Opie laughed as Donna picked up.

Jax just shoved his best friend, "Get your old lady here." he said bending over to pick up the over turned ladder.

Opie just laughed, but noticed an envelope laying on the ground by the ladder. Bending down he picked it up, opened it and found the note.

Still on the phone with Donna, "You need to get down here, now!" he said quietly, looking at Jax.

"Ya gonna stay on your knees all day or you gonna help me put up this banner?" Jax teased.

"You know I only get on my knees for one person." Opie retorted.

Tara had hidden herself inside her bakery when Gemma had walked away. She couldn't be near either Son anymore. It wasn't that she was scared they would hurt her, but she did fear that Jax would be mad that she had given him a black eye. Although she did have to admit it added to his already sexy bad ass biker appeal; something she had been trying to deny since seeing him follow her home. She wondered what it would be like to ride on the back of his Harley and have to hold onto him closely.

Pulling herself out of her daydream she felt her pockets for the envelope that had caused her nervousness. Shifting she started to hyperventilate, the envelope wasn't in any of her pockets, frantically she began to look around, opening the door to the office she crawled out and hid behind the display case; just in time to see Opie look at the note inside the envelope.

"Oh no." Tara whispered sitting back, "this can't be happening."

Trying to calm herself down she started to get up when her cell phone rang. Pulling the device out of her purse she saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello." she said into the phone.

"Hello Tarah." a voice on the other line said smoothly, "Did you get my..."

Tara hung up as quickly as she had answered. Resting against the door jamb she couldn't believe he had found her. Sliding down she put her knees up and folded her arms over the top and put her head down.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think!<p> 


	3. Getting to Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters, Kurt Sutter does. **

So here is an early update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This one is all about Tara's past so there isn't a whole lot of Jax and Tara, but don't worry there will be more of that coming up.

Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. You all have no idea how much that means to me.

* * *

><p>Donna Winston picked up her pace when she saw her husband pacing beside his bike. Something was seriously wrong. She had thought nothing of his call to her earlier until he told her that needed to get to town now.<p>

"Opie what's wrong?" she huffed, "are you hurt, the kids?"

"No the kids and I are alright." Opie stated staring at his wife, "Did you run here or something?"

"No Opie, I'm usually red faced and out of breath after I walk somewhere. I know I haven't lost all of the baby weight, but." Donna retorted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Oh, nevermind." she said, "what is going on? Why did you need me down here so fast?"

Opie reached inside his kutte and pulled out the envelope and handed it to Donna. Donna read the note and stared at Opie.

"What is this?" she demanded.

"I don't know. I think Tara got it today."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it fell out of her pocket after she scurried back into her bakery after giving Jax a black eye and a run in with Gemma." Opie explained trying not to grin, this situation wasn't funny.

"I leave you alone for 3 hours and all hell breaks loose." Donna commented, "Tara gave Jax the black eye?" she questioned smiling.

"Yeah, but it was unintentional." Opie smiled, "He touched her waist and she fell off the ladder she was standing on."

"Why didn't you tell him that she is comfortable around men?" Donna screeched looking at her friends bakery, which was dark.

"I didn't get the chance to. You know Jax."

"True. I can't believe I missed him getting a black eye from a woman."

"What are we going to do?" Opie asked turning to face the bakery, "She won't come out, she's hiding behind one of the display cases."

"Well I'm guessing that Jax standing within proximity of the door isn't helping matters." Donna mused looking at her husband's best friend.

"No probably not, but I can't get him to move."

"Why not? Just pick him fireman style and carry his ass away so I can get inside and talk to Tara."

"Did you really just tell me to pick up Jax fireman style?" Opie questioned looking impish.

"Yes, yes I did." Donna countered giving him the same look, "now go do as I told you." she said pointing a finger at Jax.

Opie put his hand behind his wife's neck and pulled her towards him and kissed her, "Yes ma'am."

Donna just laughed as her husband headed off towards his best friend. She started to walk down the street and made her way onto the side walk when Opie picked Jax up, who wasn't happy.

Sneaking to the door with Bobby's help, Donna snuck in and headed towards the display case.

Jax had seen Donna come power walking up to Opie and them talk. He didn't know what it was about but he would place major money on Tara. Opie had found something, something he wasn't showing Jax. As friends they had always shared everything with each other, with exception of women; there they had definite preferences.

He was getting antsy. Tara was hiding in her bakery and wouldn't let anyone in, which wouldn't have been hard since the door was unlocked. Jax had tried to enter the bakery and heard her crying and turned around. Not having a whole lot of patience, he tried again to the effect of almost ending up with a second black eye, courtesy of Opie.

Now he was just standing outside the bakery wondering what in the world had the new baker so nervous about men. But at least now he had some understanding of why the woman was sleeping with a gun on her nightstand, but that wasn't helping his curiosity.

Jax was in his own thoughts when Bobby walked up, "Gemma wants you man." he spoke, breaking Jax's thought process.

"For what?"

"Like I know. You know no one questions your mother." Bobby offered, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just curious."

"What else is new?"

"What's that supposed to me?" Jax demanded.

"Come on Jax, for the past month you have been asking questions about this woman and now that you have had an interaction with her, you want to know more."

"True, but come on Bobby. She won't come out of this bakery." Jax said, "doesn't that make you wonder?"

"Not really. She bruised the prince of Charming and had a run with in with your mother afterwards." Bobby stated, "I'd say the woman is a smart one."

Jax just stared at his brother, having no clue that Opie had appeared behind him. Suddenly he was being lifted into the air.

"Opie put me down." he demanded.

"Sorry can't do that." Opie responded walking away from the bakery.

Jax punched his best friend in the back several times hoping the guy would drop him, but Opie just continued on. Giving up Jax glared at Bobby as he saw Donna sneak inside the bakery.

Tara stayed hidden behind the display cases, trying occasionally to look out the front window to see if she could lock the shop's door. But every time she snuck a look, she met the blues eyes of one Jax Teller. He was just standing outside her bakery. He had tried to come in twice and each time just retreated.

Hearing the commotion outside Tara stuck her head out from behind the case and saw Opie carrying Jax away over his shoulder. She had to stifle a giggle when the bell above the door dinged. Stiffening she slid back behind the display case and between the cash register. As the footsteps got closer she covered her mouth with her hand and tried to shallow her breathing.

The footsteps stopped right in front of the display case and Tara started to shake.

Donna had noticed Tara watching Jax be carried away by Opie with this look in her eyes, "Oh dear, another one under Jax's spell." she commented as she opened the door. As soon as she opened the door Tara hid behind the case and Donna noticed as she got closer to the case that Tara scurried towards the wall and cowered.

Stopping in front of the display case, Donna said, "Tara it's me. Is it okay if we talk?"

"Donna?" Tara questioned crawling out from between the display case and cash register.

"Yeah it's me." Donna answered not moving, letting Tara come to her.

Tara poked her head around the display case and looked up at her only friend in Charming, "Come on back." she whispered retreating behind the case again.

Donna made her way behind the display case and sat on the floor in front of Tara who was shaking like a leaf. Reaching forward she pulled her new friend into a tight hug.

Tara couldn't hold back the tears any longer and just broke down as soon as Donna put her arms around her. Leaning heavily against her friend she let the long held in tears flow. She had been holding the tears in since coming to Charming. Donna just rubbed her back and whispered that they didn't have to talk. Finally feeling better, Tara sat up and wiped her wet cheeks with her hands.

Donna watched her friend pull herself back together and retreat back into herself. "Tara what's going on?" she asked quietly.

Tara just shrugged.

"No don't do that! Talk to me!" Donna demanded putting her hand under Tara's chin, making her look her in the eyes.

"I don't know." Tara admitted.

Donna reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the white envelope, "Does it have something to with this?" she asked holding it up for Tara to see.

Tara turned as white as a sheet and nodded, "Where did you get this?" she whispered reaching for the envelope with a shaky hand.

"Opie picked it up outside and gave it to me." she admitted watching Tara ring her hands.

"Why do you want to help me?" Tara finally asked.

"Because we're friends and I don't like seeing my friends hurting."

"So I'm not just another patient?"

"No!" Donna stressed, "I may be a therapist, but I am a friend and a human being with a heart first. Now what is going on? Please I just want to help."

Tara stared helplessly at her friend. She didn't know where to start. She had never shared with anyone what had happened in Chicago.

Slowly she began talking, ignoring the dinging of the door bell, "I was born and raised in St. Louis. My parents loved each other a whole lot. I always had everything I could dream of since my Dad worked at Anheuser-Busch, my Mom was an English teacher at my high school. We were a happy family, then my Mom found out she had ovarian cancer." Tara stopped and looked at Donna. Donna jus reached over and gave her hand a squeeze encouraging her to continue on. "My Mom died when I was 18, two days after my high school graduation. It had been her one wish to live to see me graduate. Her last 3 years had been hard on all of us especially my Dad. After my Mom's death, my Dad went downhill fast. I barely saw him the summer before I moved to Chicago to go to school." Tara whispered not able to control the tears now streaming down her face.

"Tara if this is too hard, we don't have too." Donna offered seeing how pain her friend was in.

"No I need to tell someone." Tara muttered.

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Donna said leaning back to see Gemma Teller-Morrow sitting at one of the tables, listening.

"When August rolled around I packed up everything that would fit in my Escape and headed towards Chicago. I arrived at school later that day and moved into my home for the next four and half years. I found out my junior year that my Dad had died in a car crash, in which he had been drunk. He killed two other people, a mother and daughter. I took the spring semester of my junior off and returned to St. Louis to close the house that had been my home my whole life and take care of everything else. It was a horrible time for me." Tara finished and hiccup fighting back tears.

"Tara what does this have to do with the note?" Donna asked not wanting to push but.

"I'm getting there." Tara offered.

"When I returned to Chicago during the summer, I took extra classes so I would be able to graduate in two Decembers. When I was in my final year of school I started to date a guy, Andrew Marcus. He was a great guy, but we were better suited as friends, things ended great and up until I left we stayed in contact. After I graduated from Chicago State University, I got a job at a marketing firm in downtown Chicago. I loved working there and the campaigns I did, but something was missing." "What was that?" "It wasn't my passion. My Mom had taught me how to bake when I was very young, but always told me to get a degree that could give me a living. So I chose business in college that way I would have many avenues open to me." Tara stopped when she heard the bell above the door ding again.

Donna leaned back and realized that Gemma had left. Looking at Tara she just shook her head and squeezed her hand as a way of telling her to continue on.

Tara took a deep breath and continued her tale, "Well I stayed at the marketing firm for 5 years while working towards getting a baking degree and yes there is a degree for baking. I took almost 3 years to get my degree because the farther up the chain I got at the firm the harder it was to take my classes on the weekends. So after 2 years of struggling I quit working at the firm and concentrated on baking. It only took a me year after that to complete my schooling. I was so excited. The night after graduation some of the other girls and myself went out to a bar downtown to get some drinks to celebrate. While we were there I met a guy, Joshua. He was sweet and attentive. He had been everything I was looking for, protective, attentive, loving; everything my Dad hadn't been after my Mom diagnosed and died." Tara choked out pulling her hand away from Donna and wiping away her falling tears.

Donna didn't move to comfort Tara, she could tell that they were finally getting to the reason behind the note. It was killing Donna to not move closer to her new friend and give her a shoulder to cry on but she also knew that if Tara didn't talk to someone about this now she never would and things would only get worse for her here in Charming. Jax was curious and becoming over protective, which is what he always did, he had done it to her when she had started dating Opie in high school.

Tara slowly collected herself and looked at Donna, "It's okay, anything you tell me will not make me run." Donna offered her hands to her friend once again.

Taking her friends hands Tara continued, "Joshua asked for my number that night at the bar, and of course I gave it to him. I was having Daddy issues and he was the first guy that I was attracted to that made me feel safe. For the next two and half years Joshua and I dated. Things were great, up until I wanted to go visit Andrew in Nashville for Christmas. Joshua had a huge fit about me being friends with a man who wasn't him or his friends. That's when things started to go downhill. I called Andrew and told him I wouldn't be able to make Christmas, he immediately knew something was wrong and came to Chicago that Christmas. Since I was working at a bakery downtown I had to be up earlier than Joshua, so I woke up earlier one morning and met Andrew at the bakery. What I didn't know was that Joshua had put a tracker on my car and followed me to the bakery, he came barging in and beat Andrew to a pulp and dragged me out back by my hair and beat me senseless. He told me that if I ever pulled something like that again I wouldn't like the consequences."

Donna gasped as Tara told her what had happened, but she now understood why Tara was so frightened of men.

"Tara how tall is Joshua?" Donna asked curious.

"About Opie's size." Tara admitted looking at the back wall of her shop.

Donna just nodded, "Is there more?" she questioned.

"Yes," Tara whispered. "After Joshua left I called an ambulance for Andrew and went with him to get checked out. He had several broken ribs, tons of bruises and some internal bleeding, but he was going to live. When he got released from the hospital I took him to the airport, told him good bye and to never return to Chicago regardless of how worried he was about me, I didn't want to lose a good friend because of my poor taste in men. Returning to the apartment I shared with Joshua I told him I was sorry and stupid for going behind his back. He forgave me but insisted that he take to and from work from then on. Not wanting to get beaten again I agreed. Around new years a family came into the bakery, Joshua was sitting there waiting for me to get off and had been watching them, he decided that night that he wanted a family. A baby became his obsession; he cancelled my birth control and stopped wearing condoms when we would have sex. But he didn't know that I was still taking birth control, I just kept it at the bakery, when I wasn't getting pregnant he took me to the OB and had them run some tests. I begged the doctor to tell him I was infertile, but the doctor was married to one of Joshua's friends and told me that was unethical. That night Joshua beat me again and left me outside on our deck as punishment." Tara shuddered as she continued. She hadn't thought it would feel so good to get this off her chest.

"Do you want to continue or stop?" Donna asked, "You don't have to tell me all this in one sitting."

"No I'm okay. Telling you actually feels good like a weight is being lifted." Tara said looking to her friend.

Donna just pulled her into a hug, "Okay."

Tara shifted and leaned back against the display case that had been her shield, stretching her legs out in front of her she continued, "The next morning he left me back inside the apartment and proceeded to rape me for the next two hours. Before he left for work he told me that we would be 'making love' every free moment we had until I was pregnant with his child. I was so frightened to go to the police since Joshua is an ATF agent a lot of the local law enforcement agencies wouldn't even entertain the idea of doing something to piss him off. A little over a week later I discovered I was pregnant, I didn't want the baby, not with him as the father. I asked my boss at the bakery, to take me to the clinic so I could get an abortion. She agreed after I told her how the baby was conceived. I kept up the charade of being pregnant for almost 3 months until I knew I would have to start showing, but by the time I had gained enough courage to face Joshua's wrath about lying, the clinic had called our apartment asking me to come in for a follow up to the procedure." Tara was visibly shaking but didn't want to stop, she was so close to finally disclosing what drove her to Charming in the first place.

"That night Joshua beat me within an inch of my life. The neighbor who heard him beating me broke down our door, before he could actually kill me. Our neighbor's wife called 911 and stayed with me, keeping me awake until the ambulance got there. The doctors at the hospital asked my previous injuries that hadn't quite healed and I finally had to admit that Joshua had been beating me for almost a year with severity getting worse. The police came and took my statement, but I could tell they all thought I was making it up and had found someone to beat me so I could blame it on Joshua, it didn't matter than I had to ear witnesses. I was in the hospital for almost two months while my ribs and other broken limbs healed, when it was time for me to be released Joshua was there acting all apologetic saying he had just lost his temper and that we could try for another baby. After he went to bed that night, I looked up flights out of Chicago. The next morning I woke up extra early and left Chicago and ended up here." Tara finished staring at her hands.

Looking over at Donna, "I thought I had covered my tracks, I used only cash to get here and when I bought my house and the bakery." she started to cry.

Donna just pulled her friend into a tight hug. While holding her friend, she knew there was no way she could keep this from Opie and Opie would tell Jax. And then the whole club would know and soon would be keeping a protection detail on Tara, the one thing she didn't need.

Rubbing Tara's back, Donna tried to come up with a solution that would keep the club from getting involved before they knew what was really going on and who had left that note. "Tara do think Joshua has really found you?"

"I would love to say no, but quite honestly things have been going to well the past month for him not to have found me."

"I have to tell Opie," Donna admitted, "he knows something is wrong."

"And he'll tell Jax, who in turn will turn it over the club."

"I'm sorry." Donna whispered, "I wish things were different, but I can tell you that the Sons will not let this jackass come near you. They do not take kindly to men who beat up on women."

Tara forced a laugh, "Chief Unser said something like that. Do you think you can ask Opie for a few weeks before he says anything to Jax."

"Of course, but why?"

"I saw this gym in Lodi when I was being driven in that offers self defense classes, I would like to be able to defend myself again Joshua if he has found me. I'm tired of being helpless and scared." Tara said determined.

"I'll talk to Opie." Donna agreed, "want some company for those classes? I have heard they are a great stress reliever."

"I would love some company." Donna gave Tara another hug and started to get up, "are you okay to face the town or would like me to run your booth today?"

"No, I'm okay, but will you stay close by." Tara asked nervously, "Jax and the other Sons still spook me."

"Of course. This event can get a little crazy so you will need help. And don't worry about the guys, they will be around checking things out."

"Okay." Tara agreed standing with her friend, "And Donna..."

"Yes." Donna responded, turning around. "Thank you. I needed to tell someone what happened to me." Tara said "I'm always around if you need to talk." Donna said before turning to walk outside.

Tara watched her new friend walk out of her bakery. Rubbing her hands together she started towards the bathroom to wash her face, there was no way she was facing the town of Charming looking like a train wreck. Stepping forward she hear a crunch, looking down she saw the envelope that had finally broken her down.

Bending down she picked up the envelope and note, slowly she began tearing the envelope and contents into tiny pieces. "Not this time Joshua, not this time." she said as threw the pieces of paper in the trash can, "I'm stronger now, you won't hurt me again." she vowed as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review and tell me what you think !<p> 


	4. Taste of Charming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters, Kurt Sutter does. **

So here is an extra update, because Ch. 3 is so much about Tara.

Thanks again for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

* * *

><p>Jax was fuming. He was sitting in the ice cream parlor across the street from Tara's bakery and Opie wouldn't let him out of his sight. Ever since Opie had picked him, he had become a watch dog, something was up; something he wasn't supposed to know about.<p>

Right now the only thing keeping him sitting in the booth was the fact that Abel was sitting on the table before him trying to feed him ice cream. Even he had to admit his son was adorable and a ladies' man. Ever since Anitta had brought him in the women of Charming had been coming to the table and talking to Abel, who loved all the attention. The only problem, the woman that Jax wanted to talk to was holed up in her bakery.

Gemma Teller-Morrow the matriarch of the Sons of Anarchy, had been since its beginning. She had been married to the first president until he had died and was now married to the second president and she was the mother of the third and grandmother to the fourth. Now normally she would have demanded action against anyone who hurt her son, but after hearing the baker talk about her life in St. Louis she almost couldn't blame the woman for being nervous and Jax and the rest of the Sons; they were a scary bunch when they were all together. But Gemma knew them all as big teddy bears who without provocation wouldn't hurt a fly.

Walking into the ice cream parlor she saw that the one porn star she couldn't stand was sitting beside Jax and playing with Abel. That was one thing she wouldn't allow, her son could sleep with any crow eater he wanted, but that porn star was not to be tapped.

"Out Ima." Gemma commanded coming to stand beside the booth.

"What's your deal Gemma? I'm just giving Abel some attention." Ima responded rubbing Jax's thigh.

"No, you're trying to get my son's dick, like you have been for the past 2 years." Gemma responded

"What? No I haven't." Ima stuttered.

"Don't lie to me! I'm not an idiot and take your hand away from his zipper." Gemma warned, "his son is sitting right there and I know for a fact that you're not ready for someone to call you Mommy."

Ima beet red removed her hand from Jax's thigh, got up and stomped out of the ice cream parlor.

Gemma then turned on Jax, "Really? First the junkie whore and now the porn star."

"Give it a break Ma, plus every guy dreams of banging a porn star." He smirked as his Mom made her usual bitch face at him.

Jax just laughed and scooted farther into the booth, making room for her to come and sit beside him. Gemma sat down and slide Abel in front of her. Tickling his little tummy no one heard the door open over Abel's giggling.

Donna walked across the street to the ice cream parlor were everyone was waiting. She was nervous, she knew that Opie was going to immediately want to tell Jax about Tara and the ATF agent, but she had to buy her friend some time.

Opening the door she stepped inside. Opie was up immediately. He walked towards his wife knowing that she knew something.

"Let's talk outside." he said as he guided her back out the door. "What's going on?" he asked when they were outside.

"First I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you won't go immediately to Jax and tell him what I'm about to tell you."

"Donna, I can't make that promise until I know what the situation is."

"Then I can't tell you."

"Donna." Opie warned.

"Don't even try that Harry Winston!" Donna shot back.

"Why do I have to promise to not tell Jax."

"Because Tara asked if I could buy her some time to find her own solution."

"It's that bad?"

Donna took a deep breath, "Would you listen. Tara was involved with an ATF agent in Chicago, Joshua. He beat her for almost two years when she would do something he didn't like. They got pregnant, but Tara got an abortion because she didn't want to raise the baby with the guy as the father. When he found out he put her in the hospital. That's how she ended up here."

"Is that who left her the note?" Opie asked in a tight voice.

"She believes so. She says things have been going to well for it to not be him."

"Donna I know you told her you get her some time but I have to tell Jax." Opie admitted, he wanted to beat this guys ass as much as Jax would.

"Opie, I don't ask you to tell me everything that happens with the club do I?"

"No."

"Okay, then can you please give me this? I just need a couple weeks." Donna continued, "Just find some crow eater who can keep Jax entertained."

"You say that like it'll be easy." Opie grinned, he knew his best friend was a man whore.

"I say it that way, because it's true. Jax will screw anything with two legs and a vagina."

Opie just laughed and pulled his wife to him. Kissing her on the head he looked over at the bakery and saw Tara moving around inside. He didn't know what to do about Jax, he would want to know what was going on. But Opie also knew he couldn't go back on his word to his wife, she had never asked for much in their marriage.

Jax jumped up the second he saw Opie up and moving towards the door to lead Donna back outside. The only downside was the fact that he was in a booth with his son sitting on the table. Abel was now screaming, Gemma was glaring at him and Anitta was just shaking her head.

Jax held Abel close and rubbed his back, "it's okay little man. It's okay."

After a few minutes of ear splitting screaming, Abel calmed down and looked up at Jax with sparkling blue eyes. "Feel better?" Jax asked, tickling his son.

Abel just giggled and grabbed ahold of the chain that Jax always wore. The ice cream he had sitting on the table was forgotten as he played with his Dad's chain.

Tara could see Donna and Opie talking, and she could also see that Opie was struggling with not telling Jax what had happened to her. Grabbing her tray's from the cooling racks at the back of her bakery Tara, headed outside to set up her little tent.

Walking outside she found her tent was right in front of her bakery, _Cookie crumbles & Cupcakes_, Tara was now more than ready to face the town of Charming and it's many intimidating locals. Turning to go back inside to grab another tray of cupcakes, she noticed the scariest local of all heading her way.

Stepping out from behind her tent she waited patiently for Gemma Teller-Morrow to get to her. There was no reason for Tara to be scared of the woman she had decided in the bathroom.

"Hi Mrs. Morrow." she said as the woman walked up.

"No need for the formalities." Gemma stated looking the woman up and down.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" Tara asked a little taken aback.

"Well first you can stay away from my son and secondly I'm just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the shit you have been through."

"Oh, okay." Tara responded flustered, "well you won't have to worry about me and your son. I'm not looking for anything right now."

"All women say that and then Jax's smirks at them and there goes their underwear and morals running for the hills."

"Well I am not most women, Mrs. Morrow." Tara stressed, "I'm not some slut who just wants to sleep with your son because he is the V.P. of the Sons of Anarchy."

"We'll see about that won't we." Gemma scoffed as she turned to walk away.

Tara stood rooted to her spot. She had never met a woman she hated more than Gemma. The woman knew all the right buttons to push to piss Tara off. Something was going to have to change.

Opie had watched the whole cat fight go down between Gemma and Tara, and he had to hand it to Tara on handling herself. Gemma still scared most of the Sons and they were all grown men. He was pleased that Tara seemed to be doing better than she was earlier in the afternoon.

Jax came outside to stand beside Opie so he had caught the last little bit of the argument between his Mom and the woman he was so curious about.

"What do you think that was about?" he asked as opened his pack of cigarettes.

"Hmmm, I wonder." Opie played.

"Me? Naw, Tara wants nothing to do with me."

"You never know, brother. And come on, most women want something to do with you." Opie smiled, "look at Ima."

"God, I would love to pound that pussy, but my Mom would kill me and I couldn't do that to Abel."

"Still scared of Mommy are we?" Opie teased.

"Don't even start, Op. You're still scared of my Mother."

"True. And when did you grow up and start thinking about your son instead of with your dick?"

Jax just nodded towards the bakery, "When I saw her at the hospital covered in bruises and a boot on her foot."

Opie stared at his best friend, "Jax..."

"What' up Op? You've been starin' at me like you wanna hook up or something?"

"Donna talked to Tara."

"What did she find out?" Jax questioned immediately.

"You were right. Something bad is going on with her, but it's not her fault." Opie.

"Op, just tell me."

"I can't. All I can tell you is that the bad thing isn't her fault."

"What the fuck, Op." Jax snapped, "That's all you can give me."

"Look I know you want more, but for right now that's all I can give you."

"Fine, then I'll go find out myself."

Donna had walked out of the ice cream parlor holding Abel, when she heard Jax say he was going to find out on his own, "Jackson Nathaniel Teller, don't you dare!" she screamed.

Everyone who was the street stopped what they were doing and turned to stare. Some even moved to get a better view for what was surely about to become a full fledge yelling match. The only person not moving was Jax, who was rooted to his spot, his shoulders squared as he turned around, his angry face in place and eyes throwing daggers her way.

Donna handed Abel to Anitta and stood her ground. She was not about to let the prince of Charming get his way.

"What did you say to me?" Jax warned as he turned around to face his best friends wife.

"You heard me Jackson." Donna assured.

"No I don't think I did."

"Then you're getting old." Donna said stepping forward, "You leave her alone this weekend."

"Donna, you're an old lady, you can't tell me what to do." Jax stated glaring down at her.

Donna raised her hand and the smack was heard both ways on the street and everyone took a collective gasp, "Say something like again Jax and you'll live to regret it." She warned, "Tara is not one your crow eater sluts, she has brains, morals, and dreams. Stay away from her."

Tara had stepped outside the bakery just in time to see Donna slap Jax. "Oh no." she whispered as Donna made her way over.

"Donna I'm so sorry." Tara uttered when Donna got close, "I never meant to cause tension between you and your family."

Donna shook her head and rolled her shoulders, "Tara, that wasn't all about you. Most of it was about Jax being a complete and utter jackass, while the smaller part was because he was going to come over and ask you what is going on."

Tara looked past her friend and the Sons V.P. who was glaring at Donna. "Maybe I should just tell them." she whispered.

"No!" Donna countered, "we are going to take some self defense classes, get you some confidence and then we will discuss things with the club."

"Okay. Thank you for sticking by me in all of this." Tara said

"That's what girlfriends do. And they also let their friends try their delish smelling cupcakes."

"Go ahead, I have plenty."

"You're a God send." Donna said as she sunk her teeth into the cupcake.

Jax was staring at his best friends wife and her new friend. He couldn't believe that Donna had slapped him. He knew he had it comin' after his comment, but Donna had never been one to raise her hand at anyone. Now he understood why Opie let Donna wear the pants in their marriage, his cheek was burning and stung like a bitch. Turning around he saw Opie, who yet again was doubled over at his expense, along with several other brothers.

"Fuck you all." he said as he headed back into the ice cream parlor to get some ice for his cheek.

Anitta just smiled as her boss went inside to sooth his bruised ego and inflamed cheek. The man could be such an idiot some days, she thought, but he was a good father. Not paying attention she felt Abel patting her cheek, "What do you want?" she asked.

Abel just pointed across the street to Tara's bakery, "CC" he squealed.

"You want a cupcake?" Anitta asked just to make sure.

"CC" Abel squealed again clapping his little hands.

"Okay, we'll go get you a CC." Anitta laughed as she headed across the street.

Donna was finishing her cupcake when she noticed Anitta and Abel coming her way, "hey guys. how are you?" she asked.

"Entertained." Anitta answered, "and Abel here wants a cupcake."

"Okay, give me one minute. I'm going to ask Tara how much she is selling them for."

"Take your time."

Tara walked out right as Donna turned around to get her, "Just the person I was coming to find."

"What's up?" Tara asked staring at Abel, who looked so much like a miniature version of Jax.

"Abel here wants a cupcake, so I was wondering how much they were."

"For this little handsome fella, they're free." Tara said holding one out to Abel.

"CC" Abel squealed as he grabbed for the cupcake Tara was holding.

"Thank you." Anitta said.

"You're welcome." Tara responded, "I'm Tara Knowles by the way."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Anitta James, Abel's nanny."

"Jax can afford a nanny?"

"Yes and no. I didn't ask for money when he interviewed me. I have 4 kids of my own who live all across the states so I don't get to see my grandkids all that often. So I really just wanted the pitter patter of little feet around."

"Oh. I can understand that."

"Are you a Mom?" Anitta asked.

"I was, but..." Tara commented, but stopped when she noticed that Jax was heading towards her.

Anitta was going to ask but what until she saw Jax's reflection in the glass of the show, "That man needs another set of brains in his stomach, with how stupid he acts some days." she muttered.

Donna barked a laugh as Jax approached. The old woman had spunk and didn't put with Jax or his bullshit any better than she did.

Tara was frozen in her spot, she had never interacted with Jax beyond giving him a black eye earlier that afternoon.

"Donna can I speak to you?" Jax asked when he arrived to the group of ladies.

"Of course." Donna responded following Jax to the middle of the street.

Tara just watched in awe as the two old friends made up. "It's okay to be attracted to him." Anitta stated watching Tara.

"What? No. I'm not." Tara defended, pointlessly.

"Yes you are. And that's okay. Some day he will realize that his son needs a mother and he doesn't want to sleep with everything that has two legs and a vagina." Anitta mused.

"I can't be a Mom." Tara mustered looking at Anitta.

"Anyone can become a Mom, it does take a special woman to be a Mother though." Anitta said, "And plus you already have the two Teller boys wrapped around your little finger. And you didn't even try." she smiled as Abel reached yet again for Tara. "he wants you to hold him."

"I..." Tara flustered, "Jax will be right back."

"Abel doesn't want Jax at this moment. He wants the person who gave him a CC." Anitta said shifting Abel so that Tara could take him.

Tara awkwardly put her arms out and Abel all but jumped into them and leaned against her. Shifting the little boy in her arms, she relaxed and started to sway. Abel wasn't all that heavy for being what she guessed was around a year old. He was an adorable little boy, blonde hair and blue eyed like his Dad.

Abel shifted in Tara's arms and looked up at her. "CC." he squealed.

"No, you've had enough CC." Anitta answered.

Tara had been so busy staring at the young boy in her arms that she had forgotten that Anitta was standing there. Abel didn't fuss after Anitta told him no, which surprised Tara until she felt him tugging at her hair and now she knew why.

Donna followed Jax away from Anitta and Tara, "What do you want Teller?" she asked icily when he stopped.

"I know you're pissed at me for what I said but can you turn on the heaters?" Jax joked lightly.

Donna just glared at him, "You called me just an old lady, Jax. You can't weasel your way out of that comment with charm."

"I'm sorry, Donna. I didn't mean it." Jax offered, "You know I'm not used to people telling me no."

"I get that, but that was uncalled for."

"I know." Jax said looking, "Is there anyway..."

"Anyway what?" Donna asked impatiently, she didn't want to interact with Jax Teller anymore than she had to that evening. "Jackson Teller, you better answer me or so help me..." Donna threatened.

Jax just ignored her and kept staring at Tara holding Abel, who was playing with her hair. Tara was cradling Abel against her chest and patting his little legs, making him giggle.

Donna was about to walk away in a huff until she turned and saw what had caught Jax's attention. She had to smile at Tara holding Abel, who was loving the Eskimo kisses Tara was giving him. Shifting Donna saw that look, the one men get when they see their children interacting with their Mom's. Abel didn't a Mom, but as Donna watched Jax watch his son with Tara, she wondered how long it would be before Jax got to know Tara in a more personal way.

"Go on Teller." Donna whispered as she laid a hand on his arm.

"Donna." he started.

"We're okay this time. But you pull that shit again, you're losing your most prized possession." she said aiming a fist for his balls.

Jax lunged backwards and laughed. Before leaving Donna he pulled her into a hug, "I really am sorry, Don."

"I know you are." she whispered.

Tara had looked up exactly once while holding Abel and she had been greeted with blue eyes watching her with a different look in them. Jax had been staring at her holding Abel and she didn't know how to take that, so she just started to give Abel Eskimo kisses. The little boy wiggled and giggled happily in her arms, he made her want a child of her own, one she could cuddle and snuggle every day. Feeling a spurt of sadness coming on she buried her head against Abel, who just squealed with delight.

Jax knew Tara had seen him staring, but he couldn't help it. The woman was a natural with Abel, which only made him more attracted to her. His dick seemed to agree because it was straining painfully against the zipper of his jeans, "oh yeah cause now is a great time for that," he whispered as he walked over to his son and Tara. As he got closer he noticed how Tara stiffened, but didn't move back. He could see her physically stopping herself from retreating into her bakery. He was glad that she wasn't running away.

When it was just the table between them Jax said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Tara just nodded and continued to squeeze Abel. The little boy just looked at his Dad and smiled. Jax slowly made his way around the table to stand beside Tara, he tried to keep some space between them, but he was dying to be close to her, to touch her, smell her, hold her.

Tara took several deep breaths as Jax made his way around the table. She had to physically stop herself from running away. He had just said he wasn't going to hurt her, but she had believed that Joshua would never hurt her either. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply she got spooked when she felt little hands on her face. Opening her eyes, she gazed at Abel who was smiling at her and then turned his head towards his Dad, who was now standing behind her.

Jax reached a hand out to Abel who reached out at the same time to grab his fingers. Abel began to tug which meant that he was going to have to be closer to Tara, who was doing her best to not freak out. Slowly he stepped behind her and closer so that Abel wouldn't be leaning halfway over her shoulder. Tara took a deep breath in and smelled what was uniquely Jax Teller. He didn't smell like she had expected, he smelled male but in all the best ways. Relaxing she ticked Abel who squealed and wiggled in her arms, still holding onto his Dad's fingers.

Anitta had made her way away from the group of 3 to stand with Donna, Opie and their kids. "Are they gonna get married?" Ellie asked, watching her Uncle.

"Maybe." Opie answered pulling Donna closer.

"Ew not in public." Ellie shuttered at her parents.

"Oh Ellie. You're Dad and I can't show we're in love, but your Uncle Jax can show when he is interested in someone. How is that fair?" Donna laughed.

"Abel isn't big enough to see how gross PDA is." Ellie responded.

"Touché" Opie laughed.

After being held by Tara for a good 45 minutes Abel got tired and fussy and only wanted Jax. Reaching for his Dad, Tara turned around and handed over the little boy who made her wish she was a mother.

"Come here little man." Jax cooed as he took Abel from Tara. Abel just snuggled against his Dad, kutte and all. It was enough to make Tara want to have sex with the man right then and there.

Ever since Jax had come to stand behind her, she had had to control her breathing. The man was doing funny things to her. She knew she wasn't ready to even think about a relationship, but somehow this one particular biker had found her soft spot, kids. Stepping back, Tara watched as Jax swayed gently back and forth until Abel was passed out against his chest. It was a sight she wanted to see more of, Dad and Son.

"You should get him home." She squeaked turning fire engine red.

Jax stared at Tara, something was wrong. She had been fine just a couple of seconds ago, but not wanting to push her any more out of her comfort zone he relented, "You're right." he said as he started to walk towards Anitta, "Have a good night Tara."

"You too, Jax." she replied not even bothering to ask how he knew her name.

When Jax reached the group he had a funny look on his face, "What did you do?" Donna asked as she watched her friend start to pack up her tent.

"I didn't do anything. Tara just freaked." Jax answered as he handed a sleeping Abel to Anitta. He had to stay and help clear out main street.

"Okay I'll go talk to her." Donna stated heading towards the bakery.

No one noticed the man up the street holding a camera, snapping perfectly timed pictures.

Tara's hands were shaking so badly she almost dropped two of her serving trays and was about to drop the final one when Donna walked up, "Woah, let me get that." she said quickly grabbing the falling tray, "is everything okay?"

"Yes, no, I don't know." Tara muttered looking confused.

"Well let's get the rest of this torn down and we can talk."

"Okay."

It only took a few minutes for the two women to get the rest of Tara's trays and decorations inside the bakery and ready for the next day.

"Now what has you shaking so badly?" Donna asked sitting at one of the tables.

"I felt something." Tara admitted, "Something for Jax and Abel."

"What did you feel?"

"That I want to see more of them." Tara whispered

"And that scared you?"

"Terribly. I'm not ready for any kind of relationship and they deserve someone who isn't so messed up in the head."

"Now hold on one minute, Tara you are not messed up in the head, you have been through some majorly traumatic things in the past couple of years, so that's bound to leave some scars." Donna started, "And now you listen to me, you wanting to see more of Jax and Abel could be a good thing, you are phenomenal with Abel and his is a picky little boy. Now Jax is well that maybe his charm or the way he can make you feel as though nothing bad will ever happen to you again."

Tara just nodded, Jax had given her that exact feeling. That nothing bad would or could happen as long as he was around her. "Donna, for the first time in 3 years I have felt safe."

"You are safe in Charming. Nothing will happen to you in this town, especially once we take some defense classes and give the club some heads up about what happened in Chicago."

"Thanks again for being my voice of reason."

"Not a problem. Now go home and get some sleep tomorrow is another busy day."

The two friends hugged and parted ways for the night. Tara arrived back at her house and looked down the block and noticed the motorcycle. Waving she headed to her front door, where there was a package. Bending down she opened the box and looked inside.

There were two things in the box: a camera and a note. Setting the box back down she turned on the camera and was immediately horrified, there were pictures of her holding Abel, Jax watching her and then some of Jax standing behind her interacting with Abel. Slowly Tara bent down and opened the note: _This could have been us, but you killed our baby. _

Tara spun around and looked frantically around her and up and down the street. She couldn't believe it. He had found her.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks again for reading!<p> 


	5. Now You Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters, Kurt Sutter does. **

Here is an early Thanksgiving update. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday. And thanks again for reading my story.

You all have no idea how much it means to me that this story has 77 followers and 38 favorites. That amazing so I owe you all a round of applause.

**These were the reviews that I felt needed some clarification. I appreciate all reviews! So thanks for leaving them. **

jcampbell943- It was actually unintentional that I used the name Anitta as the nanny. I didn't remember she was in the show. Oops.

AshleighLynne- You're ahead of your time with Opie being the big brother to Tara about Jax. It's coming in future chapters.

ammilligan- Thank you so much. I actually rewrote that scene about 3 times before going back to what I originally written.

shannie83- It's not so much that he wants to sleep with Ima, but a porn star in general as a fantasty (don't worry he won't).

xbeautifulsaddnessx- Don't worry Tara has good days coming. First she has to deal with her demons.

Guest- I also would love some rounds with Kohn! But then again who wouldn't?

* * *

><p>Tara quickly headed inside her house and locked all three locks and headed towards her bathroom. She was going to be sick. How could he have found her? She hadn't left a trail, unless... <em>No they wouldn't do that<em> she thought about her neighbors. Well they could have, Joshua was a scary man when riled.

Leaning back against the wall she heard a motorcycle pull up. She knew it was Jax, he had followed her home. And as much as she wanted that to comfort her, it didn't. Crawling she got to her nightstand, got her gun out and went to her walk in closet.

Entering her closet, she locked the door. That was a feature she had installed when she moved in. Unrolling the sleeping bag, she nuzzled in and tried to sleep.

Jax had followed Tara home, as always. She was slowly becoming more comfortable with him behind her, he could see. It was nice that she didn't look so scared of him anymore.

But something had changed that. When she had opened the box that had been sitting on her front porch she had stiffened and freaked out like she had in town. He had to see what had scared her.

Driving his bike to her driveway he parked and turned the bike off. Walking up to her porch he could see that she had dropped everything in a flurry of emotion. Squatting down he picked up the camera and turned it on. The screen lit up with pictures of Tara holding Abel, him watching his son with Tara and then the three of them together. Jax stared at the camera wondering who had taken them and why no one had noticed the person. The pictures were creepy accurate of when things went down in town. Something was up.

Setting the camera down, Jax picked up the note. He re-read the note three times before curling his hand into a fist. Okay now he knew that something was wrong with Tara. It was something that Opie and Donna knew about.

Leaving his bike in Tara's driveway he walked over to Opie and Donna's. Banging on the door, "Op, open up!" he thundered. Banging on the door he was about to yell again when the door swung open.

"Are you out of your God damn mind?" Donna seethed, "I have two kids who are asleep and I have to work in the morning."

"Where's Op?" Jax asked not backing down.

"He's coming." Donna responded crossing her arms. "What is going on Jax?"

Opie came to stand beside Donna, "What the fuck Jax?" he swore.

"Look I'm sorry to wake you both up, but I need answers." He answered.

"Couldn't they wait until tomorrow?" Donna glowered.

"No!" Jax snapped as he pulled out the camera and note. Handing them over to Opie.

"What the fuck are these?" Opie asked handing the camera over to Donna as he read the note.

"Oh my God." Donna breathed as Opie handed her the note. "Tara." she whispered as she handed the camera and note back to Jax.

"Now either one or both of you is going to tell me what is going on." Jax spoke finally.

Opie and Donna exchanged looks and Donna began," I can't tell you everything, but I can give you the basic version."

"Whatever I can get."

"But Jax you can't tell the club what I'm going to share with you."

"I'll do whatever I need to do to keep my son safe and the woman who he seems to be smitten with."

"He isn't the only one." Opie mused looking at his best friend.

"Shut up."

Donna patted Opie's arm and they moved so Jax could come into the house. Leaving the boys in the living room, Donna headed towards their liquor cabinet. Unlocking the door she grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and three tumblr glasses. All three of them were going to need the whiskey to have the conversation they were about to have.

Before walking back into the living room, Donna unlocked her phone and texted Tara, _I'm sorry but I have to tell Jax. He has the camera and note,_ sending the message Donna just stared at her feet. She was betraying her new friend, she had promised to keep this away from Jax. Putting her phone back in her pocket she picked up the glasses and bottle and headed into the living room.

Tara rolled over when her phone lit up. Looking at it, she read the message Donna had sent her. Feeling the tears coming, she quickly unlocked her phone and typed a response letting Donna know that was okay, _I understand, Donna. Thank you for letting me know_.

Donna set down the glasses and bottle when her phone beeped, pulling it out she looked at the message from Tara and breathed a little easier. Jax was sitting on the edge of the couch with Opie on the other end, watching him.

Donna took a deep breath and began, "When Tara was living in Chicago she started dating this ATF agent named Joshua."

"Joshua what?" Jax interrupted.

"I don't know. She never told me." Donna continued, "They were together almost two years, at first he was great and then things changed when Tara started to show some independence. Whenever Tara would do something that he didn't like, he would beat her."

Jax jumped up and started pacing, his hands in fists and his shoulders squared.

Donna watched him for a minute and turned to Opie who just nodded encouragement to her, "One New Years eve he saw a family at the bakery where Tara worked and decided that they should start a family. Tara didn't want to have a baby with Joshua as the father so she continued to take her birth control without his knowledge. When he found out he beat her, left her out on the porch of their apartment as punishment. The next morning her brought her in and raped her for two hours."

Jax's temper blew and he threw a punch that landed hard against Opie who had moved in front of him so he wouldn't hit the wall. "What else?" he growled, not looking at Donna.

"He told her before he went to work that they would be "making love" every spare moment they had until she was pregnant with his child. A couple weeks later, Tara discovered she was pregnant. Since she was still working at the bakery, her boss took her to the clinic to get an abortion. After wards she kept up the charade until she couldn't anymore." Donna all but whispered, it was hard for her to tell her friends secrets, "Joshua put her in the hospital when he found out. Their neighbors are the only reason Tara is alive."

Jax just stared at his shoes for a few minutes. He was trying his hardest to process what Donna had just told. Turning he looked at the door, he couldn't believe that the woman who now lived next door to his best friend and his wife had been beaten and abused for almost a year. Looking towards Donna he could see her crying, walking over he squatted down in front of her and pulled her towards him. He hadn't meant to cause her any harm by asking, he just knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't find out what was going on.

Donna clung to her husband's best friend. She didn't know how Tara had been able to hold on to this secret. It had been killing her all day to not tell Jax what had happened to Tara. She guessed the woman was strong because of what she had been through.

When Donna's tears subsided she sat back and looked at Jax, "You can't tell the club, just yet," she whispered.

"Why not?" Jax questioned in a tight voice.

Donna knew that voice, it was his protective voice, "Because Tara needs to know she can do something about this on her own. She has looked into self defense classes in Lodi. We are going to start going on Monday."

"Why are you going with her?" Opie asked as he sat back down on the couch.

"Because I want her to know she isn't alone anymore, that she has people she can depend on."

Jax looked between the couple. He was still trying to wrap his head around what Donna had just told him, "I'll make you a deal Donna."

"I'm listening."

"I'll give you and Tara two weeks to take the classes, so she feels as though she has some control, but then I'm telling the club." Jax explained, "Obviously this asshole is in Charming."

"Thank you Jax."

"Don't thank me. I don't want to give you two this time, but I understand Tara's need to feel like she has some control." Jax said standing up, "I'm sorry I woke you guys up. I'm going to head home."

Opie walked Jax to the door and shut and locked it after he left. Turning to look at his wife, "we knew he would find out eventually."

"I know, but what does this mean for Tara."

"That she is going to have more protection than she knows what to do with."

"Opie please don't let Jax say anything. Tara needs to know that she can do something against her attacker and if he steps in like I know he wants to, she'll never get closure on what has happened to her."

"I'll try Donna, I really will. But you know Jax." Opie said taking her hand, "come on let's get back to bed."

Donna just nodded and followed her husband.

Tara tossed and turned all night long. When her alarm on her phone went off she just turned if off and rolled back over. She didn't want to face the day or the reality that Joshua had found her and especially the fact that Jax Teller now knew her secret.

She finally had her feet under her in a new town, a friend she could confide in and in one day all of that came crashing down. Allowing herself to cry, Tara finally fell into a deep sleep.

Jax woke up to Abel crying. Getting out of bed, he headed into his sons room. "What's up little man?" he asked as he picked up Abel.

Abel just smiled at him and clapped. He had just wanted his Dad. Walking back to his bed room Jax laid Abel down on the bed and the two Teller men went back to sleep. Abel snuggled against his Dad. Jax holding his son tightly.

Opie woke up a couple of hours after Donna had left for a therapy session. He could hear his kids moving around in the house. Pulling a t-shirt over his head he walked into the living room to find his Dad, Piney, playing with the kids.

"Daddy, look who came for breakfast." Kenny laughed looking at his Dad.

"I see buddy." Opie smiled at his Dad and walked into the kitchen to grab some coffee.

Piney Winston knew when something was bothering his son, so he followed him into the kitchen, "what's going on? Ellie said Jax showed up late last night mad as hell about something."

"I was hoping they hadn't heard him show up." Opie commented filling a mug for his Dad.

"Jax is a little hard not to hear. Now what is going on?" he asked again.

"You know our new neighbor, Tara? The owner of the new bakery, _Cookies crumbles and Cupcakes._"

"Yeah the whole club knows her. Gemma hates her and doesn't even know the poor women." Piney commented.

"Well she is in some trouble and Jax found out exactly how bad it is last night."

"Ah I'm guessing he is going to want club action on her behalf."

"That would be putting it mildly." Opie smiled.

"So Jackson Teller has finally had his heart taken?" Piney asked smiling, his son's best friend had been acting awfully protective a woman he didn't know.

"Something like that."

"Well I can get out of church since Clay and I don't see eye to eye, so why don't I take the kids to the park and meet up with Anitta there."

"You would do that?"

"They're my grandkids."

"That hasn't mattered to you before."

"Well I have a feeling you are going to playing watch dog today and will be no entertainment to your kids, plus Ellie will love playing with Abel and Kenny can swing till his heart's content."

"Thanks Dad."

"Yeah, yeah don't get used to it." Piney commented heading back into the living room.

Getting dressed Opie headed into town to check on Tara. When he hit main street he saw that her tent for Taste of Charming wasn't set up and the lights in her bakery were off. Pulling into Teller-Morrow he called Donna and asked her to check on Tara when she was done with her session.

Walking into the club house he didn't see Jax, but that didn't mean anything. Jax was either late or walking right as they were getting ready to start church.

Sitting down he looked around the table at his brothers, not knowing how they would react when Jax told them about Tara's situation. He knew they would all want to beat the ATF agent to death for beating a woman, that was something SAMCRO didn't stand for.

Gemma Teller-Morrow went through her whole spiel about how Taste of Charming was doing phenomenally and was on route to raise more money than it ever had. Thanks to a certain baker and her delicious treats. She hated giving that woman any credit, but she had to admit the woman could bake. Throughout her whole spiel she had kept an eye out for Jax, it wasn't like him to miss church. He knew this was important to her.

After letting the Sons go, she headed towards Jax's house. Seeing his bike in the drive way made her feel a little better, but she had a bad feeling that he had a woman in the house. "I swear Jackson Nathaniel Teller if you have that baker in there I will chop off your dick." she said to herself as she opened the door with her key.

Looking around she didn't see any evidence that there was a woman at the house. Walking down the hall she checked Abel's room to find he wasn't in it. Heading towards her son's room she opened the door and stopped. Her son and grandson were snuggled together, fast asleep. Standing there she couldn't be mad at her son for being with his son, over the past month he had become a much better father and she wanted that to last.

When Gemma was getting ready to leave she saw Anitta's car pulling up. The woman was a tough one to break and didn't like Gemma all that much, but she dealt.

"Good morning, Anitta." Gemma said sweetly.

"Good morning, ma'am." Anitta responded.

"The boys are asleep."

"Okay, then I'll start making breakfast."

"Let them sleep. They need some together time."

"And they will have some together time at breakfast. If Abel sleeps much longer, Jax will have a little bear to put to bed tonight." Anitta stated, "I'm doing **your** son a favor."

Gemma just turned and walked towards her car, "bitch," whispered when she was inside. She didn't like the nanny one bit, but she had to admit the woman was good for Jax, didn't put with his bull shit and told him like it was.

Donna pulled her car into Tara's driveway beside her Mazda3 and parked. She was worried about her friend, Opie had called her an hour ago telling her that Tara's bakery was dark and nothing was in her tent. Walking to the door she pulled the spare key out of her purse.

Unlocking the door she headed inside, looking around it looked as though Tara wasn't even home. Moving towards the bedroom she saw that Tara's bed was still made. Turning around she saw that the closet door was open and the barrel of a gun was sticking out.

"Tara, it's me." Donna spoke quickly watching the barrel disappear into the closet.

Tara lowered the gun and placed it under her pillow. Getting up she opened the closet door and faced her friend, "I'm sorry, it was a rough night."

"I can see that." Donna said quietly, "Why are you sleeping in your closet?"

"Because it's dark, quiet and I have a lock on the door." Tara admitted embarrassed.

"Oh Tara, I am so sorry." Donna said moving towards her friend.

"It's okay. I just didn't feel safe in my room last night so I slept in the closet."

"Well you're safe now, so why don't you get ready for the day and we will work your tent and then go to the gym for a class."

"Okay, thanks Donna."

"No problem. Now go on and I will start making some brunch."

After Tara went into the bathroom and locked the door, Donna peaked inside the closet and saw the sleeping bag, the gun that had been pointed at her and could barely breath. Taking a picture she sent it to Opie. She was worried about her friend.

Jax woke up to someone wiggling his arms. Groaning he rolled over, but the wiggling kept up. Opening his eyes he was greeted by Anitta staring down at him. Jumping slightly he looked at what she was reaching for, Abel, who was still passed out next to Jax.

"Do I want to ask why he is in your bed?" Anitta asked smiling reaching for Abel.

"He was fussing this morning so I brought back here and we fell asleep." Jax admitted tickling his sons feet.

Abel wiggled against Anitta as Jax tickled his feet. Eventually he squealed with laughter. Anitta just smiled and walked out of Jax's room so he could get dressed.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Jax headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Before making it to the bathroom he noticed the time on his alarm, "shit" he whispered as he walked into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, Jax thought of how to deal with Gemma, who was going to be pissed he has missed her all in important meeting about Taste of Charming. Stepping in he realized he didn't care about how she reacted. He wanted to see Tara, to see how she was doing and then he had to talk to the club.

Donna was in the kitchen when Tara walked in, "feel better?" she asked flipping the pancakes.

"More human at least." Tara admitted sitting down, "that smells amazing."

"Thanks. I'll teach it to you after this mess is taken care of."

Tara just smiled and stared at her hands, "how did.. how did... how did..." she stuttered.

"Jax took the news as expected. He's livid and wants to protect you. But he did say he would try to not go to club so that you can get some time to gain the upper hand." Donna assured as she set down a plate in front of Tara.

"He's going to give me time?" Tara questioned unsure reaching for syrup.

"Sort of. He will tell the club today so from here on out you will always have a son watching you, but hopefully he will let you confront Joshua first." Donna answered and then asked, "Tara, what is Joshua's last name."

"Kohn." Tara answered digging into the pancakes Donna had set in front of her.

After the two friends finished eating breakfast they headed into town. Walking down main street Tara felt herself tensing. She knew Kohn was in town, but had no idea where. As she opened the door to her bakery she heard the clicking of heels.

Turning she faced Gemma Teller-Morrow, "Well it's nice of you to show." Gemma snidely commented.

Tara just nodded her head and headed inside, she wasn't going to take the bait today with Gemma.

"What you're too good to talk to me?" Gemma said following Tara inside.

"Of course not Mrs. Teller-Morrow. I'm just not in the mood to argue with you." Tara said walking behind the display cases.

"Don't get lippy with me, chef. I can ruin you in this town."

Tara spun around and walk to where she was toe to toe with Gemma, "bring it on. I have had people do a lot worse to me than you. So go ahead and try to take me down."

Donna sat down at one of the tables and watched Tara take on Gemma. No woman in town ever went toe to toe with her.

"Watch it chef. I can make your life real miserable and ruin your business."

"I'd like to see you try. My tent was the only one yesterday that had a constant line." Tara challenged, "you can hate me all you want, but it won't change a God damn thing. I'm not going anywhere Gemma." she finished snidely and turned to go back to get supplies to start baking.

"Bitch." Gemma said loudly.

"Whore." Tara responded turning to face the matriarch.

"What did you just call me?" Gemma asked giving the woman a second chance to change her response.

"You heard me."

"I don't think I did."

"Whore." Tara said with more emphasis walking back towards Gemma.

"You little bitch." Gemma spat and raised her hand.

Tara beat her to the punch and her hand went hard across Gemma's face leaving a red mark.

Gemma was about to retaliate when strong arms wrapped around her middle and carried her out of Tara's bakery. She was madder than a bumble bee. That bitch had hit her. Now she wanted her out of Charming.

When Gemma had gotten carried out of her bakery, Tara looked at her window and saw that she and Gemma had attracted a crowd, the Sons of Anarchy. Shaking her hand she went back to getting her supplies so she could make her cupcakes and cookies.

Donna got up and went to help her friend, smiling. The woman had gumption.

Jax set his mother down and looked at her cheek, trying not to smile. It wasn't funny that someone had hit his Mom, but it did amuse him that it was Tara.

"Stop smirking at me Jackson." Gemma warned. Turning to Clay, "I want her shop closed and her out of Charming." she demanded.

"Gem, I can't do that." Clay responded looking at his wife, "her bakery is the only thing making money at this event. And we all know Charming needs more businesses that actually do good economically."

"Clay Morrow." Gemma huffed.

"Let it go Gem. She got you today." Clay responded his tone meaning business.

Gemma crossed her arms and pouted. Her husband was supposed to be able to do anything she wanted. He may be the president of the club, but she ran things.

Jax patted Clay on the shoulder, "it ain't easy being king," he commented before making his way to the bakery. Smiling he walked in to the sight of Tara covered in flour with a dot on her nose. Standing in the doorway he realized how comforting the sight was considering what he had learned last night.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Tara greet him, "huh?" he said coming out of his head.

"I said I'm sorry for hitting your Mom." Tara said again more embarrassed.

"It's alright, she'll live." Jax commented smiling as he walked further into the bakery. This was the first time he had been inside with the lights on, "you do know she wants you kicked out of town."

"Yeah I know, she can try all she wants, I'm not going anywhere." Tara answered bending over to set the trays in the oven.

Jax leaned back on his heels watching Tara bend over. Her jeans hugged her ass just right. Stepping forward he was about to grab when he heard, "um hum." Turning he looked at Donna who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Stepping back he let his hand fall, but his dick was not listening to the command to calm down, because it was now straining against his zipper.

"Tara I was wondering if we could talk." He asked when he was a safe distance away.

"Okay." Tara said stepping out from behind the case, turning to Donna, "when the cupcakes start to smell, check on them. That's usually when they are done." she finished, wiping her hands on her apron, taking it off and wiping her face.

Jax was slightly disappointed to see the dot of flour disappear off her nose.

Donna nodded and watched as Jax and Tara head outside.

Walking up the street Jax didn't know how to start this conversation. "Jax I know Donna told you about my past." Tara said breaking the silence.

"Yeah she did. But why didn't you?" Jax asked looking sideways at her.

"Because when I first came to Charming I didn't know anyone and quite honestly you scared the ever livin' daylights out of me."

"Sorry."

"No it wasn't you being you. It was you in the fact that you are a man." Tara said, "even now men make me nervous, I don't like having my back to anyone and being in crowds makes me nervous." she admitted as they continued.

"Have you talked to anyone about what happened?"

"A professional? No. I didn't see the point when I left Chicago, I had gotten away from Joshua. But now that everyone knows I guess I should." she commented staring straight ahead.

Stopping Jax gently put his hand in front of her, "Tara, I haven't told the club anything yet. But I will tell them tomorrow at church. We'll help you."

For the umpteenth time Tara was tired of feeling like a charity case, "Don't you dare tell the club" she warned in a low voice.

"Tara, I have a responsibility." Jax tried to reason.

"Yes to them, not to me." Tara pointed out stepping back.

"Tara what is this about? I just want to help."

"No this is about you and your God complex. Well not everything is going to go your way Jax Teller." Tara said turning to walk back to her bakery, "And I don't need a man to handle my shit." she finished before walking away.

Neither Jax or Tara noticed the man in the dark suit taking pictures of them and their conversation.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think!<p>

Have a wonderful Thanksgiving!


	6. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters. Kurt Sutter does. **

Here is another update. I am almost done with student teaching so they may be coming quicker in the next week. Thanks again for always reviewing and telling me what you think. I am so happy so many people are enjoying my story.

**These are just some of the reviews I felt needed some clarification. Thanks again for leaving reviews! **

amra .lolic .58- Hopefully you like this chapter!

jbear061162- I am so glad you are liking my AU. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Lauren (Guest)- If you go back and read chapter 4, I wrote that someone was taking pictures of Jax, Tara and Abel. That is how the camera appears on Tara's door step. She looks at it, drops it and then Jax looks at it.

* * *

><p>Jax just stood there and watched Tara walk away. Okay he had to admit it was more of sashay, the woman walked with her hips and it was driving him insane. After Tara disappeared into her bakery, Jax shook his head, the woman had just put him in his place. He didn't like it. He didn't have a God complex, he just wanted to protect her. Even if she wouldn't admit it, she needed protection.<p>

Shaking his head he moved towards the SOA tent where Bobby was doing his Elvis impersonation. No one in club was the entertainer like Bobby. As he walked over, Clay stopped him, "what's going with the baker?" he asked quietly.

Turning and walking with Clay, "She has a past in which some bad shit happened to her. Now that past has come to Charming." Jax explained.

"What kind of bad shit?" Clay questioned looking at his VP.

"Her ex-boyfriend beat her for a year."

"That piece of shit!" Clay seethed. He didn't know the baker, but she had gumption and he like that about her, plus she seemed to have a level head on her shoulders.

"I want this bastard dead, Clay."

"You and me both VP."

"I was going to ask for a vote to put protection on her."

"You know this will be unanimous decision, but we'll bring it to church tonight." Clay commented clapping Jax on the shoulder before walking back to the tent.

Jax watched Clay walk away and turned to face the bakery, "no not now. Maybe tomorrow." he whispered. His ego had taken enough beating over the past two days.

Tara walked back into her bakery and headed to the stove. Donna watched her friend and could tell something was wrong, "Do I want to know?" she asked trying to hide a smile.

"Is Jax always such a jackass?" Tara asked.

"Ah, I see you've met his protective side."

"I don't care what side it is, he cannot and will not tell me what to do." Tara blushed.

"You care what side, besides that back side has all the goodies." Donna giggled, "believe me I know. I may be married to his best friend but doesn't mean that I don't appreciate Jax's well toned body."

Tara laughed, "you're horrible."

"I know." Donna agreed, "But as a woman I like to look at nice things."

"I can understand that. But does Opie?" Tara asked

"Opie knows that I love him and would never do something to hurt him. I especially would never cheat on him."

"You really love him don't you." Tara commented slightly jealous of her friends marriage. She wanted the white picket fence with kids running around and a husband who came home at the end of the day.

"I have since I first saw him freshman year of high school." Donna replied with glossy eyes, "Opie has always been mine, I can't imagine my life without him."

Tara just nodded and tilted her head, the cupcakes were smelling. Walking over she opened the oven and pulled out the two pans of cupcakes as people started to file into her bakery. Within minutes _Cookies crumbles and Cupcakes_ was full of people waiting for a taste of Tara's baking. Word of mouth was spreading up and down the street of the delicious items she was selling.

Jax stood across the street from the bakery and couldn't help but smile at the success Tara was having. He was happy that the town loved her. More than once in the past couple of hours he had heard people telling others to go and try out her bakery. Even though he was sure she would never speak to him again, Jax was proud. Tara was standing on her own feet, doing something she loved after everything she had been through.

Not paying attention Jax didn't see Opie come stand beside him, "Creep much?" Opie asked smiling.

"Not creeping, watching." Jax responded to his best friend.

"Uh-huh. I heard Tara slapped Gemma."

"She did, I have to admit my Mom deserved it and I'm surprised no one has done it before."

"Jax, everyone is scared shitless of your Mom."

"Everyone but Tara."

"Well Tara has been through worse shit than your Mom."

"Yeah she has." Jax said turning away from the bakery, "I need you at the table tonight."

"For?" Opie asked playing dumb.

"You know what."

"Jax you told Donna you would give Tara a couple weeks."

"Yeah and then I talked to Tara."

"I'm guessing that didn't go well."

"She told me I have a God complex and that she didn't need a man to handle her shit."

"So she burned you up one side and down the other." Opie commented not able to hide his smile.

"Something like that." Jax replied, "But this isn't about her problem with me telling the club, I want her safe."

"Jax..." Opie warned.

"I know."

"No, I don't think you do." Opie cut off, "Tara isn't some crow eater who will know to go away, she is a marriage and kids kind of woman. You can't just come around once and awhile, if you want to be with her that's awesome. I think you two would be great, but if you're just looking for a quick lay, call Ima."

"Op."

"No, I'm not kidding Jax. I will kick your ass if you hurt Tara."

"You do realize you aren't married to Tara, right?" Jax asked.

"Of course I do. I'm married to her best friend, who will chop off your dick if you do anything to her best friend."

Jax and Opie both involuntarily shuddered at the last thought and headed towards the SOA tent. Both men knew this day was going to be long.

The afternoon flew by. Tara and Donna had worked their butts off keeping the customers inside the bakery happy. Many of them wanted to sample almost everything Tara could make. Of course she was happy to oblige, despite being tired. As the crowd died down, because dinner time was approaching Donna looked over at Tara who was smiling freely.

"It was a good day." Donna commented as she dried the cookie sheet Tara had handed her.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything." Tara replied smiling at her friend.

"Not even your conversation with Jax?"

"No, I think I was a tad too hard on him. He does just want to help."

"Which is something you're not used to."

"Right. It wasn't right to jump down his throat because I'm wary of people." Tara commented, "I'll apologize after I close."

"Oh, hun Jax won't be here to follow you home tonight." Donna said quickly.

"Oh." Tara replied quietly. She had come to depend on Jax following her home. "Well then when I see him tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Donna yawned, "I'm going to head home. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to do a little housekeeping and look at the receipts from today."

"Okay. Don't stay too late."

"I won't, Mom" Tara teased as she waved night to Donna.

Donna was shaking her head and laughing as she walked out the door and ran into someone, "I'm so sorry," she said bending down to pick up her purse.

"It's alright. Sounded like a good conversation." the man responded carefully pocketing a set of keys.

"It was. It's been a long day."

"Well then I will let you get home." the stranger replied helping Donna stand.

"Thank you. Have a good evening."

"I will. And you too." He replied giving a slight wave. Turning the man stared at the bakery, where she worked.

Across town the Sons of Anarchy sat around their reaper table waiting on whatever news was so important that it couldn't wait for tomorrow. "What's this about Clay?" Tig Trager asked.

"VP you wanna explain?" Clay asked Jax who was sitting at his left.

Jax nodded and started, "You all know Tara Knowles, the owner of _Cookies crumbles and Cupcakes_, right?"

"Yeah her cupcakes are better than Bobby's." Juice commented.

"Shut up shithead." Bobby commented, "What's going on Jax?"

"Well Tara moved her about a month and half ago from Chicago." Jax continued looking around the table.

"Yeah so." Tig interjected.

"I'm getting there." Jax snapped, "In Chicago, Tara dated this ATF agent for almost 2 years. Well for one of those years, he beat her when she would do things he didn't like." he finished in a tight voice, "now this asshole is in Charming, stalking Tara." he said pulling out the camera and handing it to Bobby.

"Wah are we gonna do ta this arsehole?" Chibs asked.

"First we need to concentrate on keeping the new baker safe. She is the only person making money at this stupid event." Clay commented staring around his table at the angry faces.

"Don't let Gemma hear you say that." Bobby said handing the camera to Juice, "But I'm with Chibs, what are we going to do?"

Jax looked at Opie, "Tara wants a couple weeks to figure things out."

"Jax that can't happen." Happy spoke, "If this asshole is in Charming as you say, then we have to act. She isn't safe and neither are you and your boy."

"I know, but I also don't want to push her and have her not trust us to keep her safe." Jax commented, "Look I know you all want this guys ass and I'm with you. Tara was defenseless when he beat her, but she and Donna are signed up to take self defense classes in Lodi at a gym there." he continued.

"Self defense classes are going to do jack to a guy this sadistic." Tig commented glaring at Jax.

"I know." Jax seethed, "But for the next two weeks I think we should just be a security detail. Keep an eye on Tara. Someone always at her bakery, someone watching her house at night and doing drive bys during the day and someone always following her to and from her home."

"Look brothers I know you all want to kill this guy and when the chance comes you all will be able to put a bullet in him, but right now I agree with VP. Tara needs to know we are on her side, so protection detail for two weeks." Clay said, "in favor say 'I'".

I's went up around the table and Clay banged the gavel. The sons slowly left church and headed out to have some fun in the club house. It had been a long weekend.

Tara was sitting in her office looking over receipts, she was tired but knew she didn't want to have to look at them tomorrow. "Two more to go." she told herself looking at the stack. It had been a successful day for her. She couldn't help but smile.

After she finished she grabbed her purse and headed out to the main shop. Stopping short she saw a figure staring in her front window. Stepping closer Tara let out a loud yelp! Tripping over herself she got behind the display case and crawled into her office closing and locking the door.

Bringing out her phone she quickly texted Donna, _Jax bakery!_ Sitting back she tried to calm down, but couldn't. Joshua had really found her and was in Charming standing in front of her store.

Donna was at home putting Ellie and Kenny to bed when her phone beeped. Reaching into her pocket she pulled it out and looked at the message from Tara. Walking out of Kenny's room, Donna called the club house.

Bobby was sitting at the bar when the phone rang. Reaching over he answered, "Sons of Anarchy."

"Bobby, I need Jax, now!" Donna stated in a rush.

"Hold on. I'll get him."

Donna was standing in the living room when she heard Bobby call for Jax. She was about to hang up when Jax came on the line, "What's up Donna?"

"Tara."

"Where is she."

"Bakery. And Jax he's there."

All Donna got in return was a dial tone.

Jax hadn't wanted to take Donna's call, but something in the way Bobby was staring at him had him picking up the phone. He didn't need to hear what it was about. He knew instantly it was Tara. Slamming down the phone he stormed out of the club house with Opie on his heels.

"Jax what's going on?" Opie asked following his best friend.

"Tara."

"What's happening? I need more than one word answers."

"That asshole is in front of her store."

By that time it wasn't just Opie outside with Jax, most of the club was. Clay just waved his hand and everyone followed to their bikes.

Jax jumped on his Harley and headed out.

Joshua Kohn stood in front of _Cookie crumbles and Cupcakes _and smiled. He had seen the fear in Tarah's eyes when she saw him. "Good, you should be frightened you little whore." he said to himself. He had spent a month searching for her, when a coworker had come into his office telling that some small town sheriff was looking into the RO, Tarah had had against him. Smiling he had looked up the cop and found Charming, California.

Walking back to the main door, he jiggled the handle again, "So you aren't as dumb as you look." he mused. He was about to put an elbow through the window when the roar of motorcycles caught his attention, "you stupid whore." he swore looking at the lights heading his way.

Looking once again inside he quickly made his way down the street and into an alley before the biker gang could see him.

Jax jumped off his bike when he was in front of Tara's bakery. Trying the door he discovered it was locked. Fearing frightening her, he looked at Opie, "Call Donna."

Opie pulled out his phone and called his wife. Donna picked up on the second ring, "Tell Tara to come unlock the door. We're standing outside." Opie relayed looking at Jax.

Quickly Donna called Tara, "The guys are outside. They need you to unlock the door." She spoke quietly.

Tara nearly had a heart attack when her phone had rang. Slowly she opened the door to her office and crawled to behind the display case and peaked out. When she saw the leather clad bikers standing in front of her window she breathed a slight sigh of relief.

Standing she tried to calm her nerves, but when she opened the door and Jax pulled her to him, she broke down. Wrapping her arms around his waist as tightly as she could Tara cried. She could fell Jax pushing her backwards and bodies moving past her, but she didn't care that the Sons were in her bakery, she just wanted Jax to hold her and make her feel safe.

When Tara had opened the door, Jax hadn't been able to help himself. He needed to know she was okay. Then she broke down and he knew she wasn't. Gently leading her backwards into her bakery, he let his brothers inside so they could check it out. Softly, Jax threaded his fingers through Tara's hair, trying to calm her down. When she started to sag against him, he realized she was coming down off the adrenaline.

Cupping her face, "Are you harmed?" he asked quietly.

"No, just scared. He was standing outside my store." Tara hiccupped, getting worked up again. She still hadn't let go of Jax's kutte.

"Well he is gone for now." another voice said.

Tara turned to look at where the voice had come from, "I'm Bobby Munson." the man spoke keeping his distance.

Tara nodded and looked around at the rest of the men, "I'll introduce you the rest of them some other time. Let's get you home." Jax commented leading her outside.

Starting to walk towards Tara's car, she stopped in front of his bike, "I can't drive home." she whispered raising her hand, which was shaking violently.

"Jax take her home on your bike." Clay spoke. "I'll have Half-Sak drop her car off in the morning."

"Thank you." Tara whispered looking at the Sons president. Clay just nodded.

Jax put his helmet on her and tightened it under her chin and climbed on his bike. Opie picked Tara up and placed her behind Jax, "hold on tight." he instructed. Tara put her arms around Jax's middle and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Opie nodded at Jax, who then backed his bike out and headed towards Tara's house. When they pulled into the drive way, Tara shakily climbed off and looked around scared. Jax got off his bike and pulled her close, "he can't hurt you." he whispered into her hair as he held her.

"Jax, will you stay with me?" Tara whispered looking into his blue eyes.

"Of course." Jax responded knowing that nothing was going to happen. Looking over his shoulder he nodded at Happy and Chibs who were keeping an eye out that night.

Tara took Jax's hand and led him up to her front porch. When she tried to put her keys in the locks she kept dropping the keys. Getting frustrated, Jax finally took the keys front her and opened her front door and followed her inside.

Looking around Jax was amazed at how open Tara's little house was. It wasn't overly decorated, but simple touches to make it a home everywhere. Following her back to her room he watched as she went into her closet and pulled out a sleeping bag.

"Tara?" he questioned.

"When I get scared I sleep in my closet because it has no windows." Tara admitted staring at the sleeping bag in her hand.

Jax walked over and took the sleeping bag from her hand, "Where would you like me to sleep?" he asked looking at Tara's bed room. It wasn't an overly large room, but was able to fit her queen size bed.

Tara pointed towards the space between her bed and the wall with window in it. Jax nodded at her and walked over and laid out the sleeping bag, "I'm going to call Anitta and ask her to stay the night with Abel." Jax said as Tara headed into the bathroom. She just nodded at him.

Tara turned on the sink and cried for a few seconds. She thought she was done being scared of Kohn, but seeing him had set her back. And now Jax was sleeping in her room, by her bed, "I can't do this." she whispered to herself, before going through her nightly routine.

Jax walked around Tara's bedroom after getting off the phone with Anitta. The older woman had been a little unsure of him asking until he had explained about Tara asking. After hearing this news, Anitta had readily agreed to stay the night with Abel.

Tara walked out of the bathroom to Jax sitting on her bed. Stepping closer, "do you need to use the bathroom for anything?" she asked quietly as she stood next to him.

"No, I'm just wondering why you asked me to stay." Jax answered staring up at her.

"You make me feel safe." Tara admitted wringing her hands.

Jax gently took Tara's hands, "it's okay to be frightened."

"I'm tired of being frightened." Tara said looking into Jax's blue eyes, "I just want to move on."

"You will." he encouraged, "And the club is going to help." he added.

"Jax." she warned.

"Before you bite my head off, listen. We took a table vote and the guys voted to keep a protection detail on you. Someone will be at your shop when you are there. Someone will be checking on your house during the day. Someone will always be posted outside at night to keep watch. And someone will follow you to and from the bakery and anywhere else you go." Jax explained, "I know you want to do this on your own, but Tara you are still emotional about this and can't think straight, so please let me and my club help keep you safe."

Tara just nodded and gave Jax a hug. He held her tightly. "Thank you." she whispered with her head nuzzled against Jax's shoulder. "You're welcome." he responded letting her go, "let's go to bed."

Jax laid down on the floor and covered up with sleeping bag, when the door bell rang. Tara instantly sat up and had her night stand lamp on, revolver in hand. Jax just stared open mouthed at her. Slowly he got up and moved towards the door, drawing his gun. Looking through the peephole he lowered his gun and waved at Tara to lower hers.

Opening the door to Chibs, "Here ya go Jackie Boy. Op went by your house so you'd sleep more comfortable. And Donna wanted me to warn you about your dick." he laughed handing Jax the duffel bag. Jax just nodded and closed the door and locked it.

Walking back towards the bedroom Tara didn't ask about the comment. She just climbed into bed and rolled over. Jax went into the bathroom and changed into the sweats and t-shirt Opie had packed him. Entering Tara's room again he couldn't help but notice how small she looked in her bed. Stepping towards her bed side lamp he turned it off and ambled back over to the sleeping bag.

Tara woke in the night covered in a cold sweat to the gentle sound of snoring. Looking over the side of her bed she stared down at Jax Teller who was fast asleep on the floor. The sleeping bag was only covering his legs, his right arm was behind his head under the pillow she had given him to use. Shaking she slowly crawled down to the floor and under the sleeping bag. Snuggling closer to Jax, Tara fell asleep peacefully for the first time in more than a year.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think! Thanks again!<p> 


	7. Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters. Kurt Sutter does. **

Thank you all for the 100+ reviews! That makes happier than I can even begin to say!

So this chapter will probably be the longest because I was losing my muse for dragging the story out. And I don't want to put you all in suspense more than I have too!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jax woke up half way through the night to something tickling his nose. Turning he heard a muffled grumble and an arm tightened around his waist. Shifting he moved the hair away from his nose and looked at Tara who was holding onto him as if he was a life line. Lowering the arm that was behind his head, he tucked Tara closer to him.<p>

Tara had started to struggle against Jax, so he began to gently rub her side. Soon she was still and fast asleep. Jax laid quietly listening to her breathing even out. Letting himself drift off again, Jax wondered if this is what it would feel like to hold Tara every night.

As the sun rose so did Tara. She cursed Joshua for not allowing curtains in the apartment in Chicago, but at this moment she was glad. The natural light coming in from her window casted a glow on Jax Teller, who was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. Having him at her mercy she traced his lips with her fingers and trailed them down to his abs and traced his six pack lightly. Feeling his stir, Tara stopped and quickly dashed to the bathroom.

_Why did I do that? He isn't mine to touch._ she chastised herself. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Tara peeked out into her bedroom and saw that Jax was still fast asleep. Quietly she made her way across her room to the closet, grabbing a change of clothes she went back into the bathroom to change.

Feeling ready to face the day, she headed out into the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast. Sneaking a glance she saw that the same two Sons were outside. Grabbing two cups of coffee she headed towards the front door. Opening the door she poked her head out and looked at the two tired Sons.

Chibs nudged Happy with his boot, "the lass is up." he said.

Happy turned towards the tan house, "is everything okay," he asked getting off his Harley.

Tara stopped at the end of the drive way and nodded and held out the two cups of coffee as the roar of motorcycles came up the street. Chibs jumped off his motorcycles and followed Happy as they walked across the street to Tara. Each took a cup and then gulped down the liquid.

"Wow." Happy smiled, "that was a good cup of coffee."

"That it was, brother." Chibs agreed.

Tara just nodded and looked at Tig and Juice, who just arrived. Walking up, "coffee, where?" Juice asked looking around.

"Inside." Tara squeaked.

Jax had woken when Tara did because of her jump. It was hard when she had traced his lips. Jax had been dying to put his hands in her hair and pull her full lips down to his. But he had almost come unglued when Tara's fingers made their way down to his abs. It had been the single most intimate moment he had ever had with a woman and he was supposed to be asleep.

Rolling over Jax looked at the door and heard Tara moving around in her kitchen. When he heard the front door open he made his way into the bathroom. Looking around he realized that Tara was not a normal woman. Her bathroom was very minimalist, but still feminine. She had little touches here and there like the living room, but overall the room was unisex. Splashing some water on his face, Jax moved to change into his clothes from yesterday and noticed Tara's sleep clothes laying on the floor, with a hint of purple lace showing.

Never being able to control his curiosity, Jax picked up the purple lace boy shorts and took a labored breath, "not a good idea." he said out loud. Putting the underwear back in place Jax made his way into her bedroom. Putting his clothes back in the duffle, he heard the front door open and voices come inside.

Tara had slowly started to back up as Tig and Juice had come up. She was still unsure of them. She was about to back up some more when she ran into something.

Turning around, "sorry." she whispered to the Scottish accented one.

"It's alright dear," Chibs told the nervous woman, "I'm Filip, but everyone calls me Chibs." he said trying to reassure Tara.

"Tara." she replied quietly, looking at the other 3 men standing on her driveway talking.

Chibs gently put his arm over her shoulders, "The bald one there is Happy, the curly headed lad is Tig, and the tattooed head guy is Juice." he told her pointing them out as he introduced them.

Tara nodded feeling more comfortable at least knowing the men's names. "Tig and Juice are going to be watching your house today while you are at the bakery." Chibs informed, "and Jackie-boy is going to follow you to the bakery."

"What about you and Happy?" Tara asked unsure.

"Well lass, we are going to go the club house and catch some z's." Chibs replied.

Tara nodded, "are you all hungry? I could make some breakfast."

"Hey brothers, ya hungry?" Chibs asked, gaining the attention of the other three men.

Happy, Tig and Juice all looked at each other and then at Tara and nodded.

Tara quickly headed inside with the little army following after her. Heading towards her kitchen, Tara started getting out ingredients for pancakes and waffles. After everything was set out, she felt a hand on hers, looking over she saw Happy.

"You don't have to cook us breakfast." Happy said looking at the nervous baker.

"It's the least I can do." Tara argued.

"No. You don't owe us anything." Happy argued, "as a club we don't tolerate bastards beating up on women."

Tara nodded and felt a tear start down her cheek, Happy just reached over and wiped it away with his thumb. Nodding at Tara he went and sat back down at her kitchen table.

Jax stood in the hallway watching his brothers interact with the woman who had stolen his heart. Opie was going to give him shit for it, but Jax didn't care. Tara was different. This time things would work out, even if it killed him.

Stepping out into the light, "morning, Jackie-boy." Chibs responded scooting his chair over.

"Morning" Jax responded walking over to Tara, who had her back to him. Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders, "how did you sleep?" he asked quietly.

Tara looked over her shoulder at Jax, "good. better." she whispered turning red.

Jax just smiled and rubbed her shoulders, before walking to sit down around the table.

"Hey chef." Tig stopped when he saw Jax glaring at him, "that smells amazing." Tig finished returning the glare at Jax.

"Thank you." Tara said turning around with a plate full of pancakes, "I have pancakes and waffles. And I'll get the syrup." she said placing the plate down in front of the guys, who all jumped to get food. Grabbing the syrup and butter she set them on the table.

The little group of six ate in silence. The guys all to concentrated on saying something that might end in Jax wanting to kill them and Tara was to nervous to say anything. Juice was the first to break the silence, "that was amazing."

"Thanks. Juice?" Tara hesitantly responded.

"Yeah." He reassured.

Jax watched Tara interact and realized that for her to become comfortable, she was going to have to meet the guys and be around them more than just short meetings like this. Especially since Bobby would be spending everyday in her bakery.

As breakfast came to a close, there was a loud thump outside. Getting up the Sons made their way to the front window of Tara's house and looked out to see Half-Sack lowering her car into her drive way. Jax gently squeezed Tara's shoulders and led her back to her bedroom.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to head out front and talk to the prospect. Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to shower. And what is Happy doing in my kitchen?" she asked curious.

"He's going to do your dishes. He's a bit of a neat freak."

"He doesn't have to."

"He wants to. Tara every Son here wants to help you. They want to see you stay in Charming. Each of us has some motive, but mostly it's to keep your safe."

"What's your motive?" Tara asked because that was all she had heard out of what Jax had told her.

"I'll tell you at a later date, so we need to take a minute to figure everything out." Jax responded smiling.

"Okay we'll take a minute." Tara agreed, having no idea what he meant by taking a minute.

"I promise we will talk about my motive." Jax said as if reading her mind.

Tara just smiled as Jax walked to her door. Following behind him she locked her bedroom door and headed towards her bathroom to take a shower.

Walking into the kitchen Jax looked at Happy, "be careful with her stuff." he instructed.

"Got it, Boss." Happy responded as he continued to wash the dishes.

Jax just smirked and walked outside to talk to Half-Sack. "Hey.. Hey.. Jax." Half-Sack said as Jax approached.

"Prospect." Jax replied, "any problems with car?"

"Nope was able to move it no problem."

"Good. Anyone around it?"

"Not when I got there."

"Alright unhook it and head back to TM."

After Half-Sack was done putting Tara's car in her drive way he headed back to Teller-Morrow, while Jax waited for Tara to come outside. Happy came out of the house smelling his hands, "Do I even want to know?" Tig asked.

"They smell like lemons." Happy replied shoving his hand in Tig's face.

"Get those mitts..." Tig started before smelling Happy's hands, "wow they really do."

Jax just laughed and looked at Chibs and Happy, "head back to the club house to get some sleep."

"Alright boss." Happy replied walking to his bike.

"See ya later lover boy." Chibs laughed as he headed towards his bike.

Jax just shook his head, leave it to Chibs to see something Jax didn't want seen yet. Looking at Juice and Tig, "you don't have to sit in front of her house all day, just do some drive by's. Make sure everything is okay."

"So do you want us to try her doors and everything?" Juice asked as Tig slapped him in the back of the head.

"No, just check out any cars that don't look like they belong and make sure nothing is wrong with the house."

Juice and Tig didn't say anything as they headed back to TM. Jax sat outside on the front steps and waited for Tara. He was worried about Abel, he hadn't spent a night away from his son since he had brought him from the hospital. He was pulling his phone out when Anitta's car pulled to a stop in front of Tara's house.

Getting up Jax headed towards the car, "Anitta is everything okay?" he asked worried looking the back seat at a tear stained faced Abel.

"Everything is fine, Jax. Abel just missed you." Anitta said getting Abel out of his car seat. The little boy was wiggling to get away from Anitta and to his Dad.

Jax took Abel and kissed his head, "hey little guy. It's okay. I won't leave you again." he cooed as Abel gulped for air.

"Is everything okay, Jax?" Anitta asked in a hushed tone.

"I think so. I don't for sure though."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Make sure Tara is safe."

"Why?"

"Because that's what the Sons of Anarchy do." Jax retorted, getting tired of people questioning his motives.

"Is that the only reason?" Anitta questioned, knowing that Jax wanted to keep his motive to himself.

"No."

"Good." Anitta smiled as Tara stepped outside.

"Good morning, Anitta" Tara said coming to stand beside Jax.

"Good morning, Tara" Anitta replied taking in the picture of Jax, Tara and Abel. She kept her thoughts to herself about them being a cute family. "I do hope everything is okay."

Tara nodded, "everything is better this morning."

"I'm glad." she said stepping forward, "Well I will take Abel home and put him down for a nap." she said trying to pry Abel away from Jax, but Abel wasn't having it.

"Actually Anitta." Tara said, "I was wondering if you and Abel would like to hang out at the bakery today?"

Looking at Abel, who just realized that Tara was there, "I think that would be a great idea. I'll have to run by Jax's and get his play pen." Anitta said happily looking at Abel who was now reaching for Tara.

Tara gently took Abel from Jax, "well why don't I follow Jax home and give you a couple hours of sleep, it doesn't look as though you got much." she finished.

"You would be right." Anitta smiled rubbing Abel's back, "this little guy has a powerful set of lungs."

"Good, that means he's healthy." Jax said not able to take his eyes off Tara holding his son, "Tara are you sure you want to watch him by yourself?" he asked looking her over.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Tara insisted, "I love kids."

Anitta couldn't hide her smile at the look on Jax's face. He looked so in love and didn't even realize it. It was a sight that Anitta was happy to see, since Jax was known around town as man-whore, it was funny to see him so smitten with a woman who didn't and wouldn't put up with his shit.

"Okay, then I guess you can follow me home and we'll get Abel all packed up for the day." Jax said smiling.

"Oh Tara you are going to need his car seat." Anitta said remembering their plan for the day.

Jax walked with Anitta to her car and helped her get Abel's car seat out and into Tara's little car, while Tara played with Abel who was smiling and happy. She had his feet grazing the ground making him giggle happily as he stared up at her. Jax stopped more than once to look at his son and smile. It looked for effortless for Tara to take care of him.

Once the car seat was in Tara's back seat she scooped Abel up and walked towards her car, "ready to go for a ride little man?" she asked smiling. Abel just clapped his hands as she buckled him in and headed towards the driver's seat.

"Thanks Tara. I really need some sleep." Anitta smiled.

Tara smiled and hugged the woman. Turning to Jax, "I'll follow you." she grinned.

"What?"

"Now the tables are turned." she giggled.

Jax just smiled and walked to his bike. Climbing onto his bike he put on his helmet and prepared to show Tara his home.

Gemma Teller-Morrow was furious. Clay was keeping something from her and she didn't like it. Jax wasn't answering his cell phone and he wasn't at home. Pacing in his living room she stopped when she heard his bike pull up and turn off. Walking to front door she stepped outside and froze. It wasn't just her son coming home, it was also the baker, who had Abel in her back seat.

Walking towards the drive way, "Jackson Nathanial Teller." she snapped, "Where have you been all night?" she demanded to know.

"I was out." Jax replied walking towards Tara's car to get out Abel.

"Out where?"

"Out." Jax answered glaring at his Mom.

"With the baker I'm assuming." she commented glaring at Tara.

"He was with me, Gemma. I asked him to stay at my house." Tara interjected.

"Did ya suck his dick to?"

"Mom. Knock it off." Jax warned.

Gemma just passed her son and got in Tara's face, "I told you to stay away from my son."

"Your son is a grown man." Tara replied going toe to toe with Gemma yet again, "I will see him if I want to."

"You've been warned Chef." Gemma retold before heading to her Cadillac.

Tara just turned and stared at Jax, "Your Mom is crazy."

"She's just protective." Jax said holding Abel and staring at where his Mom's Cadillac had been sitting.

"Jax, don't take this the wrong way, but she seems a little obsessed with you."

"I know. She is, but that's because of my little brother."

"Oh, Jax. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Tara said quickly walking over to him, "I never would have."

Jax just took one of Tara's hands, "it's okay. I don't talk about Thomas a whole lot. Someday I'll tell you about him and why my Mom is obsessed with me."

"Okay." Tara agreed squeezing his hand.

Together they walked into Jax's house. Tara looked around in awe, the house was clean. Not what she expected from a bachelor pad. Walking around, she loved the layout. It was an open kitchen and dining room with a separate living room. The walls were covered with Harley Davidson mirrors, but Tara had to give that to Jax, since it was his house.

"See something you like?" Jax asked as he watched Tara explore his house.

"No, just curious." she admitted blushing, "its... so you." she finished sitting down on the couch.

Jax looked around, "I guess it is." he said folding up the play pen.

Standing up he looked at Tara and extended his hand. Tara gently took Jax's hand headed back out to her car. "I'll follow you to the bakery and call Bobby."

"Okay. Thanks again for staying at my house last night, Jax."

"It wasn't a problem, Tara." Jax replied buckling Abel into his car seat, "Ready for today?"

"Yeah, more than I have been lately."

"It's going to be okay," Jax told her pulling Tara close and holding her.

Tara just rested her head on his shoulder and let herself relax. She felt better about the whole situation. It actually felt like she was going to be able to handle everything her way. Jax and Tara stood in their embrace silently, each thinking about the other until they heard clapping and squealing.

Tara turned to look at Abel, who had been watching them, "I think he likes us together."

"He isn't the only one." Jax agreed ruffling Abel's hair, "come on let's get your bakery open."

Tara and Jax arrived at her bakery, to see Bobby standing in front of the small door, with a group of people waiting to get inside. "What's going on Bobby?" Jax asked as Bobby came to help him with the play pen.

"People been waiting out here for an hour or so, wanting to tastes the baker's stuff." Bobby commented looking at Tara, who was holding Abel.

"They have?" she asked looking at the group.

"Yes ma'am. Word of mouth has been spreading around town and outside of if about your treats." Bobby commented smiling.

Tara smiled happily, while Abel clapped. Turning she walked towards her bakery, "Everyone please listen." The group stopped talking and turned to look at Tara.

"My treats are going to take some time to bake. I do not make any overnight, everything is made fresh the morning of. I am so glad you all have come out, but please come back in a few hours and I'll give you all a treat." Tara explained. The group of people seemed satisfied and dispersed.

Tara unlocked the door and propped it open so that the smells of her treats would waft out onto main street, drawing people in. Jax and Bobby put the play pen back together, when it was finished Tara set Abel down inside with a blanket. Gently rubbing his back, Jax watched his one year old son fall asleep.

Bobby had been standing besides Jax, watching him and Tara watch Abel. The little guy didn't know how lucky he had become. There was a mother's instinct in Tara's eyes that showed she would never let anything happen to that little boy. And then there was Jax, who in and of his own right was the most dangerous man, because of his present and always accounted for protective streak.

Walking over to Tara, Bobby put his hand, "I'm Bobby Munson. Treasurer of Sons of Anarchy."

"Tara Knowles." Tara said looking at Bobby, he looked the least intimidating of the Sons.

"Tara are you okay?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get baking."

"Okay, then I'm going to head home to TM and work on some stuff." Jax said.

Bobby followed him outside, "keep an eye on her. She seems okay, but sometimes it just hits." Jax informed.

"Got it VP. I'll call if anything happens." Bobby replied looking through the window and at the young baker.

"Thanks again for doing this Bobby."

"You know none of us have an issue keeping her safe."

"Some do."

"Tig is Tig."

"True." Jax agreed laughing.

Jax got on his bike and headed to TM while Bobby headed back inside to keep an eye on Tara. Sitting inside Bobby was able to see what had attracted Jax to the baker, it was her quiet strength. She didn't let anyone handle anything she couldn't do on her own. It was something Jax needed to balance out his protective streak.

Across town Joshua Kohn opened Tara's front door and slipped inside. Looking around he could see that she was OCD about where everything was placed. He had seen the bikers stay the night outside her house, but also the one who slept inside. Walking back towards her bedroom, Joshua just slightly moved a little Precious Moments figurine, Tara had sitting on the bar.

Walking into the bedroom he could see that he had instilled some sense of good in the whore, because the bed was made wonderfully. Everything in place. Looking around he noticed the sleeping bag on the floor beside the bed. There was a pillow laying beside it.

"So the biker did stay in the bedroom with you." Joshua noted out loud, "Well that will change."

Turning towards the bathroom, he went inside and just moved Tara's shampoo and conditioner a little out of place, after finishing in the bathroom Joshua left the house and locked the door. He was in his rental car when he heard the roar of motorcycles.

"Too late assholes." he smiled looking in his review mirror.

In town Tara's bakery was in full swing. She had gone to work as soon as Jax had left making chocolate chip cookies, pecan muffins, chocolate and cheesecake swirl cupcakes. Some of her favorite goodies to make. Soon her bakery had a line. People were even sitting inside, some talking, some asking her questions, and some even looking through her books.

"Do you make this turtle cupcake very often?" a woman asked.

"I do, it's one of my favorites to make." Tara replied coming to stand close to the book.

"How many is in a batch?"

"It depends, I can make a batch of 6, 13, or 18."

"Oo wonderful. Could I put in an order of two 13 batch orders?"

"Of course." Tara replied, getting an order form and handing it to the woman.

The woman filled out the form and handed it back to Tara, "So all I would have to do is come in and pay and pick up the order."

"That's all." Tara replied smiling. Her first party order.

As the day continued Tara got two more party orders, making her day feel successful. It became slightly more hectic when Abel had woken up and wanted to played with and held. But Tara had managed. The little boy had become important to her.

Bobby smiled and pulled his cell phone out and snapped some pictures and sent them to Jax. He couldn't help it, he was the least romantic of the crew, but Tara with Abel was something he couldn't pass up. The woman was a natural with the little boy, who was so much like his Dad.

Jax was sitting in the chapel with Clay, when his phone buzzed. Picking it up he couldn't help but smile.

"What's up VP?" Clay asked looking at his step-son.

Jax just turned his phone around and showed Clay the picture of Tara holding Abel and running her bakery.

"That woman would make a great old lady." Clay mused looking at Jax. He knew Gemma hated the woman, but it was obvious to everyone else that Jax was hooked.

As the day dwindled down Tara handed Abel over to Anitta who had shown up around 2 to help with Abel and the bakery. Now she was on her way home with Opie behind her. Jax was handling a club matter. Getting out her car she waved at Half-Sack who was sitting on his bike outside her house. The poor prospect just waved and blushed.

Walking in Tara noticed that her Precious Moments figurine was moved, but she just thought it had happened that morning with so many people in her home. Heading towards her bedroom she changed into a pair of work out shorts and a t-shirt when she heard her front door open.

"Tara, ya here?" Donna called standing by the front door.

"Bedroom." Tara called back.

Donna made her way back, "hey girlfriend, how did today go?" she asked sitting down to tie her tennis shoes.

"Good, really good. I have 3 party orders of cupcakes. All within the next 3 weeks." Tara smiled.

Donna got up and hugged her friend, "Tara, that's awesome. Do you need any help putting them together?"

"I could use all the help I can get. My bakery was so busy today I could barely keep up."

"Well I know that Half-Sack knows someone who is looking for a job." Donna grinned.

"Who?" Tara asked curious.

"The lady he wants to become his old lady, her name is Cherry." Donna said, "she is real nice and a hard worker."

Tara nodded, "Well I guess I'll tell Half-Sack to send her by. Does he have a name?" she asked.

"Kip." Donna said laughing, "since he is a prospect, he is only called a prospect or half-sack."

"Oh, okay. I still don't get it, but."

"It is a little strange." Donna agreed, "how was it with Jax staying last night?"

"Good. I slept better than I have in over a year." Tara admitted blushing.

"I'm glad, but come on slow poke. We need to get going if we are going to make this defense class on time." Donna urged.

Finishing tying her shoe, Tara stood up, "Ready. Is it okay if I drive?" she asked.

"That's fine by me." Donna said following her friend outside. "hey guys we're going to head to Lodi, for that self defense class."

Opie and Half-Sack nodded, "Alright, we'll follow you till you're out of Charming." Opie said.

"Sounds good." Tara agreed climbing into her car.

The drive to Lodi was calm and chatter filled. Donna and Tara talked as if they hadn't seen each other in days when in reality it had only been a day. As they parked in front of the gym, Tara took a deep breath and looked at Donna. She knew there was no way she could thank the woman sitting next to her. The one person who had gotten her to open up about her past.

Donna reached over and squeezed Tara's arm, "you ready to kick some ass?" she asked smiling.

"Let's go." Tara said opening her door.

Once inside the gym, Tara and Donna signed all the paperwork saying they would pay for 12 classes each and would not sue the gym if something happened because they were taking the classes.

Back in Charming, Opie was at Jax's with Ellie and Kenny, who were playing with Abel. "You okay brother?" Opie asked Jax, who had been quiet all night.

"Yeah, just thinking?"

"So that's the smoke I saw coming off your head." Opie joked.

Jax threw a wadded up napkin at him, "shut up." he laughed, "how did you know you wanted to be with Donna?"

"Why ya asking?"

"Come on, Op. You really going to make me say it?"

"You know I am."

"There's something about Tara. Something different. The way she is with Abel, the way I can't stop thinking about her or the way I just want to protect her."

"Jax are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know if it's love. I thought I loved Wendy and look at how that turned out." Jax admitted looking at Abel, "I almost lost my son."

Opie looked at his best friend, "Tara isn't Wendy. Not even close. She would never let anything happen to Abel."

"I know."

"Look I think you and Tara need some time away together. Time to be a couple and get to know each other."

"Yeah you're right. After this whole mess is taken care. I'll take Tara for a weekend to the cabin."

"Sounds good brother."

After another hour, Opie and the kids headed home. He had to be ready to watch Tara's house that night and Gemma had arrived at Jax's. Jax was in no mood to deal with his Mom. She had been causing issues since Tara had come to town.

"Where you goin with this baker bitch, Jax?"

"Mom let it go."

"No. Where's this goin'? You have a son to think about."

"You're right I do. But Abel is **my** son, not yours. And he loves Tara." Jax said turning to face Gemma, "you saw that for yourself this morning."

Gemma just grimaced, "I saw a one year old, who loves to be held." she countered, "that does not mean he likes her."

"What do you want me to say Mom? That I'll be a single father the rest of my life, just fuck crow eaters to get my fix." Jax argued, "well I'm sorry to disappoint, but I want a family. I want more kids. I want a wife to come home to."

"So is the baker the wife you're thinking of?" Gemma asked snidely, "she's not old lady material."

"I don't give a shit what you think, Mom. What happens between me and Tara is my business, not yours."

In Lodi, Tara and Donna walked out the gym laughing at each other. "I haven't been in this much pain since I gave birth." Donna wheezed.

Tara just laughed, "But it's a good pain." she commented holding her side.

"Definitely." Donna agreed, "I'm glad you asked if I would like to come."

"I didn't." Tara said smiling, "you asked if you could come along." she laughed as she unlocked her car.

"Whatever." Donna smiled, "it was a great idea."

Tara nodded and tried to start her car again, "what's wrong?" Donna asked.

"I don't know. It won't start." Tara commented turning the key again.

The roar of motorcycles became almost deafening as they surrounded Tara's Mazda. Donna hit the lock button before Tara could even comprehend what was going on.

"Oh no." Donna whispered.

"What?" Tara asked nervous.

"Mayans."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means we're in some trouble." Donna said as a knuckle wrapped on the window.

Both women jumped and turned to face Marcus Alvarez, "step out of the car please." he asked.

Tara looked at Donna unsure of what to do, "no." Donna said nervously.

"Ladies, I do not want to have to break a window in this nice vehicle." Alvarez said.

Looking again at Donna, "let's just do what he said." she said.

"Tara." Donna warned.

"Donna we don't have any other choice and I don't have the money to get my windows fixed."

"Okay." Donna finally agreed.

Tara hit the unlock button her door and slowly opened her door. Stepping outside she came face to face with Marcus Alvarez. Donna opened her door and quickly came to stand beside Tara.

"Now what are two SAMCRO old ladies doing in Lodi?" Alvarez asked.

"Old ladies?" Tara questioned.

"You're not an old lady?" Alvarez asked

Tara looked at him confused, "I don't know what an old lady is." she commented.

"You're friend here is an old lady." another Mayan biker said, "She has the crow on her back."

Tara looked at Donna, "It means that I belong to a member of the Sons of Anarchy." Donna explained, "When you marry or become involved with a son, they brand you in a way."

"Oh."

"Now that we are all clear, what are you two doing on our turf?" the same Mayan biker asked.

Tara cleared her throat and looked at Marcus Alvarez, "We came to take the self defense class at this gym." she explained.

"Need self defense against the Sons of Anarchy?" Marcus asked.

"No, someone from my past." Tara explained further, "Donna volunteered to come with me so I wouldn't be alone."

"Did this person hurt you?" Alvarez asked stepping closer to Tara and Donna, making Donna back up.

"Yes, that is why I wanted to take some self defense classes."

"Okay. Then why aren't you half way back to Charming?"

"My car won't start."

"Well pop your hood. My guy here is a mechanic. He'll take a quick look." Marcus explained, "And by the time the Sons get here we will be long gone."

"Why would sons be on their way?" Tara asked.

"Because they have been listening to this whole conversation, courtesy of your friend."

Tara turned to Donna, "I'm sorry. I was nervous so I called Opie."

"It's fine," Alvarez said, "at least this way the Sons of Anarchy know we didn't harm their ladies."

Opie had answered his phone when Donna's name had popped up. Then heard a voice that sent chills down his back, Marcus Alvarez. The Sons of Anarchy didn't have a good relationship with the Mayans. Looking outside he saw Half-Sack. Instructing him to watch his kids, Opie drove over to Jax's. Gemma's Cadillac was still in the drive way which meant one of two things; either they were arguing or they were having a smoke fest.

Knocking on the door he met Jax and handed him the phone. Jax had told Gemma to stay with Abel. And now the two of them were on the road to Lodi to get Tara and Donna.

Tara had her hooded popped and open for the Mayan biker to look at her engine. He kept grunting and making other noises. All of which were making her nervous. The car wasn't even a year old, so there shouldn't have been anything wrong with it.

"It looks like the cable connections." The Mayan said pulling his head from Tara's engine.

"What does that mean?" Tara asked looking at her engine and seeing nothing.

"It means they are corroded and not connecting to your battery." he explained.

"How would they become corroded? I have only had this car two months." Tara said

Marcus Alvarez stepped up and looked at the engine, "was something poured here?" he asked his guy.

"Could be. That would be right over the cables."

"So someone sabotaged my car?" Tara questioned in a high pitched voice.

Alvarez was stepping towards Tara, when Jax and Opie pulled up. "What's going on?" Jax asked looking at a distraught Tara.

"Someone sabotaged the ladies car." Alvarez said standing back from Tara.

Jax looked at Alvarez, "Sure it wasn't one of your guys." he asked.

"Look, we got a call that two SAMCRO old ladies were in Lodi, alone. We came to check it out." Alvarez said in a tight tone.

"It's true Jax. They didn't come up until we were already in the car." Tara said holding onto Jax' arm.

Jax looked between Tara and Alvarez, "okay. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Alvarez said, "but her car won't run. We have a tow truck, we can take it into Charming to your shop as long as I know we will okay getting out of Charming."

"I'll call Clay and let him know you are coming in and have an okay from me." Jax said pulling out his cell phone.

Calling Clay, Jax put him on speaker and explained what had happened in Lodi and that the Mayans were just assisting Tara and Donna and had offered to bring Tara's car to Charming. After hearing everything, Clay agreed to allow the Mayans a one-time free pass into Charming. They were to come to Teller-Morrow and then leave. Bobby and Tig would meet them as they entered Charming; Clay and Juice would follow them out.

Alvarez agreed and sent two of his guys to get the tow truck. While they were waiting, Jax just held Tara, who was worried about her car. She knew who had messed with it, she just didn't know when.

Back in Charming, Joshua snuck back into Tarah's house. He was going to make that whore pay, that night. No one killed his unborn children and got away with it. Plus she had to pay for sleeping with the biker. The sleeping bag on the floor didn't fool him, he knew that something had happened between them. Tarah was his and no one else's.

Stepping into her closet, all he had to was wait for her to arrive home. So he could punish her for being a whore.

When the tow truck arrived, Tara climbed on Jax's bike behind him and held on for dear life. She had only been on his bike once and that time she had been so high on adrenaline that didn't matter. This time she was painfully aware of the rumbling machine beneath her. Closing her eyes, she laid her head against Jax's back and relaxed.

Before Tara knew it she was standing in front of her house on shaky legs. "The first long ride on a bike can leave ya sea legged." Jax said holding her.

"I can tell." she answered laying her head on his shoulder, "you should get home to Abel." she said stepping away unwillingly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay." Tara said stepping back, "I'm just going to take a shower and go bed. Plus we need to take a minute, remember."

"Yeah, but a minutes a long time." Jax said pulling her back to him.

Donna and Opie both stood at the end of Tara's drive way watching the two. It was obvious to everyone except them that they were in love with each other. Jax had finally been tamed while Tara had finally found the one person to heal her.

Tara gently pulled away from Jax and kissed his cheek, "Good night, Jackson." she said teasing.

"Good night Tara."

Giving a wave to her friends she headed inside. Making her way back to her bedroom she didn't notice anything out the ordinary. She was busy too busy taking off her shoes to notice the closet door open, "hello Tarah." a cold voice said.

Donna, Opie and Jax stood outside talking. It had been a weird night for them all. Opie didn't say a word about the conversation he and Jax had had. Donna wondered what was going on in the minds of the two men she was standing with but didn't ask, because her phone rang.

Tara unlocked her phone quickly and called Donna, put it on speaker and locked it again, before turning to face Joshua.

"Joshua." she whispered.

"You've been a very bad girl." he said coming closer to her.

Tara looked at her nightstand. "Looking for this?" he asked holding up her gun. "Yeah I found it and removed all the bullets." he sneered.

Looking around Tara knew she was in trouble. Joshua stalked towards her and before she could move, he had her by the hair. Screaming Tara jerked and tried to kick Kohn in the leg, but missed and fell.

Hearing Tara scream had Jax running towards her door. Trying the lock he looked at Opie, it was locked. Tara was always worried about safety.

Joshua laid Tara down on the ground and straddled her, "now you listen to me you little whore. We are going to make a baby and this time you will not kill it. Do you understand me?" he asked.

When Tara didn't answer he hit her with the butt of the gun on the collarbone. Rolling into the fetal position, Joshua got off her and stood to undo his pants.

Tara looked up at Kohn and knew that if she didn't do something she would be dead. Raising her leg she kicked him hard in the shin sending him falling down on her, "you stupid bitch." he snarled slapping her.

Jax had had enough. "I'm sorry." he said out loud before putting his foot against the front door sending it flying off the hinges.

Joshua heard the door come off the hinges, "you stupid whore. I guess you really are a biker slut now." he said turning towards the door.

Tara grabbed his gun and fired a shot.

"TARA!" Jax shouted as he heard the shot.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think! Thanks again for 100+ reviews! Means a lot!<p> 


	8. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters. Kurt Sutter does. **

I'm sorry for the delay in my updating. I have been sick. Plus I have been battling my must with this story. Don't worry I'm going to finish it, I just have had to find a new way to write it. A way without dragging it out.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is shorter than the last, but I am working on making the rest longer.

Thanks for the 100+ reviews. Those emails totally make my days/nights. Seriously you all have no idea how much they mean to me.

* * *

><p>Tara was laying on the floor of her bedroom holding the gun straight in front of her. Kohn turned around and faced Tara with fire in his eyes, she had nailed him in the shoulder. Shaking she tried to crab crawl backwards.<p>

"You stupid whore!" Kohn snarled as he headed towards her.

Jax was rounding the corner of the hall into Tara's bedroom when 4 more shots rang through the air. "Tara." he shouted again running into her room. Looking around he found her shaking uncontrollably by the wall, with a body laying in front of her.

Opie had ran into the house when Jax shouted again, coming into Tara's bedroom he stopped, "Oh shit." he whispered as he watched his best friend pick up Tara, who was shaking.

Donna was outside on the phone with the Sons of Anarchy. She hung up the phone when Jax came out of the house holding Tara, who was clinging to him. "Tara" she whispered. Hurrying over she laid a hand on her friends arm, only to feel her jump, "it's okay, it's Donna." Jax said.

Tara slowly moved her head to stare at her friend, "I killed him." she cried and buried her head against Jax's shoulder.

Donna just looked at Jax, who held Tara closer allowing her to cry. Looking around Donnas' eyes slowly came to land on Opie who was coming out of the house. Soon the group of four heard the roar of motorcycles coming down the street. The Sons of Anarchy had arrived.

Wayne Unser had been getting ready to go to bed when the phone rang. Clay Morrow was calling to report a crime. After hanging up the phone, Wayne had called Hale. Now both men were headed towards Tara's house.

Tara clung to Jax. He was the only thing keeping her from completely losing it. Every time he shifted, she tightened her grip. She didn't want him to go anywhere.

Clay and the rest of the Sons dismounted their bikes and looked at Tara's house, "What happened VP?" Clay asked coming up the group.

"He found her and got into her house." Jax stated.

Donna grasped and buried her face in Opie's chest. "Donna what's wrong?" Opie asked rubbing his wife's back.

Looking up, "I know how he got in." she whispered looking at Tara, who had cried herself to sleep.

"How?" Jax asked in a menacing tone.

"Jax." Opie warned.

"Remember when I said I couldn't find the extra set of key's Tara had given me to her house?" Donna asked to Opie.

"Yeah, but..."

"Well I ran into him outside the bakery yesterday."

"Ran into him how?" Clay asked stepping closer.

"I was coming out of the bakery and I ran into someone. I dropped my purse and Tara's extra set of keys fell out. Ever since then I have searching for them." Donna whispered looking at her friend.

Clay, Jax and Opie all looked at Donna, who was now in tears, "Donna." Jax said.

Donna looked at Jax expecting his usual angry face, "This is not your fault. It's his." Jax said, "He knew coming after Tara here would only end one of two ways. It ended the right way."

Nodding, "What are we going to do about Tara?" she asked, "this is going to tear her apart."

Unser had arrived when Donna was talking and just walked up to listen, "You get her to talk to someone." he offered to the group.

"Unser, this was self defense." Jax said quickly, holding Tara closer.

"I don't doubt that Jax. I just have to check things out." Unser asked.

"Yeah I'll come in." Jax said shifting Tara.

Tara could feel Jax gently shaking her, "Hey I'm going to go inside with Unser, Ope's gonna hold you." he told her when she opened her eyes.

Tara quickly shook her head no, she didn't want Opie, she wanted Jax. "Tara."

"No, I'll come in. It's my home." she whispered.

Nodding his head, Jax gently set her down. Putting his arm around her shoulders they followed Unser inside.

Walking through her front door Tara tightened her arm around Jax's waist. As they headed back towards her bedroom her breathing became shallow, "Tara you don't have to do this." Jax said stopping in the hallway.

"Yes I do. If I ever want to feel comfortable here again." She said looking at her bedroom door.

Hale was already in Tara's bedroom looking at the scene. The ATF agent was laying face down on the floor, dead. He had taken 5 bullets, 4 of them to the chest region. It didn't look good, but Hale could see nothing that said anything besides self defense. Unser walked in with Jax and Tara behind him. "It all screams self defense." He said looking at Unser.

"Yeah it does." Unser agreed looking around, "Tara can you tell me what happened?"

Tara took a deep breath, "I was sitting on the bed untying my shoes, when Joshua said my name. I was so tired that I didn't pay attention to any noises. He was waiting in my closet." she whispered, "he came at me, calling me a whore and saying that we going to make a baby and that this time I wasn't going to kill it." she continued, "when he stood to undo his pants, I kicked him and fell on me, that's when Jax kicked in my front door. I grabbed Joshua's gun and fired when he turned to head to the front door, I hit him in the shoulder, then he turned around and headed back towards me, so I fired more shots." she finished.

Jax held Tara close. The woman was stronger than any of them had given her credit for.

Unser looked at Tara and gave her a small smile, "Well I know I won't be arresting you for self defense." he said, "I call in a forensic team from Lodi tomorrow." he finished.

"Thank you Sheriff Unser." Tara whispered.

"No need to thank me Tara." Unser said squeezing her hands, looking at Jax, "why don't you take her to St. Thomas to get that bruise looked at."

Jax just nodded and led Tara from the room. "What kind of sick bastard stalks someone as sweet as that woman?" Hale asked watching Jax take Tara outside.

"The kind of man who needs control." Unser answered.

"Are we sure Jax didn't shoot this guy?" Hale asked looking at the body.

Unser turned to look at hi deputy sheriff, "well since none of the bullets are in his back, yeah we can say Tara Knowles did all the shooting, in fear for her life."

Outside, Clay was talking to all the Sons, "Brothers we are going to do security not only on Tara's house, but on Jax's. We are not going to allow someone to come in and charge Tara with a crime that she didn't commit." he said looking at his brothers.

"Agreed." they all said. None of SAMCRO was going to allow Tara to go down for self defense.

Donna was shaking as she stood beside Opie, she had let that bastard into Tara's house. She was going to lose her only friend that wasn't a part of SAMCRO. Looking up she saw Jax and Tara come out.

Almost running, Donna went to Tara and wrapped her in a hug, "I'm so sorry." she whispered when Tara wrapped her arms around her.

Tara cried into her friends shoulder, "it's okay. You didn't know it was Joshua." she kept saying. The two women stood in their embrace for a couple minutes with Jax and Opie looking on.

Finally Donna and Tara pulled apart, "are we okay?" Donna asked.

"We're okay." Tara said squeezing her friends hands, "Donna you're my best friend."

Donna just nodded. "Do you know any therapists I can talk to?" Tara asked looking at Jax, who had worry etched all across his face.

"I know the perfect one." Donna said, "her name is Margaret. She has her own practice in Lodi, not far from the gym."

"Okay. I'll call her tomorrow to see if she taking new clients." Tara said leaning against Jax.

"She take you on. She specializes in traumatic experiences." Donna offered.

"Good." Jax said scooping Tara up again. There was no way he was allowing her to go anywhere that night.

Donna and Opie just nodded and let Jax carry Tara away. Looking at each other, Opie scooped up his little wife and headed home.

Jax drove Tara's car to St. Thomas with several of his brothers following. Happy, Chibs, Bobby and Juice were not about to let anything happen to Jax and Tara.

After a short visit at the hospital and prescription for pain later, Jax had Tara home.

Walking in Jax stopped in the living room and looked at Anitta, who was holding a squirming Abel. Tara came in behind him and just looked around. She looked so lost and haunted. Taking Abel from Anitta, Jax headed back towards his sons room to put him to bed.

"Tara," Anitta said quietly.

Tara just turned and looked at the woman. Anitta walked over and pulled Tara into a hug, "you didn't have a choice. It was kill or be killed." she said rubbing Tara's back.

"I didn't mean to kill him." Tara whispered.

Pulling back and cupping Tara's face, "you listen to me. You did nothing wrong. That man was in your house wanting to cause you harm, you did what you had to do to keep yourself safe." Anitta said.

"But I murdered someone." Tara argued.

"No!" Anitta demanded, "defended yourself."

Tara just nodded and hugged Anitta.

Jax put Abel down in his crib, when he felt arms around his middle. Shifting slightly he saw that it was Tara. Poking her head around Jax' arm, Tara gently helped him tuck in Abel.

Once Abel was in bed and tucked in, Jax and Tara headed towards his bedroom. "You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Jax said looking at Tara, who was looking around.

Turning towards Jax, Tara walked slowly towards him and pulled him to her and pressed her lips against his. Jax groaned deeply as he wrapped his arms around Tara's waist pulling her closer. Tugging, Tara brought herself and Jax to the edge of his bed and pulled away to lay down.

Grabbing a hold of Jax's belt loops she pulled him down on top of her. Fluttering kisses along his neck, she pushed off his kutte and brought her mouth back to his. Jax put his hands on the back of Tara's thighs and pushed her up his bed, before reality hit him.

Pulling away, "Tara we can't." he said.

Tara just blinked at him, "You don't want to?" she asked in a low embarrassed tone.

"That's not the problem." Jax stated staring at his crotch, where his erection was straining painfully against his jeans, again.

"Then why can't we continue?" Tara asked pulling him towards her again.

Jax pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, "Because this isn't going to help you deal with what happened tonight." he said looking at her.

Shaking her head, "I knew no one would want me. Especially when they find out what happened with Joshua." she said getting off the bed.

Grabbing her arm, "this has nothing to do with that jackass, Tara." Jax said turning her to face him, "I want you more than you know. But right now you need to sleep and deal with everything that has happened." he continued "I'll still want you in a few weeks, I promise. I've wanted you since you came to town."

"Don't lie to me Jax."

Trying to pull her closer, "I'm not lying, Tara."

"No." Tara screeched spinning and slapping Jax.

"Tara." Jax said, but Tara was already heading out to the living room. He was rooted to his spot. "This is going to be a long night." he whispered as he headed out into the hall way.

Tara sat down on Jax's couch shaking. "Why did I think that he would want me?" she whispered to herself. Rocking back and forth, she finally let all of the emotion she had been holding in. "How could he want me? He wants a family, a Mom for Abel, someone who can stand beside him." she whispered as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Laying down, Tara cried. Finally allowing everything from the past month and half come out.

Jax had stopped in the hallway when he heard Tara whispering to herself. Sitting down he listened to her cry. He knew that going in the living room, would end with both of them angry and no way to resolve what was going on between them.

After 30 minutes, Tara had finally stopped crying. Standing up, Jax slowly entered his living room and looked at the woman who was passed out on his couch. She was exactly what he hadn't been looking for. She pissed him off, pushed his buttons, didn't listen to him, but above all else Jax couldn't deny that Tara was exactly what he and Abel needed. She was the right woman to help him raise his son, maybe give him more kids.

Grabbing a blanket off the loveseat, Jax gently covered Tara's sleeping body and sat down on the floor. Softly he pushed the hair out of her eyes, "you don't have to believe me now, but I hope someday you'll believe that I don't care about your past, but I do care about you Tara." he whispered. Running his fingers through her hair, Jax couldn't help but feel at home for the first time in his own house.

Morning came before Jax knew it. He rolled his shoulders, he was going to have a serious crick in his neck from sleeping leaning against the couch. Shifting he looked at Tara, who was still peacefully asleep on the couch. Standing he gently bent over and kissed her head, before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Tara woke up to the smell and sound of bacon cooking. Looking around she realized she was at Jax's house. Stretching the previous night came flooding back to her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to come up with some way to face Jax.

Rubbing her eyes, she slightly jumped when she felt something tugging on the blanket that was covering her. Rolling over she saw Abel smiling up at her.

Swinging her legs over the couch, she scooped up the little boy and snuggled him in close. Abel just squealed and clapped as Tara hugged him close. Sitting him on her lap, Tara couldn't help but smile. The little boy had wormed his way into her wounded heart and made himself at home.

Playing with Abel, Tara was able to ignore how hungry she was until her stomach growled, startling Abel. Abel just stared up at Tara like she was an alien, who had something growing inside her tummy. "Come on little man, let's go see what your Daddy is making for breakfast." she said setting Abel on the carpet.

Gently picking up Abel, Tara put him on his feet and gave him two of her fingers, which he greedily accepted and started to lead her to the kitchen. Walking behind Abel, Tara could avoid looking at Jax for a few seconds longer. She was nowhere to closer to knowing how to handle what had happened between them last night than she had been when she had woken up. Stopping by the play pen, she picked up Abel and set him down inside and took a deep breath.

Turning around, "Good morning, Jax." she said quietly.

"Good morning. Do you feel any better?" Jax asked taking the bacon out of the frying pan and putting it on a plate.

"A little." Tara admitted, "I was actually hoping we could talk about last night." she said.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"But there is." she said, "I was upset. I didn't know how..."

"Tara." Jax said finally looking at her, "let's get through breakfast, get you cleaned up and then we can talk, okay?"

"Okay." she agreed, "do you want me to put Abel in his high chair?"

"No, I feed him a little while ago. He just wants to play now." Jax said picking up two plates and heading towards the table.

Jax and Tara ate in a compatible silence. Tara wanted to talk about last night, but knew that Jax was right that they both needed to calm down some more. She had no idea that Jax had slept by the couch last night or that he had admitted that she was exactly what he wanted.

Jax stared at Tara as she ate her breakfast. It was nice having a woman in his house that wasn't Anitta or his Mom. The woman sitting across from him had no idea how badly he wanted to discuss last night, but at the same time he needed time to digest what had happened. While he had not had sex with Tara, he had been dying to. Last night was the first time in years that he had fought his carnal desire to bed a woman.

"Jax" Tara said tentatively.

"Huh?" Jax answered looking up.

"About last night"

"Tara"

"Please let me say this" Tara pleaded looking at him.

Jax nodded.

"Last night was the end to a major part of my life. I never thought I would be rid of Joshua. And I never thought I would find someone who would make me feel safe again. I acted rashly and..."

"Tara" Jax cut her off, taking her hands, "last night was a lot to handle."

"I know. I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of you." she admitted staring at their hands.

Raising his hand, "you didn't take advantage. That's why I stopped. I didn't want you to wake up this morning regretting what happened." Jax said wiping away a runaway tear, "I'm so attracted to you that I can't see straight some days. The way you are with Abel on intensifies that attraction, but I want this to be right."

Tara nodded and looked Jax in the eyes.

"Remember when I said we needed to take a minute to figure things out?" Jax asked.

"Yeah."

"Well that minute has run out. Tara, I want us to be something. I want you in my life and my sons life. I want to protect you." Jax admitted, "But I also need you to trust me, when I tell you that your past with the ATF agent doesn't bother me, it doesn't. Everyone has a past, we can't out run them so we deal with them."

"You make it sound easy."

"It's not." Jax said looking at Abel, "I look at my son everyday and thank God that he is alive."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked looking at Abel.

"Abel's Mom was a junkie who had to have an emergency C-section. She used when she was pregnant with him."

"Jax, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. But that's what I mean. I have a past, only mine looks exactly like me."

Tara couldn't help but laugh, when Abel turned to look at his Dad. The two really did look so much alike. "so that was your motive for keeping me safe?" she asked turning her attention back to Jax.

"No, my motive was purely my own. Although my son adoring you doesn't hurt things." Jax admitted, "I wanted to keep you safe, because you piss me off, push my buttons and are exactly what I didn't know I was looking for. When you came to town, I was fucking any and every woman I could. But then I couldn't get you with my charm, you saw right through it. It threw me for a loop."

Tara just stared at him, "so this is about sex?" she asked.

"No. It's about me wanting you in my life, in my sons life." he explained, "I'm not good with words, but it comes down to the fact that I want to come home to you every night, Tara."

"Jax."

"I know this is a lot, but I needed to tell you."

"It is." Tara agreed, "we don't really know each other, beyond the fact that we are both sexually attracted to each other."

"Well then I guess we will have to change that." Jax said smiling.

"What do you have up your sleeve Teller?" Tara asked.

"First that we get you cleaned up and then we go see that therapist Donna told us about last night."

"You want to go with me?"

"No, I just want you to know that I support you. I want you to know that I will do everything I can to help you see that you did not murder someone last night."

Tara leaned into Jax's hand, "thank you." she whispered.

"You don't have to thank me." Jax said standing up and leading her back to the bathroom.

After getting Tara ready for a shower, the door bell rang. Walking towards the door Jax took a deep breath preparing himself to deal with his Mom. But when he opened the door he was surprised to see Donna and Opie standing there.

"Come on in." Jax said moving out of the way.

"How is she?" Donna asked looking around.

"She's in the shower right now. You can take the duffel back if you want."

"Thanks. I will."

Opie just stared at his best friend. He could tell something was off. "What going on brother?" he asked when Donna was out of ear shot.

"I almost took Tara to bed last night." Jax admitted walking to get Abel.

"You what?" Opie all but shouted.

"Will you keep it down. I'd like to keep my dick."

"Jax..." Opie warned.

"I stopped."

"How did she handle that?"

"Not well. She came out here and slept." Jax said, "she thought me stopping it from happening meant that I didn't want her."

"You changed her mind, right?"

"We talked this morning. That asshole really messed with her self esteem."

"No kidding. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take her to meet that therapist and every day and night make sure she knows that I want her here." Jax admitted, "God I sound pussy whipped."

"No, you sound like a man who has finally met his match." Opie said smiling, "anyway I came to see if you going to the club house today. Clay wants a table meeting about how to handle everything."

"Shit. I told Tara I would go with her to meet the therapist." Jax said sitting down on the couch.

"Okay, I tell Clay. I'm sure he'll understand you wanting to keep her safe and sane."

"Clay understand something that doesn't involve blood?" Jax added, "I doubt it, but he'll have to deal. I'm not leaving Tara to face this on her own."

"Good for you brother." Opie said as both guys heard the shower shut off.

Donna was sitting on Jax's bed. She had heard the whole conversation between Jax and Opie. She wanted to kill Jax for almost taking Tara to bed. Just because he dealt with pain with his dick didn't mean that Tara dealt with pain with her pussy.

Standing up she pulled out a change of clothes for Tara, as her friend opened the bathroom door. Jumping back, "Donna." Tara said holding a hand over her heart.

"Oh God, I'm such an idiot." Donna said walking towards her friend.

"No, no. You're fine. I was just surprised."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. A little embarrassed, but I'm alive."

"Embarrassed?" Donna questioned.

"I threw myself at Jax last night." Tara admitted turning beet red.

"What? Why? I'm confused."

"Me too. I don't know, we put Abel to bed and then it was like my brain and my sex drive were not connected."

"Tara."

"No, it's okay." Tara said walking towards the bed, "I think I just wanted to feel wanted. I wanted to know that someone could want me... after everything that had happened with Joshua."

Donna smiled, "well you don't have to worry about Jax not wanting you."

"Really?"

"Tara, he has been driving everyone crazy since you came to town." Donna said sitting down, "The first time he saw you at the hospital he wanted to know everything about you, that's when he became your shadow. He may go about things in an unconventional manor, but Jax Teller is crazy about you."

Tara tried to stop herself from beaming but couldn't help it. "Anyway I brought you a change of clothes." Donna said moving the duffel bag between them.

"What would I do without you?" Tara asked getting a change of clothes out.

"Run around like a chicken with your head cut off?" Donna laughed.

The two friends shared a laugh as Tara changed and got ready to face the day. Walking out into the living room they met the guys.

"Ready to head out?" Opie asked Donna.

"Yeah." she answered, "oh here is Margaret's number." she said handing a business card to Tara.

"Thanks Donna."

"Anytime. Now we'll go and get out of your hair."

Jax walked them to the door and turned to Tara, "you okay?" he asked walking towards her.

"Yeah, just a little nervous. I've never seen a therapist." Tara admitted as Jax pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be okay. Just think of it as a talking diary or whatever."

"What would you know about diaries?" Tara asked pulling back to look Jax in the eye.

"Nothing." he scoffed, "I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you call the doc and make an appointment." he said kissing Tara on the forehead.

"Okay." Tara said following him back to the bedroom to grab her phone, that Donna had tucked into the side pocket.

Jax walked into the bathroom and shut the door and turned on the shower. Tara stood in his bedroom and took a deep breath, "she's only going to help." she told herself as she dialed Margaret's number.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think! Thanks again!<p> 


	9. A New Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters. Kurt Sutter does. **

**Reviews that I thought needed some clarification: **

Guest- there will be a HEA. I wanted that so much for Jax and Tara.

.58- I'm glad that my story is helping.

ammilligan- smut is coming!

jcampbell943- I am feeling much better. Thank you so much!

**And thanks again to everyone who reviewed!** Really you all have no idea what those email notifications mean to me. They make my days and nights! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is another long one. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gemma Teller-Morrow was furious. Her husband and son were nowhere to be found. Clay had flown out of their house the night before, telling her that Tara's stalker had gotten into her house. Standing in the club house, she kept snapping at any and every Son trying to find the two of them. Just when she was about to leave to drive over to Jax's, Clay walked through the door.<p>

"Where you been?" she snapped.

"Driving over. I went by Tara's to check things out." Clay answered, "what's eatin you?" he asked.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Jax has Tara at his house."

"I'm gonna kill him." Gemma swore.

"Gem, why don't you give the woman a chance?"

"Because she is an uppity up, who I know will begin to think she is better than Jax." Gemma snapped, "my son and grandson don't need that in their lives."

"Jax is old enough to take care of himself and Abel. It's time you let him." Clay answered walking towards the bar.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"It's not like you'd listen."

Opie had come walking in on the middle of Clay and Gemma's conversation and knew Gemma was not going to like the news he was going to give Clay. Walking up he cleared his throat.

"What's up Op?" Clay asked, "where's Jax?"

"That's what I need to tell ya. He isn't coming to church today." Opie said looking sideways at Gemma.

"Why not?" Gemma demanded.

"He's taking Tara to see a therapist in Lodi."

"The one that Donna suggested?" Clay asked ignoring his steaming wife.

"Yeah."

"Good for him." Clay said nodding before heading into the chapel.

Gemma had steam coming out of her ears. That little bitch had her son wrapped around her little finger and was making him do things for her. That wasn't how things went in SAMCRO, things went her way. She was the matriarch. Turning she looked at Opie and sized up exactly what he had just told Clay.

"Opie, who told you that Jax was taking the baker to the therapist?" she asked coming to stand beside him.

"He did." he responded.

"Son of a bitch." she stated.

"Gemma give it a break. Jax cares about Tara and you having a conniption about it isn't going to change his mind."

"Jax is my son. He'll listen to me." Gemma said glaring at her sons best friend.

"Give it up Gemma. Jax has finally found a woman, who is more important than you."

Gemma raised her hand and put it hard across Opie's face, "you listen to me Harry Winston, Jax is my son and he will always love me more than any other woman in his life." she threatened.

Opie took one step towards Gemma, "now you listen to me Gemma. That may have been true when we were teenagers, but now Jax has a son of his own and is looking for someone he can settle down with. Tara has everything that he didn't know he was looking for in a woman and a Mom for Abel." he finished before walking into the chapel.

Gemma shook her head and let out a frustrated huff before stomping out of the club house and over to the office of Teller Morrow.

Jax stepped out of the shower and heard Tara talking. Cracking the door, he saw her pacing back and forth on the phone. Nodding he shut the door. He was glad that she actually called the therapist. It was one step closer to them becoming something. Tara needed to believe in herself, before she would ever believe in them.

Tara paced back and forth in Jax's bedroom. She was on the phone with Margaret Murphy, the therapist Donna had suggested. "I was wondering if you had any openings for this morning?" she asked when heard the bathroom door creak. Not looking she knew it was Jax checking on her.

Over the phone, "I do. How does 10:45 sound?" Margaret asked looking at her calendar.

"10:45 sounds great."

"Okay, now will it be just you or will you have a party?" she asked.

"Just me." Tara answered twisting her hands.

"Alright and what name will be under?"

"Tara Knowles."

"Okay, Tara I will see you at 10:45."

"See you then." Tara said hanging up the phone. Taking a deep breath she turned and saw Jax standing in the door way between the bathroom and bedroom in just a towel. Blushing she turned to leave.

"Is Margaret able to see you today?" Jax asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I have an appointment at 10:45." Tara said with her back to him.

"What's wrong Tara?"

"I'm embarrassed." she admitted turning to face him.

"Why?"

"Because of what I did last night." she said, "I don't act like that."

Walking towards her, "Tara nothing happened last night. We were both out of our element."

Tara nodded, "you're not embarrassed."

Taking her into his arms, "you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You reacted, it happens."

Tara shrugged, "I forgot you're used to women throwing themselves at you." she commented.

Jax stiffened, "Oh God I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it come out that way." she quickly added looking at him.

"It's alright darlin'". He said stepping back.

"Jax, please. I didn't mean it." Tara added watching Jax pull away from her.

"Tara it's fine." he said walking towards the dresser.

"I'm not used to being around men, so I usually eat my foot." Tara said looking at the ground.

Jax turned towards her, "is that what you really think?" he asked pulling out a pair of boxers.

"I don't know what to think Jax. I have heard so many things."

"What do you want to believe?" he asked

Tara crept closer to him, "I want to believe that you won't hurt me and that you care about me in some way."

Jax gently pulled Tara to him, "and that is what I'm going to prove to you. I do care about you Tara and believe me when I say I will never hurt you."

Tara looked down defeated when Jax gently put his hand under her chin. Looking into her eyes, "we'll get through this. We just need to get to know each other and figure out how we fit together."

Tara nodded, "how do we fit together? The baker and the biker doesn't exactly sound..."

Jax cut Tara off by gently kissing her forehead, "I don't care how it sounds. I'm me and you are you."

Tara nodded and rested her head against his shoulder until the doorbell rang, "that's Anitta." she whispered.

Pulling away she gently kissed Jax on the cheek and shut the door when she left to answer the front door. Jax watched as Tara walked out of his bedroom and shook his head. This was going to be more difficult than he had originally planned. He smiled when he heard Tara open the door, until he heard his Mother.

Gemma couldn't stand being at Teller-Morrow knowing that her son was taking that women to the therapist. Jax had a responsibility to the club. On the drive over her mind wandered to the worst places that it could. This woman had come out of nowhere and now had Jax doing her bidding.

Walking up the door she was seething. Tara opened the door and came face to face with a very angry Gemma.

"What is your deal you little bitch?" Gemma accused.

"Excuse me?" Tara responded taking a step back.

"You heard me." Gemma said taking a step closer to the baker.

"Gemma I don't know what you are talking about."

"Why is Jax taking you to a therapist?"

"He offered so I didn't have to go alone."

"Can you do anything on your own?" Gemma demanded to know.

"Of course I can!" Tara retorted getting angry at the older woman standing in the living room.

"Then why can't you go to the therapist by yourself?"

Jax heard his Mom come in and start in on Tara. Quickly he got dressed and headed out into the hallway to break up the sure to happen cat fight. "Mom I offered to take Tara, so she wouldn't have to go alone." he said coming to stand behind Tara.

Tara turned to face Jax, "stay out of this." she said shoving him backwards.

It was an awkward moment, but Jax couldn't help but be turned on by the woman who was going toe to toe with his Mom. Gemma was a force all her own to reckoned with. Stepping around the two women he gently squeezed Tara's hip and headed into the kitchen.

"Got him to speak for you now?" Gemma sneered.

"I don't need a man to handle my shit." Tara said looking Gemma straight in the eye. "I didn't ask Jax to come with me, he offered. I'm not trying to take your son away from you." Tara said.

"Like hell you're not." Gemma snapped.

"Gemma, I would never try to take Jax away from you. He is your son. I get that, but I am going to be a part of his and Abel's life. I'm not going anywhere. So either you and I can hate each other till the day either one of dies or we can agree to disagree." Tara replied calmly.

Gemma stepped towards Tara, "listen here bitch. You don't mean a damn thing to my son. He may tell you that you mean something, but he loses interest quickly in women, so don't get your hopes up that you are going to be the one to change that."

Tara got up in Gemma's face, "that's where you're wrong Gemma. I don't want to change your son, I just want him to be happy. "

"He is happy and he'll be happy when he's done with you." Gemma sneered.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Tara snapped back, she was tired of Gemma Teller-Morrow thinking she could come in and rule over all that Jax did.

Jax had been standing in the kitchen where neither Tara or his Mom could see him. He was beyond pissed at his Mom for saying everything she had to Tara, but at the same time he was proud of Tara for standing up for herself and whatever this was between them. He wasn't going to let Tara walk out of his life.

Rounding the corner he saw his Mom raise her hand to slap Tara, "Mom!" he snapped.

Gemma turned around at once to face her son, "Get out." Jax said menacingly

"Jax." Gemma started looking at her son, shocked.

"Get out." he said again walking towards the front door and opening it.

Gemma stalked towards her son, "Jackson." she said stopping in front of him.

"We'll talk later, Mom. Right now I need to get Tara to Lodi." Jax said calmly.

Tara watched as Jax interacted with Mom. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now. It was all too much. She hadn't run away from Chicago to come into more drama.

"Ready to go?" Jax asked looking Tara.

"Ready as I'll ever." Tara responded following Jax out of the house as Anitta pulled into the drive.

"Good morning all." she said looking at Jax and Tara.

"Good morning Anitta." Jax and Tara said in unison.

"Where are you two headed?"

Tara shuffled her feet, "Jax is taking me to see a therapist in Lodi." she said not looking at the other woman.

Anitta walked forward and took Tara's hands, "Seeing a therapist after everything you have been through is nothing to be ashamed of." she told the embarrassed woman standing in front of her.

Tara nodded and gave Anitta hug and walked towards her car. Jax watched her walk towards her car, "she'll be okay, Jax." Anitta whispered coming to stand beside him, "she needs to know that you're going to be here."

"I will be." Jax answered looking at his sons nanny.

"I know you will be." she smiled, "now get on the road before she changes her mind."

Jax just smiled and gave Anitta a hug. Walking towards Tara's car he looked over at her, "ready to go?"

"Yeah." Tara said quietly. She was nervous.

After climbing in the car and taking off, Jax took Tara's hand and held it the whole way to Lodi. He wanted her to know that he was here for her. When they passed into Lodi, Tara's grip on his hand tightened. She hadn't said anything the whole drive, but holding Jax's hand she felt confident that she could do this.

Pulling into the lot, Jax and Tara got out of her little Mazda. Jax waited by the front of the car as Tara came to him, "It's okay to be nervous." he told her when she got to him. Tara just went into his arms.

"Thank you for driving me." she whispered against his neck.

"You're welcome."

Taking his hand, Tara made her way into the building and found Margaret's suite. Once they were standing outside the door, Tara took a deep breath and opened the door and walked inside with Jax right behind her. Walking over she gently pressed the blue button so that Margaret would know she was there.

Jax had sat down while Tara had hit the button. Shifting he watched her walk back over to him. When she sat down in the chair beside him he put his arm over the back of her chair and gently rubbed her neck. Tara let out a contended sigh as Jax rubbed her neck. She was so grateful that he had come along with her.

Margaret had been in her office when the little blue light by her door had shown. She knew that her newest patient was here. Pushing back from her desk she walked over to the door slowly. After she had gotten off the phone with Tara that morning she had called Donna. She had found out that Tara would not be coming alone to her session, but would have a chaperone of sorts with her. Taking a calming breath, Margaret slowly opened the door and gazed at the baker and biker sitting before her.

Jax looked and notice the therapist standing in the doorway to her office watching them. Shifting he stopped rubbing Tara's neck, causing her to look at him. Nodding he got Tara to notice Margaret watching them.

Tara quickly stood up, "I'm sorry. I was in my own little world." she said walking over to meet Margaret.

"That's quite all right. It's good to disappear sometimes." Margaret said, "I'm Margaret Murphy." she said extending her hand.

"Tara Knowles." she replied shaking Margaret's hand.

"It's good to meet you." Margaret said, "and who might you be?" she asked looking at Jax.

Jax got up and came to stand beside Tara, "Jax Teller." he said shaking Margaret's hand.

"Will you be joining us today?" Margaret asked looking between the two.

"No, I just wanted to accompany Tara on the drive. So she wouldn't be alone." Jax replied squeezing Tara's hand that had found his when he had come to stand beside her.

"That was very nice." Margaret said looking at Jax, "Ready to talk?" she asked looking at Tara.

"I think so." Tara replied slowly letting go of Jax's hand and following Margaret inside her office.

Margaret lead Tara into her office and quietly shut the door. After the door was shut she went and sat down in the arm chair she had and gestured for Tara to take a seat on the love seat across the table from her. Tara looked around the office and surprisingly felt comfortable. It wasn't sterile like she had envisioned.

"What are you thinking right now?" Margaret asked watching Tara.

"That this room isn't as sterile as I thought it would be." Tara replied looking at Margaret.

Margaret let out a little laugh, "well I'm glad for that also. I don't much like hospitals." she finished, "Okay Tara so I have talked to Donna and gave me the spark notes version of why you are coming to see me. But I don't want to start there. I want to start backwards." she said standing up.

"Okay. What do you mean by backwards?" Tara asked as she watched Margaret go behind her desk.

"Ah ha!" Margaret said pulling out a little black blindfold, "I want to know why you are coming to see me, but I also want to know what is going in your life beside the circumstances behind your phone call."

"So you want to know what's going on inside my head."

"Exactly."

"Okay, then why the blindfold?"

"I have found that many people guard their thoughts when they can see what is going on around them, so I use the blindfold to keep them out of their own thoughts." Margaret explained.

"I guess that's a good thing."

"I have found it to be so." Margaret said coming to stand behind Tara, "I'm going to put this on now, okay."

Tara took a quick breath, "okay."

Smoothly, Margaret put the blindfold on Tara, "Okay take a deep breath and start any where you would like to."

Tara took a deep breath and started, "How can I tell if someone is telling me the truth that they want me in their life? How will I know if that is real? Will anyone ever want me again after everything that has been done to me? Will I ever be able to trust men again or have confidence in myself?" she rattled off.

Margaret had made her way back over to her arm chair, sitting down, "Okay Tara you ask a lot of questions that I can't give you the answers to. Only you know when something will be the truth and if something is real. Also only you can decide to trust men again and have confidence in yourself." she said, "now what has caused you to question all of this?"

"My Mom died of cancer when I was 18 and then my Dad stopped caring about me. After I moved away to school, I had no one but myself to confide in. When my Dad got into an accident while drunk and killed two people my world fell apart again. After I returned to Chicago, graduated from college and started working did I start to listen to my heart. Then I got in trouble again." Tara said taking another deep breath.

"What kind of trouble?" Margaret asked.

"Joshua Kohn." Tara whispered, "I met him at a bar and we hit it off. He was over protective and I thought that was what I wanted and then it became too much." she continued, "up until that point men had never scared me, but he did."

"How did he scare you?"

Tara wrung her hands, "how possessive he was scared me, I couldn't be myself. I had to be this idea of what he had inside his head. I wasn't my own person anymore."

"And how did that effect you?"

"I lost myself. I don't know who I am anymore." Tara whispered.

"Do you feel as though you are finding yourself again where you are now?" Margaret asked.

"I do." Tara said, "and it scares me."

"Why?"

"Because what if people don't like who I really am. I'm opinionated, I want my way, I say whatever pops into my head and I hate asking for help." she admitted.

"So you're frightened that people will reject you like your Dad." Margaret stated.

"Yes." Tara gasped.

"Do you think that Jax judges you based off your past?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"How can he not? I have been beaten and made to be submissive and that's not what I want to be." Tara argued getting angry.

"Tara take a deep breath. You're in a safe place." Margaret said sitting forward.

Tara listened, "Jax could have any woman he wants. Why in the world would he want me? I'm not glamorous or anything like the women who hang around the Sons of Anarchy."

"Do you think you have to be that way for him to care about you?"

"I don't know." Tara huffed.

"What else is going on?"

"I miss my Mom. I need her here to help me figure my life out. I want her to be proud of me."

"And?"

"I want someone to want me for me. I want to be a mother. I want a family. I want a husband to cook for." Tara said wiping away her tears, "Really I just want someone to love me." she finished.

"Do you love yourself?" Margaret asked.

"No. I'm weak."

"Why are you weak?"

"Because I let Joshua control me for almost 2 years. I should have been stronger. I should have run away sooner." Tara said angrily.

"Did you believe that he loved you?"

"At first yes. He was everything a girl with Daddy issues would look for." Tara stated, "He was attentive, loving, sweet, a gentleman, and over all he said all the right things."

"So that convinced you." Margaret stated.

"Yeah. After my Mom died, my Dad stopped being all of those things. I ceased to exist. I was no longer his little girl. I didn't matter anymore." Tara said shoulders slumping, "I wanted to be loved and Joshua seemed to love me."

Margaret got up and walked behind Tara. Slowly she removed the blindfold from Tara's eyes. Walking back to the arm chair she sat down.

"I don't see how Jax could ever love me. I'm a mess from head to toe. I don't know where I'm going anymore. I don't want to run, but at the same time I feel as though I have over stayed my welcome in Charming." Tara stated, "Right now I don't know what I need in my life. I have become attached to Charming, Jax, Abel-Jax's son, Donna, Opie and their kids, and my bakery in town. I don't want to run anymore. I just want to be home."

Margaret sat back and watched the woman in front of her fight herself. She had seen many patients after they had escaped the abuse of someone they believed loved them. But the woman in front of her wasn't trying to get over the abuse, she was over that. Tara Knowles was trying to be past being abandoned by her father, someone who was supposed to love her always.

"Tara will you do something for me?" Margaret asked.

Tara looked at Margaret with a tear stained face, "I'll try." she whispered.

Walking over to sit beside Tara, "Will you write your Dad a letter?" she asked.

"He's dead." Tara stated, confused.

"This letter isn't really for him. It's for you." Margaret explained, "I want you write him telling him anything and everything you have on your mind when it comes to him."

"Why?"

Taking Tara's hands, "Because I don't think you came to see me because of the abuse that Joshua Kohn inflicted on you. I think you are here because of what your Dad did to you many years ago. You are scared of men because the only two men you have trusted have beaten you in different ways; Joshua beat you physically but your Dad beat you emotionally." Margaret stated calmly, feeling Tara's hands start to shake, "Physical scars heal much faster than emotional ones. You, Tara Knowles, are a very strong woman." she continued, "Now in regards to Jax; I can't tell you want to do. All I can tell you is to not shut him out. Talk to him, tell him what you are feeling. Do your best to include him on your life and what is going on. But most of all, get to know him." she said, "because from the little I have seen; that man sitting out in my waiting room is dying to have you trust him and he wants to be there for you but doesn't know how to be because of the walls you have constructed."

Tara let her tears fall freely down her cheeks, "You're right. I don't know how to let him in. I'm so scared of getting my heart broken again." she whispered.

"Try talking to Jax on the way home. When you get home sit down and ask him about himself and share some of your past. Let him know you are trying."

"Okay. I'll try." Tara agreed, "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Of course." Margaret said getting up to check her calendar, "How about 1:30?"

"That'll work." Tara said standing up, "Thank you Margaret."

"You're welcome, but we're not done yet."

"I know." Tara said walking towards the door and opening it.

Jax stood up as soon as Tara walked out of the office, "you okay?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Better than I was." Tara said laying her head on his chest, "I have to go to the bakery when we get back to town, I have some orders I need to get finished."

"Okay. I'll call Anitta and have her bring Abel. We'll help." Jax smirked.

"You mean distract." Tara countered smiling.

"Something like that."

Tara laughed as Jax led her to the door and to her car. For the first time in several years, she actually felt light and ready to open up. Joshua had never known about her Dad and she had never wanted to share. Now she wanted someone else to know what had happened in her past.

Jax could see that Tara was thinking about something, so he didn't say anything. He was dying to ask how her session went, but didn't want to push. When Tara had come out of the office he saw the woman he had two months ago. She looked more confident, not as guarded as she had the past few weeks. It was something he wanted to see more of. Seeing and hearing her laugh had made him realize that something was happening.

Tara took Jax's hand and kissed the top of it. Taking a deep breath and staring out the window, "My Mom died when I was 18. Two days after I graduated from high school. She had had cancer." she said looking shyly at the man driving her car.

Jax took a quick glance at Tara and saw how much that had cost her. Squeezing her hand he encouraged her to continue. "After my Mom died, my Dad started drinking heavily. I stopped being important. I was not something he cared about anymore. My Mom had been his world." she said, "I moved to Chicago at the end of that summer and never returned home. Well not until my Dad got into an accident while drunk and killed two people." she choked out.

Dropping Jax's hand she wiped the tears that were creeping out her eyes. "Tara." Jax said squeezing her leg, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's not your fault. It's my Dads." Tara said picking his hand back up again, "I need you to understand this. I don't trust men and it's not all because of everything Joshua did. My Dad abandoning me when I was 18 scarred me for life. I have never relied on anyone since, not even Joshua."

Jax nodded and squeezed her hand. He could tell that she wanted to get this out as quickly as she could. "I don't trust because I have never found someone too. I want to trust you Jax. I want to stay in Charming, keep my bakery and have friends." Tara whispered, "I just need time to trust."

Gently Jax rearranged his and Tara's hand. Bringing her hand up to his lips he gently pressed a kissed to the top, "I'm right here Tara. I'm not going anywhere." he said, "I can't promise that we won't have tough days, but I can promise that I will never abandoned you."

Tara smiled and loosened her seat belt. Stretching over she kissed Jax gently on the cheek, "Thank you." she whispered. When she sat back she looked back out the window.

"What's going through that head of yours?" Jax asked rubbing gentle circles on her hand.

Tara looked at their hands. She was nervous to say what was going on in her head. She knew that Margaret said to be honest with Jax and let him in, so... "you know it would kill me if I knew you were sleeping with other women." Tara hurried out.

"What?" Jax asked confused, looking over at Tara.

"Cheating. That's a deal breaker for me. And I don't want to just play house."

"Tara."

"I'm going to want a baby or two, someday. And I need to know whatever this is heading in that direction."

"Tara."

"I know I'm sorry. I needed to say all of that, probably should've done it in smaller doses."

"Tara, I haven't been with anyone since you came to town and this became whatever this is." Jax said looking over at Tara, who looked beyond relieved.

The rest of the ride back to Charming was quiet. Neither Jax or Tara knew how to break the silence. Tara was nervous because she had spewed so much about wanting a family. It hadn't been her intention to make things awkward with Jax. Jax on the other hand was thinking back to the last time a woman had made him feel the way Tara did. He couldn't honestly remember a time, it was such a change of pace for him to actually want to be with one woman.

When Jax pulled Tara's car out into a spot in front of her bakery, Tara jumped out quickly. Shutting off the car he came up behind her quickly, "Tara, stop please." he asked.

Tara dropped her hand but stayed facing the door, "can we talk about what you said in the car?" Jax asked gently put his hands on her arms and turning her around.

"I don't know how to." Tara admitted looking into Jax's blue eyes.

"That's okay. I just want to know what brought it on? It came out of the blue."

"I'm sorry."

"No. No more you're sorry. You have nothing to apologize for." Jax said forcefully.

Tara nervously traced the V. President patch that Jax had on his kutte, "I'm not used to letting people into my life. I don't know how to ask for help, I really don't like admitting when I need it. But also I'm not good at talking about my feelings." she said moving her hands to the buttons, "When I came to Charming I wasn't expecting to find people to care about or have people care about me. I didn't want to find you attractive, but then you swaggered into my life with that smart ass smirk on your face and I couldn't help it anymore." she finished outline the letters of SAMCRO on his t-shirt.

"Swaggered?" Jax asked smirking.

Tara blushed, "yes you swagger when you walk. It makes it really hard to look away." she admitted not looking him in the eye.

Jax cupped Tara's face, causing her to look him in the eye, "thank you telling me." he said before kissing her forehead.

Tara dropped her head to Jax's chest and took several deep breaths. She was finally opening up and it was hard. Jax wrapped his arms around Tara's shoulders. He wanted to be there for her, and right now she just needed him to listen and let her know he wasn't going anywhere.

Donna and Opie stopped on the sidewalk, standing in front of them were Jax and Tara in an embrace. Donna looked up at Opie, "Tara went to see Margaret this morning." she said looking back at her two friends.

"Either it went really well or really bad." Opie said looking down at his wife. He couldn't imagine what was going through Jax or Tara's heads.

Taking her husband's hand, Donna walked down the sidewalk to where Jax and Tara were standing, "Hi." she said when they were beside the two.

Tara peaked over Jax's arm, "hi." she said smiling.

"How is everything going?" Donna asked looking between the two.

"Better." Jax answered letting his arms go from around Tara's neck.

Tara nodded and turn to unlock her bakery. Opening the door she found the door stop and stepped inside. Taking a deep breath she walked back towards the office to grab her apron.

"How is she?" Opie asked Jax.

"Better, I think." Jax said, "she told me about her parents on the way home."

"She did?" Donna asked looking at her friend who had found her groove in baking.

"Yeah. I understand better now why she is so shy about trusting me."

"Good." Opie said, "Oh, Clay wants you to stop by the clubhouse so he can talk to you about what to do about Tara house. The forensic team from Lodi is done."

"Shit. Alright." Jax said looking inside Tara's bakery. He smiled when he saw her dancing around while getting everything ready to make her cupcakes.

Donna and Opie both just smiled as they watched Jax. Neither thought the day would ever come when Jackson Teller would be in love with one woman. It was a change that was for sure, but it was a change for the better. Jax had finally met his match, a baker who had seen as much darkness as Jax had.

Taking a step into the bakery Jax smiled, "hey, I have to go the club house for a while. You going to be okay?" he asked standing in front of the display case that Tara was working behind.

Tara looked up, "yeah I'll be okay. Thank you again for taking me this morning. I wouldn't have gone if I had had to do it by myself." she admitted, "Oh and you can tell Anitta she can bring Abel by if she wants and take the day off."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I love kids remember." Tara smiled.

Jax smiled, "yeah I remember." he said before turning to leave, "I'll be back soon." he told Tara before walking out.

Tara just smiled and went back to work. Looking up she realized that Donna was right beside her, "what can I do to help?" Donna asked.

"See that pouch of sugar there?" Tara said pointing.

"Yep."

"I need it sorted into those four containers on the counter." Tara said.

"Alright." Donna smiled and went to work on the sugar. She didn't ask how things went with Margaret. Seeing Tara being held by Jax had told her everything she needed to know. Her friend was healing and hearing that Tara had told Jax about her parents gave her hope that Tara was going to be sticking around for awhile.

Jax took Tara's car back to his house and parked in the driveway. Walking inside he heard Abel giggling, looking in the living room he saw his son laying on his back while Anitta tickled his feet with a feather. Smiling he stepped inside and sat down.

Anitta looked up at Jax, "where's Tara?" she asked continuing to tickle Abel.

"At her bakery. She has some orders that are due later this afternoon." Jax answered moving to sit on the floor by his son.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so. We talked on the way home."

"Good." Anitta said sitting Abel up, "why are you home?" she asked getting to the heart of the matter.

Jax smiled as his son crawled into his lap, "I missed church this morning so I could take Tara to the therapist." he explained cradling Abel, "I brought Tara's car back so I could get my bike." he said, "Oh and Tara said you could bring Abel to the bakery and take the afternoon off if you want."

Anitta smiled, "Jax is there something else you want to tell me?" she asked looking at the man across from her.

"What do you mean?"

"Tara said I could take Abel to the bakery and have the afternoon off."

Jax looked down at Abel and smirked, "caught again little man." he smiled, "on the way back from Lodi, Tara said she didn't want to just play house. She wants this to be something. And that someday she will want a baby or two." he finished as Abel clapped happily.

"Uh huh." Anitta smiled.

"Uh huh, what?" Jax asked looking at Anitta, "Anitta, Tara loves you."

"I know." the other woman said, "But Jax, Tara is considering settling down in Charming. She is so enthralled with you and Abel."

"That doesn't mean we won't still need you." Jax defended, "I still need you. I don't know how to take care of my son on my own."

"Jax I'm not going anywhere. I'm just pointing out a fact, the woman at the bakery that you are so enthralled with is the one you need to be confiding in." Anitta said standing up, "And you do know how to care for Abel. Look at yourself. You have come so far from the man you were a year and a half ago"

Jax scooped Abel up and stepped towards Anitta, "Thank you." he said as he gave the woman a hug, "but please don't go anywhere." he pleaded.

"I'm not." Anitta responded pecking Jax on the cheek, "now get onto the club house and I'll take Abel to _Cookie crumbles & Cupcakes_."

"Okay." Jax said setting Abel on the carpet, "see ya later, little man." he said kissing his son on the head.

Anitta smiled as Jax got his keys to his bike and headed out, "your Daddy is in trouble, Abel." Anitta said as she took apart his play pen, "he just doesn't realize how much, yet."

Abel just looked up at her and smiled. Tumbling over he reached for the feather she had been tickling him with a few minutes ago and stuck it straight in his mouth. Anitta reached down and traded Abel the feather for a teething toy. Abel wasn't happy at first, but then figured out that he could still chew on it so he did and became contented.

Jax drove to Teller-Morrow with no thoughts in his head, he was happy. Pulling into the lot and parking his bike, he walked towards the door and went into to greet his brothers.

Walking through the door he was greeted with the smell of stale beer, vomit and loud music. Smiling he knew he was home. "How's Tara?" asked Bobby when Jax came through the door.

"Dealing." Jax said looking at his brother, "she's better than she was last night."

"Good. I like her. She's good for the club." Bobby stated.

"You think so?" Jax asked lighting his cigarette.

"Yeah. Look at what she has done for you." he pointed out, "and don't go changing because someone has noticed a change in you."

"I couldn't do that if I tried, brother. Donna has a knife ready to chop off my dick if I hurt Tara." Jax joked looking up and finding Clay, "see ya brother." he said before walking away.

Clay opened the door to the chapel and Jax followed him through, "how is the baker?" Clay asked when they had sat down.

"She's okay. Dealing." Jax said looking at his step father.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. Taking a minute to figure shit out."

"You do know your mother hates Tara, right?"

"Yeah I know. She came over this morning and went off on her."

"How'd the baker handle that?"

"Gave it right back to Gemma." Jax smiled.

Clay laughed, "Oh to be a fly on that wall." he said, "I'm glad that someone is pushing your Mom's buttons. Keep her off my ass."

Jax smirked, "Tara definitely pushes Gemma's buttons but I need Gemma to knock it off." he said more seriously.

"You care about her." Clay mused.

"Yeah I do."

"Good. We need more strong willed women standing behind us."

Jax smiled, "what did you figure out with Tara's house?"

"The forensic team is done and moved out. We went in this morning and pulled up the carpet in her bedroom. She's going to need some new flooring big time. That bastards blood seeped all the way through." Clay said serious.

"Shit."

"But we found a shop in Compton that will give us some cheap wood flooring. We looked and it will be too difficult to just lay hard wood in her bedroom. So we need to know if we can tear up all the carpet and relay wood flooring."

"What kind of wood flooring?" Jax asked rubbing his neck. He wasn't sure that Tara was going to be okay with her whole floor being torn up.

Clay got up and went to the other end of the table, picking up pieces he brought back 4 different samples of wood flooring, "these are the samples of what the shop will give us cheap. The dark is cherry wood, the lighter is maple, the almost white one is oak and the last is pine."

Jax picked up the pieces, "I'll take them to Tara and see what she wants to do."

"Alright VP. Tell her she has the whole club behind her."

"I will."

Clay and Jax then hugged and headed back out into the club house. Jax had just grabbed a long neck when he heard his Mother.

"Jackson Teller." she screeched.

The whole club house turned to see what was about to go down.

"What do you want, ma?" Jax drawled.

"I want to know why your son is at that bakers shop!" she shot back putting her hands on her hips.

"Abel is at Tara's shop, because she wanted to give Anitta the afternoon off and spend some time with Abel. Plus he loves her."

"Bull shit. Your son loves anyone who will hold him."

"What's your deal, Mom?" Jax asked getting agitated.

Gemma stepped closer to her son, "my deal is that you are acting like you're in love with this bitch."

"What if I am?" Jax asked stepping closer to his Mom.

Gemma stopped, "excuse me?"

"You heard me." Jax said.

"You don't even know this bitch!" Gemma screamed at Jax.

"I know that she is nothing that I was looking for. She pushes my buttons, pisses me off, and cares more than anyone I have ever met." Jax said calmly watching his Mom's head steam.

The whole clubhouse was silent. You could have heard a pin drop, no one was moving. Fearing to miss a part of the show down between Jax and Gemma. It had been years in the making.

Gemma's eyes darken as she looked at her son, "you are going to stay away from that bitch. she's toxic." she sneered.

Jax got right up in Gemma's face, "I'm a grown man, Mom. You can't tell me what to do anymore, sorry to tell ya. I'm going to continue seeing Tara. She makes me happy and I don't and won't let her go anywhere. If you don't like it then tough." he said.

"Jackson Nathanial Teller." Gemma warned.

"Knock it off Gemma. I'm not some damn puppet you can use at your bidding. I'm your son. I have my own life, my own kid and I'm going to make my own decisions." Jax iterated angrily before walking out the door.

Gemma watched her only son walk out the door and broke down. Jax was no longer her baby. She had to find a way to protect him from that uppity bitch. She didn't have to know the baker personally to know that she was no good for Charming or SAMCRO.

Tara was cleaning up the counters when the bell above her door jingled. Donna had gone home a couple of hours ago. They had completed her cupcake orders in record time. It was the first time that Tara had depended on someone else for help. Looking up she saw a very angry Jax.

"What's wrong?" she asked walking towards him.

"My Mother." he seethed looking around, "where's Abel?" he asked calming down.

Tara took Jax by the and led him behind the display case. Sitting in a little pile of flour was his one and half year old son. Abel was just playing, he kept picking up handfuls of the flour and throwing it in the air. He had it all over himself and couldn't be more pleased with himself. He looked up and saw his Dad and squealed.

Jax looked at Tara and couldn't help but smile. The simplest things made his son happy and Tara was a major contributor to that. "How long has he been playing in the flour?" Jax asked putting his arm around Tara's shoulders.

"About 10 minutes. I'll give him a bath when we get home." she said slipping her arm around his middle.

"Home?" Jax asked looking down.

Tara looked up at him and then realized what she had said, "Oh God. I'm sorry. I didn't mean." she stammered.

"Tara, it's okay. I'm glad you feel at home." Jax pulling her closer to him and putting his arms around her shoulders, "you don't have to be embarrassed to call my house, home."

"Okay." Tara squeaked and nestled her head under Jax's chin. The two stayed in their embrace until they heard snuffling.

Looking down they saw Abel attempting to stand on his little legs and having no luck. He had flour all over Jax and Tara's pants legs where he had grabbed to stand up. Looking up at them he just put his arms up to be picked up. Jax stepped back from Tara.

"Hold on Jax." Tara said, "let him try again. He can stand."

Jax nodded at Tara and watched his son as Tara gently put her hands down in front of Abel. Abel took hold of her fingers and held on tight and brought himself up to standing. Jax smiled as Abel led Tara to him. When they were standing right in front of him, he bent down and picked up Abel. Abel giggle happily as he snuggled into his Dad.

Tara took in the sight of father and son and couldn't help but smile. It was sight to see Abel all covered in flour and Jax being covered by association. Stepping closer she rubbed Abel's back softly. The little boy lifted his head and looked at her. Grabbing her hand he pulled her closer.

It was quite a trip to get everything home from Tara's bakery. Jax had to run home and get Tara's car. Tara had to take apart Abel's play pen and clean up the flour. Putting Abel in his car seat she was able to get both done before Jax returned. Getting everything into the house was easier.

After getting her car unloaded, Tara set Abel in the sink to give him a bath. He was having too much fun playing in the water. He was having none of the water coming over his head and he let the whole house know. Tara ever patient let him play with the cup she had been using and started to use the sprayer, Abel was much more receptive to that than the cup.

Jax came into the kitchen in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt with a little towel ready for his little man when he was done. Watching he was amazed at how well Tara handled Abel screaming bloody murder, he would have lost it then and there. Soon Abel was ready to be dried off, "come here little dude." Jax said taking Abel into the towel. Turning he saw the front of Tara's shirt, "looks like he gave you a bath." he laughed.

Tara looked down, "yeah he did. the little stinker." she teased and kissed Abel on the head. "I'm going to go change."

"Alright. I'm going to get this little monster ready for bed."

Tara smiled and headed back to the bedroom to change her shirt and get a pad of paper to write the letter to her father. Just as she found a pad of paper, Jax came into the room, "I meant to tell you earlier, the club went by your house this morning."

Sitting down on the bed, "how bad is it?" Tara asked.

"Kohn's blood seeped through the carpet and everything. New flooring needs to be laid down."

Tara nodded trying to keep her emotions in check, "what's going through your head?" Jax asked sitting down beside her.

"I don't have that kind of money." she whispered wiping away the falling tears.

Jax pulled Tara into his lap, "you are not paying a dime for this. The club is going to handle everything." he said, "we take care of our own."

"But I'm not a part of the club." Tara argued looking at Jax.

"You're important to me that's all you need to worry about tonight." he reassured, "oh and picking what kind of hard flooring you want and if the club can tear up all the carpet and put down hardwood all over."

Tara's head was spinning, "they want to tear up all my carpet?"

"Yeah, it'll make everything look more put together and then people won't wonder why only your bedroom has hardwood."

Shaking her head, "that makes sense. What are my options for the flooring?"

"Cherry, maple, oak and pine." Jax said, "I forgot the samples at the clubhouse.

"Cherry is dark right?" Tara asked.

Jax nodded, "Yeah and has a red tint to it in light."

Tara rubbed her temples, "I like that idea. It'll look good with the warm colors on the walls."

Jax kissed her temple, "I'll tell Clay tomorrow and then they'll get started."

Tara leaned back against Jax, "sounds good." she said stifling a yawn. Standing up she stretched and grabbed the pad of paper.

"Whatcha going to do?" Jax asked watching her.

"I going to write a letter to my Dad." Tara said walking out of the room.

Jax raised his eyebrows and shook his head. He had no idea what that meant, but if it helped Tara get some closure he was all for it.

Tara headed out to the living room, sitting down on the couch she began her letter:

_Dear Dad,..._

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think! I love reading them all!<p> 


	10. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. Kurt Sutter does.  
><strong>

Again I want to thank everyone for following, favoriting and most of all reviewing my story. Here is an extra long chapter as a reward! I hope you all enjoy it.

It has a little bit of everything! Includes smut. Sorry I'm not very good at writing it, but I tried.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dad, <em>

_Why couldn't you love me after Mom died? I needed you. I needed to know that you loved me. You couldn't even bring yourself to care that your only child was leaving for college. I left for school so unprepared because I didn't want to ask you for anything. I want to hate you. I need to hate you. After 12 years, I have finally found someone I want to trust. Someone I want to bring into my life, someone I want to depend on like Mom did on you. I want what you and Mom had. I want to have dinner on the table when my husband comes home, I want a play set in the backyard so my kids can play and have adventures while I sit and read a book. Having you abandon me made almost all of that impossible. I can barely stand the sight of myself in a mirror, because I am a shadow of who I used to be. _

_I want to be your daughter, I want you to love me, I want you to be proud of me. But since you're dead I'll never get any of that. I'm sorry that Mom died. I wish there was something that I could have done to save her. I miss her too. She meant so much to both of us. Why couldn't you turn to me when you felt sad or upset instead of turning to alcohol?! I don't understand how a bottle of bourbon became more important than I was. I was your own flesh and blood. Why couldn't you just love me? _

_None of this matters now. I have found someone who wants me in their life. I want them in my life. He is nothing that you and Mom would have wanted for me, besides for fiercely protective. His name is Jax Teller and he is a biker in California. When I first met him I was scared to become attached, but over the past two months I have become so. I can't wake up in the morning without wandering how he is, how his son is. I think I'm in love Dad. How can I tell him I'm in love with him? What if he abandons me like you did? I won't survive someone else abandoning me. You have no idea how I wish you and Mom were here to meet him. _

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'll always be your little girl, but I'm done searching for your approval. Because honestly you never really cared in the first place. I'm sorry I couldn't be everything you wanted me to be. _

_I love you Dad, _

_Tara _

Tara sat back on the couch and wiped the tears that were falling down her face away. For the first time since her Mom had died she felt whole. She was no longer searching for something that she would never have. She never knew that writing a simple letter to her Dad would be so freeing. Staring at the paper she laid down on the couch and covered up with a blanket. Closing her eyes she found the peace she had been searching for, for 12 years.

Jax sat up in his bed and looked at the door. He could see the soft glow from the lights in the living room still being on. Getting up he headed out and saw that Tara was fast asleep on the couch. The piece of paper on the coffee table caught his eye, curious he picked it up and then immediately set it back down. If Tara wanted to talk about the letter they would talk about it.

Smiling he gently pulled back the throw and shifted Tara into his arms. "Jax" she whispered sleepily when he got her off the couch.

"Go back to sleep, I'm just moving you to the bed." Jax soothed as he headed towards his bedroom.

Tara nuzzled her head on Jax's shoulder, allowing him to carry her easily. Gently Jax laid Tara down on the bed and tucked her in.

Rolling over, "Jax." Tara whispered.

"Yeah." he answered turning around.

Tara blushed, "will you sleep with me?" she asked looking at the comforter.

Jax didn't say anything. He just walked to the bed, pulled back the covers and tugged Tara in close to him. Slowly he felt her relax and fall back to sleep. Allowing everything that had been bugging him to cease, Jax fell asleep holding Tara.

The next morning, Tara woke up hotter than ever. She knew she was a warm sleeper but this was crazy. Shifting her arm came in contact with a much harder body. Rolling over she saw that Jax was still fast asleep. Quickly she kissed his cheek and was about to climb out the bed when a hand caught her waist and pulled her back.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jax asked in a sleepy voice.

For a moment Tara was speechless, "I was going to..." she started before looking at her shaking hands.

"You were going to hide." Jax said shifting to pull her close to him, "you don't have to run Tara".

Tara nodded, "I'm not used to sleeping in a bed with a man." she whispered.

"That's okay. I'll teach you." Jax gently teased putting a hand under her chin.

Tara took the opportunity to put one of her hands into his blonde locks and slowly pull his mouth down to hers. She had been dying to kiss him since she had thrown herself at him the night that Kohn had died.

Jax gently put his hand deep into Tara's raven locks and deepened the kiss. He almost had her on her back when a squeal broke through the air. Pulling away he smiled, "my boy the master of timing." he chided. Kissing Tara again softly he climbed out the bed and went to get Abel.

Tara laid back against the pillows and lifted her fingers to her lips. They were tingling and Tara couldn't help but smile. She was happy. Looking to the door, she saw Jax holding Abel watching her. Pulling the covers up she covered her flushed face.

Jax had gotten Abel out of his crib, "come on little dude, let's go see Tara." he drawled heading back to his room. Stopping in the door way he saw Tara gently feeling her lips. He smiled knowing that he had given her that tingly feeling. When she noticed him, he smiled and walked to the bed. Gently he tugged the covers away from his face.

Tara looked up into Jax's blue eyes, "I feel like a school girl." she said increasing her blush.

"You don't look or taste like one." Jax said smiling as her blush increased again.

"Teller are you trying to make me die of embarrassment?" she accused smiling.

"Not at all Knowles. I just want you to know that many mornings will work out just like this one did." he crooned.

Abel pulled his Dad's hair as his little tummy grumbled. Jax pulled his hair away from his son, "come on let's get you something to eat." he said smiling at his mini me.

Tara smiled and climbed out of the bed and followed the boys to the kitchen. Jax put Abel in his high chair while Tara got some cheerio o's out of the cabinet. Spilling some on to the tray she set the box back on the counter as Jax wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Go away with me this weekend." he said nuzzling her neck.

"What about Abel?" Tara asked sighing as his lips grazed her ear.

"Donna and Opie can take him." Jax said gently kissing the soft spot by her ear.

"Are you sure?" she questioned grabbing his hands as they tightened around her.

"Positive" Jax answered turning her around and claiming her mouth before she could ask another question.

Tara let herself fall into the kiss. Softly she pushed her hands into Jax's hair and deepened the kiss. It had been ages since she had had a kiss that made her weak in the knees. Jax traced Tara's bottom lip with his tongue, asking permission. Tara granted it and the kiss deepened again. Groaning slightly Jax pushed Tara against the counter.

Anitta knocked on the door before using her key to enter Jax's house. When she walked inside she heard giggling coming from the kitchen. Putting her purse and jacket on the normal hook she headed into the kitchen. Stopping on a dime, she saw Jax and Tara in a lip lock that had been a long time coming. Smiling she looked at Abel who also looked to be happy.

Clearing her throat, Anitta watched as Jax and Tara almost sprung apart. Jax just smiled at her and Tara blushed a deep shade of red. "Sorry to interrupt." she smiled.

"It's alright." Jax said tugging Tara back against him.

"Sorry you saw that." Tara said leaning against Jax.

"Sorry for what?" Anitta asked, "sorry I saw you two finally allowing yourselves to show how you feel about the other."

Tara hiccupped, "I didn't..."

"Tara it's alright. I'm a Mom, I have seen much worse." she commented.

Tara nodded and kissed Jax's jaw, "I need to talk to you." she said stepping out of his embrace and leading him into the living room.

Anitta let the two walk into the living room while she gave Abel more cheerio o's and started a pot of coffee.

Jax followed Tara into the living room. He was nervous about what she wanted to talk about. He wondered if it had anything to do with her Dad's letter. He hoped it did.

Tara sat down on the couch as Jax took the seat next to her. Picking up the sheet of paper she stared at it, "I wrote my Dad a letter last night." she explained.

Jax stayed silent not wanting to stop her from being able to continue. "In the letter I ask him why he couldn't love me? I need to know that I can be loved Jax. I have only had two people in my life that have loved me and I lost them both in one day." Tara said quietly, "I also wrote about you. I don't want to rush what is between us. But I need to tell you something." she finished, handing him the letter with her finger pointing to one particular part.

Jax stared at the letter and reread the words,_ I think I'm in love Dad. How can I tell him I'm in love with him?_, many times. He didn't know what to say. He knew deep in his heart that he felt the same way about Tara. She was the woman he had had no idea he was looking for. Waking up with her in his bed this morning had felt more than right.

Looking over he saw that Tara had gentle tears streaming down her face, taking her hands, "Tara." he whispered.

"I'm okay." she squeaked wiping her cheeks.

Jax pulled her to him, "I love you, too." he said holding her close.

Tara let out a surprised sob and wrapped her arms around Jax's middle. Not knowing what to say she just snuggled into the man holding her.

Jax pressed soft kisses into Tara's hair as she collected herself. He couldn't believe he had just told a woman he loved her and that he didn't want to run scared.

After several moments, Tara collected herself and pulled away from Jax, "where would we go this weekend?" she asked looking at him.

"SAMCRO has a cabin a couple hours away we go to." Jax explained and smiled.

"Okay. I have a meeting with Margaret at 1:30, but we can leave when I get back." Tara said looking excited.

"Sounds good. I'll go by the clubhouse and talk to Opie about taking Abel. Do you want Donna to look after the bakery?"

"Yeah, but I'll stop by before I go see Margaret."

"Okay." Jax said kissing her yet again, "I'm going to head to the clubhouse."

"Alright, I'm going to help Anitta with Abel and then go see Donna." Tara said standing, "Should I pack us some bags?" she asked as Jax headed back to his bedroom to change.

"You can. I'll be back in a couple hours so I can help." Jax said, "Do you want to take my bike or your car?"

"Your bike." Tara answered shyly.

Jax laughed and headed back to his bedroom to change.

Tara smiled to herself and headed back into the kitchen, ready to face any questions that Anitta may have. "So I guess going to see the therapist helped yesterday?" Anitta questioned as she unlocked the tray from Abel's high chair.

"It did. More than I would have guessed it would have." Tara said getting a wash cloth to wipe down Abel's face.

"I'm glad to hear it." Anitta said smiling, "This little guy deserves both parents."

"Anitta." Tara scolded picking up Abel.

Anitta laughed, "don't give me that, after what I walked in on." she said.

Tara buried her face into Abel's neck, making him giggle, "touché."

Abel wrapped his little arms around Tara's neck, "ma." he squealed.

Jax's head was instantly in the kitchen, "did Abel just talk?" he asked walking towards Tara, who was frozen holding Abel.

Abel pulled away and looked at Tara, "ma." he squealed again.

At that moment Tara started to cry. She didn't know what else to do. The little boy in her arms had just made her greatest wish come true. Eskimo kissing Abel, she looked at Jax and couldn't fight back the tears.

Seeing Tara crying, set something off in Abel. He started to struggle against her and cry himself. Jax gently took his son from Tara and held him close. With his free arm he pulled Tara close. "It's alright." he whispered to both.

Anitta stood back and watched the little family. She would never tell that she was teaching Abel to talk. It was so sweet that at that moment Abel had decided to test it out. She knew better than anyone that hearing your child talk for the first time was magical and happy tears were what Tara was crying.

After collecting herself for the second time in one morning, Tara pulled away from Jax and looked at Abel. She was so happy. Brushing the last falling tears from her cheeks she looked at the mini Jax and held out her hands. Abel was more than willing to go to her, as long as, Jax was still standing close. When Tara took Abel, he turned to look at Jax, "dada." he squealed and clapped.

Jax had never been much into showing his emotion, but his little man knowing who he was, was enough to make him cry. Wiping his eyes, he kissed Abel on the head and pulled Tara close. He didn't want to leave the little bubble that had just happened in his kitchen. He had never thought he would want a kid or a wife, but now he was seriously rethinking it.

Tara, Abel and Jax were all snuggled together until Tara's stomach decided to remind her that she has not eaten. Abel giggled and looked at Tara. Jax smiled and kissed Tara deeply before heading to the club house. Anitta took Abel and put him in his play pen with some teething toys.

"Anitta, how did Abel learn to talk?" Tara asked getting herself a cup of coffee.

"Kids pick up things." Anitta said getting out the waffles from the freezer.

"Uh-huh." Tara smiled as she got out the syrup and butter.

Anitta smiled, "I may have been teaching him some simple things, when no one is around." she admitted.

Tara walked over and pulled Anitta into a hug, "thank you. You have no idea what hearing him say that meant."

Anitta hugged her back and didn't say anything. She knew exactly what it would mean to Tara.

Jax drove to Teller-Morrow on a high that wasn't weed related. He couldn't believe that his little man was learning to talk or that he had called Tara, Mom. Now he knew without a doubt that things were going to happen with Tara. He loved her.

Pulling into the lot he waved at Opie, who was dismounting his bike. "What's up brother?" Opie asked as Jax approached.

"Abel spoke this morning." Jax said not able to hide his smile.

"Jax, that's awesome. What did he say?" Opie asked sounding more feminine than he wanted, but he also didn't really care.

"Ma and dada." Jax said smiling.

"What are you two dickheads gossiping about?" Clay asked coming to stand with them.

"Abel spoke this morning." Jax gushed again.

"That's awesome VP." Clay agreed clapping Jax on the shoulder.

Jax smiled at his step dad, "Actually I was wanting to talk to both of you." he said as Opie had turned to make his way into the club house.

"What's going on?" Clay asked as Opie took a couple steps back to them.

Jax took a deep breath as he saw his Mom's Cadillac pull in, "I want to take Tara away this weekend. Just the two of us." he said quietly.

Clay followed Jax's eyes, "the cabin is yours to use this weekend." he said smiling.

"Thanks." Jax said turning to Opie, "I was wondering if you and Donna would take Abel."

"Of course." Opie said, smiling as Gemma approached.

"What are my favorite men discussing? Politics? Sports? No wait, I know, women?" she said teasing.

Clay pulled is wife in, "actually we were discussing Abel talking this morning."

"Abel talked?" Gemma screeched looking at Jax with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

Opie choked back a laugh as Jax looked pained at Clay who just lit his cigar, "Ma and dada."

Gemma physically bristled when she heard but Abel had said. She didn't want her grandson getting attached to that baker bitch.

"Ma, don't." Jax warned when he saw her reaction.

"Jackson, I just want you to think." Gemma defended.

"I am." Jax growled before turning to go into the clubhouse.

Tara got ready, kissed Abel on the head and headed out the door to go to see Donna. Climbing in her car, she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Pulling into her friends drive way, she couldn't help but look over at her house and see the many bikes sitting in the drive way. Being curious she walked over and wandered inside. Happy looked up and smiled at her, "Good morning Tara." he said.

"Good morning, Happy. This looks really good." she commented looking at the flooring.

"I'm glad you like it." Bobby said coming to stand beside Happy.

Tara smiled, "Can I look around?" she asked. She missed her house to some degree. It was the first home, she had bought on her own.

"Of course." Bobby said waving his hands around, "they're working on the bedroom now so it's not quite down."

"Okay." Tara said walking into her kitchen and looking around. She ran her hand along the counter tops and remembered baking when she first came to town, then it hit her that she had never taught Donna to bake. "oh no." she whispered.

Happy and Bobby were by her side in an instant, "Is something wrong?" Happy asked, "Is something missing?" Bobby asked.

Tara shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. I just remembered a promise me I made to a friend. One that I haven't fulfilled."

"Donna?" Bobby asked.

Tara nodded, "I promised her when I first opened my bakery. And that was almost a month ago." she worried.

Bobby took a step closer to her, "Your house will be done by this weekend. Donna can come over anytime she wants after that. And I promise she will." he said taking her hands and giving them a squeeze.

"Opie loves sweets." Happy said rubbing his stomach.

"I think all of you do." Tara commented laughing.

"If you make them lass, we do." Chibs said joining the conversation.

Tara looked around at the three men standing in her living room/kitchen and smiled. She felt protected and included, "thank you all for doing this." she said.

"No thank you needed lassy." Chibs said, "You're the VP's old lady."

"I am not." Tara argued.

"Jax may have not asked you to get his crow yet, but it's coming." Bobby explained.

"His crow?" Tara asked, not seeing Donna come in.

"When a member asks you to get their crow, it means you belong to them." Donna explained looking at her confused friend, "it's a honor."

"Oh."

"And their right, Jax may have not asked you yet, but I can promise if things keep going the way they're going, he is going to ask." she said smiling.

Tara nodded. Chibs, Bobby and Happy all left the women alone to talk.

"I saw your car in the drive way and realized that the reason you hadn't knocked yet was because you were here" Donna said giving her friend a hug.

"I got distracted."

"The floor looks good."

"I'm sorry Donna." Tara said looking at the kitchen again.

"For what?"

"For not completing my promise."

"What promise? Tara what's going on?" Donna asked worried.

"To teach you to bake." she said fighting back tears.

Donna held back a laugh and pulled her friend closer, "I can learn to bake anytime. You need to take care of you for right now."

Tara nodded, "Jax asked me to go away with him this weekend."

"He did?" Donna said surprised, "where are you going to go?"

"He said something about SAMCRO having a cabin we can use." Tara replied, "what does SAMCRO stand for?" she asked.

"Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club Redwood Original" Donna answered.

"That makes sense."

"What else is going on?" Donna asked, knowing there was more going on.

"I told Jax that I love him." Tara whispered, "and Abel called me Ma."

Donna shook her friend, "those are wonderful things, Tara!" she squealed, "what did Jax say?"

"He told me that he loves me too and he just smiled when Abel called me Ma."

Donna didn't have a response for what Tara had just told her; so instead she just pulled her friend close. The two friends stayed huddled together for several minutes until Tara caught sight of the clock on the stove. "I have to go see Margaret."

"Okay."

"Oh shoot. I was going to ask you if you could keep an eye on my bakery this weekend."

"Of course. I'll just take orders and get them to you on Monday."

"Okay. Thanks Donna."

Anytime. Now scoot." Donna said shooing her friend out the door.

Donna left Tara's house after saying goodbye to the guys and headed into town to open Tara's bakery. She was excited for her new friend, but also for Jax. He had finally found something permanent.

Jax drove down main street and saw that Tara's bakery was open. Pulling into a spot he saw that Donna was behind the counter, "Hey Donna."

"Hey Jax. I heard you had quite an eventful morning at your house."

"I see you have talked to Tara."

"I have." Donna smiled and walked to give him a hug, "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks." Jax said smiling, "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop though."

"Don't do that. Don't look for the bad in a good thing."

"Donna."

"No, you listen to me Jackson Teller. Tara is a good woman, a strong woman. She is everything you'll ever need in an old lady and a Mom for Abel and the kids I'm sure you'll have together. She's not Wendy."

Jax nodded. He knew he was worrying about nothing, but everything that had happened with Wendy worried him. He knew that Tara wasn't a drug user, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling of something bad coming his way.

Tara's drive to Lodi was easy and less nerve racking than the previous day. Pulling into the parking lot she got out of her car and headed inside. Pressing the button for the blue light, Tara sat down and held tight on the letter to her Dad.

Margaret finished with her client and followed Tara into her office, "how do you feel today, Tara?" she asked noticing that the woman seemed lighter.

"I feel better." Tara said holding up the letter, "writing this helped a lot." she said setting it down on the table.

"How did it help?"

"I finally realized that I can't keep running away because I'm scared people won't accept me. I realize now that to move on from what my Dad, I need to embrace my own life and live how I want to."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well I told Jax that I love him this morning. Well actually my letter did. But anyway." Tara blushed.

"How did Jax react?"

"He said he loves me too. We're going away for the weekend. Just the two of us."

"Are you ready for that?"

"I don't know. I'm excited and nervous. I don't know what to expect. I woke up in Jax's arms this morning and have never felt so at peace."

"So you feel at peace?"

"Yeah I do. I know I still have a long way to go, but I can't keep looking back if I'm ever going to have a future I'm proud of."

"That's very true." Margaret said smiling.

"Margaret?" Tara asked.

"I can't tell you when the time will be right. Only you know that." Margaret said before Tara could finish her question.

Tara nodded," I guess you get that a lot."

"Sometimes." she answered, "Okay, I want to talk next week after you have this weekend away."

"Okay. Do you have any openings on Wednesday?"

Margaret got up and went to look at her calendar, "I do. Would you rather do morning or afternoon?"

"Morning if you have one."

"How does 8:30 sound?"

"Perfect."

"Alright I'll see you on Wednesday." Margaret said following Tara to the door, "And Tara I'm glad that you feel at peace. I hope that that will continue."

"Me too. Me too."

When Tara arrived back at Jax's, she saw his bike sitting in the driveway. Heading inside she heard giggling and squealing. Jax was laying on his back in the living room with Abel sitting on his chest. He was nibbling at his sons feet, making Abel squeal and giggle uncontrollably. Tara stopped and leaned against the bar watching father and son.

She didn't notice the front door opening behind her, "want children baker?" a cold voice said behind her.

Tara jumped and turned to see Gemma glaring at her, "Of course I do." she said.

"Well then I suggest you find another man. One that has money." she chided looking at her son, who was watching her with angry eyes.

"Excuse me. I don't sleep with anyone for money. And I certainly won't marry for money." Tara said coldly.

"We'll see." Gemma said stepping around her.

"Gemma." Jax said before Tara cut him off.

"I love your son Gemma!" she exclaimed, "I'm not going anywhere! I'm sorry that upsets you, but you're going to have to get used to it." she continued, "I would like us to get along for the sake of everyone. I don't want to keep having this same argument."

Gemma watched the woman in silence. Really all she had ever wanted for Jax, was a woman like the one standing in front of her. Tara Knowles was strong willed, stubborn, strong and beautiful in her own right. "Alright, I'll call a truce for now." she said, "what are you doing here instead of being at the bakery anyway?"

Jax stood," we're going away for the weekend. Leaving as soon as we're packed." he said looking at his Mom.

"You two are going away for the weekend? Together?" Gemma questioned looking between the two.

"Yes." Tara said coming to stand beside Jax.

"Better wrap your dick." Gemma said before stomping out of the house.

Jax was about to go after his Mom, when Tara put her arm around his middle, "don't let her ruin this weekend. we'll deal with her together when we get back."

"Okay. Let's go pack."

The two made their way back to the bedroom, with a little shadow crawling behind them. Jax got out boxers, sweats, t-shirts, a hat and other odds and ends. Tara got out some shirts, jeans, bras, underwear and something she was praying that Jax hadn't seen. It was something her friends in Chicago had bought her for graduation. They had hoped that it would help get her laid. Needless to say, she had never used it.

Once they had everything packed, Tara picked up Abel and headed out into the living room with Jax right behind her. Gently she kissed Abel on the head, Jax followed suit before she set the sleepy boy into his play pen. Anitta covered him with a blanket.

"Donna and Opie will be by anytime you want to leave to get Abel." Jax said hugging the woman.

"Thank you Anitta. For everything." Tara said hugging her also.

"You're welcome. Okay. Now go." she said ushering the couple out the door.

Outside Jax helped Tara put on the helmet, "ready?" he asked as he mounted his bike.

"Yeah." Tara said over Jax starting his Harley. Climbing on behind him she snuggled close and they took off for the cabin.

Tara closed her eyes and let the breeze take her away. She felt Jax squeeze her hands a couple times and then she felt them slowing down. Lifting her head, she noticed they were in a field. It was beautiful and peaceful.

Jax turned off his Harley, "I thought you might need a break." he said.

"I could thank you." she said climbing off and then watching him do the same.

Jax got a blanket out from one of the side packs and laid down under the shade of a tree. Tara stretched out and laid her book down. Jax took off his kutte and gave it to Tara to use as a pillow. He then pulled out a notebook and began writing.

Tara rolled to her side and started to read her book again. Soon she couldn't concentrate and watched Jax write. "My badass biker is journaling." she teased when Jax looked up.

He smiled at her and made his way over to her, "And what are you reading? The newest cook book." he teased as he laid down behind her.

"The Jungle actually." Tara countered.

"The Jungle?" Jax said surprised.

"You know it?"

"Almost turned me vegan."

"This is so twisted but I'm actually craving a big steak."

Taking her hand, "I've got a porter house right here for you baby." Jax teased pulling her hand towards his crotch.

Tara laughed, "Class act you are Teller." she said as Jax put his hand under her chin and kissed her.

Pulling away slightly, "come here." Jax breathed and kissed her again.

Tara allowed Jax to pull her into the kiss. Pushing her hands into his hair she deepened the kiss, making Jax groan. Swiftly Jax was laying on top of her. Soon his mouth was traveling to her neck as her back arched. Tara softly moaned when Jax nipped at her neck. "Jax." she said breathless.

Pulling away, "Too fast?" he asked.

"I just don't want to do this here."

"Okay." Jax said kissing her deeply and laying behind her again.

Tara rolled over and faced Jax, "You said that your Mom is obsessed with you because of your brother."

Jax tensed and concentrated on rubbing Tara's waist, "his name was Thomas."

Tara gently thumbed away a tear that fell.

"He had the same heart defect that Abel and I have. It's genetic. We got it from Mom." he continued, "Thomas and I were wrestling in his room when he suddenly keeled over, struggling for breath. I ran downstairs and got my parents. My Dad called 911 while my Mom ran upstairs to be with Thomas." he said, "Thomas was in the hospital for 2 weeks before he died. They did an open heart surgery hoping to correct the problem, but it only made things worse. His body couldn't handle the recovery from the surgery." he pushed out, "I stayed in the hospital everyday with him until the day Piney, Opie's Dad, came to take me and Ope to get some ice cream. He knew something I didn't. While I was gone my parents took Thomas off life support. I got back to the hospital to find my Mom and Dad in tears. My Dad told me to go in and tell Thomas bye and that I loved him. I went into his hospital room and sat in the chair I had been and stared at him. It didn't hit me for several hours until my Dad came in and told me that Thomas would never be coming home with us." Jax struggled to say, "I said goodbye and ran half way home before I finally broke down outside the ice cream shop. My Dad picked me up, put me on his bike and took me the rest of the way home." he said, "for years I thought I killed my little brother by wrestling with him." he barely got out before breaking down.

Tara wrapped her arms around Jax's shoulders and rubbed his back. Every now and then she would press a kiss to his temple while he cried. Jax had never allowed himself to tell anyone what had happened to Thomas. Never allowed himself to admit what he had believed to be true; at least until his Dad had died 4 years later.

When Jax had cried out everything he had kept in for most of his life he looked down at Tara, "I'm sorry. This probably ruins your badass biker image of me." he said smiling.

"It doesn't." Tara said rubbing his neck, "It helps me understand you so much more. You loved your little brother."

Jax nodded and kissed her gently before standing and helping her up, "Come on let's get to the cabin. I'm starving."

"Jax."

"Thomas was 6. I was 9."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I needed to tell someone. I'm glad it was you." Jax said as they climbed back onto his bike and made their way to the cabin.

When they arrived at the cabin, Tara couldn't believe her eyes. The cabin was beautiful. It was rustic with a wrap porch and swing. She felt like a little girl rushing to try out the swing. Jax smiled when he saw Tara rush to the swing. That had always been his favorite part of the cabin too, at least it had been until he discovered women and all the fun they possessed.

Following Jax inside Tara had to pick her jaw up off the floor. It was an open layout with a beautiful kitchen. "There are 4 bedrooms, 3 baths, and a fully stocked kitchen." Jax said noticing her face.

"Why so many rooms?"

"So more than one SAMCRO member can use the cabin at once."

"Oh."

"There's also a grill outside. Which I'm going to go get ready to make dinner."

"Okay." Tara said kissing his cheek, "Thank you for bringing me here."

Jax wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her close, "I can't imagine bringing anyone else up here." he whispered before kissing her.

Tara pulled away looking skeptical, "and how many times have you used that line?" she teased.

"Too many." Jax admitted smirking and heading towards the master to set down their stuff.

Tara followed and headed towards the bathroom, "I'm going to take a quick bath."

"Okay. I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

Jax headed back out to the kitchen and called Opie, "how's Abel?" he asked when his friend picked up the phone.

"Chattering away. He loves Donna." Opie said, "How was the drive up?"

"I told Tara about Thomas."

"You did? How did she take it?"

"Better than I expected. She said she now understands me better." Jax said.

"So do you feel better?"

"Yeah. I guess I just needed to tell someone."

"No kidding shit head."

"Alright. I'll call ya tomorrow to check in. Thanks again for taking Abel."

"No problem, brother. Take it easy tonight."

Jax laughed as he hung up the phone. Opening the fridge he found the steaks he had Chucky bring up. Grabbing them he headed out to the barbeque. He was ready to relax.

Tara finished her bath soon after she had climbed in. She felt better. Dressing she followed her growling stomach to the smell of delicious food. Walking out into the dining room she saw Jax as he came back in carrying the source of the smell that was making her mouth water.

"Those smell delicious." she commented walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks. These are one thing you learn to make in SAMCRO."

"Well I'm glad for that." she said setting the plates down, "What would you like to drink?"

"There should be some beer and stuff in the fridge. I'll take a beer though."

Tara went to the fridge and pulled out a beer for Jax and water bottle for herself. Sitting down she and Jax ate in silence, both to engrossed in their food.

After dinner was finished, Tara and Jax did the dishes together. Combined they got more water on each other. After those were done they went out to sit on the swing. Jax had brought out one of the throws from the couch.

Tara settled her back against Jax's side. His arm over her shoulder. Her head under his chin, right above his heart beat.

"Tell me about you." Jax said running his hand up and down her arm.

Tara sighed, "you already know about my parents. But anyway. I'm an only child. I had everything I ever wanted. My Dad worked for Anheuser Busch. My Mom was a school teacher at one of the local high schools."

"That must have been awkward."

"It was when I was in high school, but most of the time I didn't mind it."

"Did you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I never dated much. I'm too much to handle, as my Dad always told me."

"You're the perfect amount to handle." Jax said tightening his arm around Tara.

"Thanks. But even I know I can be a handful."

Nuzzling her ear, "that's not always a bad thing."

Tara shifted and kissed Jax deeply. Jax brought Tara closer and traced her bottom lip. He wanted so desperately to finish what they had started in the field that afternoon. Tara allowed Jax's tongue in her mouth and moaned slightly as Jax's hands rubbed her waist.

Pulling herself up, she straddled his legs and pressed herself against him. Jax pulled away when Tara pressed against him, now her mouth was on his neck, her hands wandering under his shirt. He moaned when her hands scraped down his abdomen. Lowering his hands he kneaded her ass, eliciting a moan from Tara as she brought her mouth back to his.

Jax brought his hands back to her waist as Tara started to grind her hips against him, making him even harder than he already was. Shifting he slid his hands under her t-shirt, pressing her against him again, missing the heat from her body. Just as his hands hit her bra strap, Tara pulled away.

"Tara." Jax asked breathless.

Climbing off him and taking his hand. Tara led Jax back into the cabin. After locking the door she led him back to the master bedroom.

After walking into the master bedroom, Jax stopped, "Tara" he said again.

Tara stood in front of him and tugged his t-shirt until he had to take it off, "I want to Jax, just not on a wooden swing." she said running her hands from his shoulders to his belt.

Jax couldn't take much more, he pulled Tara to him and kissed her. He wanted to feel everything. Pushing his hands under her shirt, he pulled it off, breaking the kiss to admire everything he had never seen.

Tracing the straps of Tara's purple lace bra, Jax trailed down strap and cupped her full breasts, "your beautiful," he whispered as he slide his thumbs over her hardened nipples.

Tara let out a moan and grabbed onto the belt loops of his jeans. Jax was making her light headed. Standing on her tippy toes she pressed her breast into his hands and kissed him deeply. Sliding her hands up his chest she felt him stir. Pulling away she gently shoved him back to the bed.

Jax fell onto the bed pulling Tara down on top of him. Nibbling on her shoulder he unclasped her bra and pulled away to pull it off. Tara kissed him and made fast work of his belt and zipper on his jeans. Jax was about to come apart when Tara's hand found its way into his jeans.

Quickly he flipped them so he was on top. Kissing Tara he undid her jeans and tugged them off her hips.

"Jax." she breathed when she felt his hands on her hips.

Standing Jax shimmied out of his jeans and pulled Tara's off in the process. Tara scooted up the pillows and propped herself on her elbows and stared at Jax. Smiling she crooked a finger at him. Smirking Jax all but jumped onto the bed, making Tara laugh as he kissed her again.

Tara leaned back against the pillows as Jax nibbled at her neck and massaged her breasts. She was about to lose it when she felt his body sliding down hers. Soon Jax had one of her pebbled nipples in his mouth. Arching her back she put her hands in his hair and moaned, "Oh God."

Jax smiled and kept up his assault of her nipple. Women pulling his hair had never been a turn on before, but now it was doing unimaginable things to him. Kissing his way over to Tara's other nipple he ran his hand down to her underwear. Running his hand over her heat, he felt how wet she was and heard her gasp. Smiling he stopped and kissed her again.

Tara's back arched again when Jax kissed down her body. Grasping his hair she made incoherent sounds. Jax tugged her purple boy shorts away from her body and kissed way back up her thigh. Tara wiggled against him.

Jax soon settled himself on top of Tara and smiled down at her, "what do you want me to do?" he asked eskimo kissing her.

Tara got handfuls of his hair, "Jackson Teller, I want you to love me." she said as she brought his mouth down to hers.

Jax shed his boxers and settled himself back on top of Tara, "I'm all about the fairytale, darlin" he drawled as he pushed himself into her swollen heat.

Tara moved her hands out of his to down his back. Her nails digging in as she and Jax found a rhythm. Grabbing handfuls of Jax's hair again, Tara felt her orgasm coming, "Oh God. Jax!" she screamed as she sank into oblivion. Jax followed right behind her and nuzzled his head between her neck and shoulder.

"Wow." he whispered when he found his voice.

"Yeah." Tara agreed running her hands up and down his back.

Jax propped himself up on his arms, "I love you Tara." he said kissing.

"I love you too, Jax." she responded as Jax rolled off her.

Jax laid on his back as reality hit him, "Shit."

Tara sat up and looked at him, "What?" she asked worried.

"I didn't wear a condom."

Tara looked down, "I'm on the pill." she said. She had continued to fill her prescription even after coming to Charming. The little blue pills regulated her period.

"Jax." Tara said nervously.

"I'm not upset Tara." Jax said tugging her down beside him, "It's just I never have sex without a condom. Not even when I was a teenager. Gemma didn't want to be a Grandma before she was ready." he said smiling.

Tara lifted her head and looked at him, "But she is a Grandma."

"True. And she's the one who pushed for me to marry Wendy and have a kid. Then I did and she was pissed."

"I'm sorry." Tara said sleepily, rubbing her hands against his stubble.

"I used to be, then I held Abel. My little miracle." He said running hand up and down her side.

"He is a little miracle." Tara agreed before falling asleep in Jax's arms.

Tara woke up the next morning to light snoring. Rolling over she saw that Jax was still fast asleep. Smiling to herself, she kissed his cheek softly and climbed out of the bed.

Grabbing Jax's white SAMCRO t-shirt, she made her way into the kitchen to make breakfast. Looking through the cabinets she noticed that she had every ingredient to make her cinnamon sugar muffins. Finding the baking pans, she set to work making breakfast. She was surprisingly not sore from last night. Mixing together the ingredients she smiled as her mind floated back to the previous night. Jax was the first man in two years to make love to her. It had gone beyond her imagination.

Jax woke up and felt the other side of the bed and realized that Tara wasn't with him. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he heard dishes being moved in the kitchen. Climbing out of the bed he headed into the bathroom. After splashing some water on his face, he found his boxers and was then distracted by a piece of creamy white fabric sticking out of Tara's bag.

Walking over, he tugged the fabric out of her bag and held up the creamy white satin night gown, if that is what the little piece of material was supposed to be. Staring at the article he felt himself getting hard, yet again. It was a daily occurrence with Tara.

"Darn. You're up" he heard behind him.

Turning around he saw Tara's eyes go straight to the article of sleep wear he was holding, "Oh my God." she whispered turning red.

"Is this for me?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Tara set the tray on the bed and walked to him, "It is now." she said snagging it from him, "I made breakfast."

Jax sat down on the bed and dragged the tray closer to him, "thank you." he said bringing Tara closer and kissing her.

Tara joined Jax on the bed and they ate in silence. After they were finished, Jax set the tray on the floor by the bed and wrapped his arms around Tara, "who bought it?" he asked not able to help himself.

"Some of my friends in Chicago. They thought that buying me something sexy would loosen my morals enough for me to have a one night stand and loosen up." Tara said drawing scribbles on Jax's hand.

"So he didn't?" Jax asked, hating the sound in his own voice.

"Joshua never saw it. I thought it was a joke when my friends gave it to me, but then I realized they were serious about me using it as a tool in the bedroom." Tara said.

Jax nuzzled her neck, "hmm I think I prefer you in my t-shirt." he said before kissing her.

Tara deepened the kiss and laid back bringing Jax on top of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she groaned when he nipped at her neck. Jax grinned against Tara's neck feeling her heart beat against his chest.

Pulling himself away he brought her close, "I want this, but I don't want it to be just physical."

Tara kissed his jaw, "I don't either." she agreed when an alarm went off.

"What's that?" Jax asked as Tara reached for her phone.

"It's the alarm for me to take my birth control."

"You set an alarm?" Jax asked curious.

Tara smiled as she got out the packet and headed towards the bathroom to get a drink of water. Coming back in, "birth control is more effective if you take every day at the same time." she said sitting back on the bed.

"Huh. And it comes in this little package?" Jax asked holding the pink package.

"Yeah, a month's worth."

"I could never be a woman." he said looking inside.

"That's good. I rather enjoy you being a man." Tara teased nibbling on his ear.

After another round of heavy kissing and petting, Jax and Tara made their way out into the yard of the cabin. Tara had a throw to put down. Jax had the journal he was writing for Abel. Settling beside Tara, he felt at peace and closed his eyes. Tara continued to read The Jungle.

Several hours later, Jax's stomach grumbled, "I'm going to go make lunch." he said kissing Tara's head.

"Okay. What's on the menu?"

"How does lasagna sound?"

"Delicious."

Jax smiled and walked back into the house. He was glad Tara didn't ask how he knew how to cook. Gemma had demanded he learn when she had found out that Wendy was pregnant. But now Jax actually enjoyed cooking, it was relaxing and he could put his own spin on the meals.

Tara laid back on the throw and pulled out her phone. Dialing Donna she took a quick breath.

"Hey! How is everything going?" Donna asked after answering her phone.

"Wonderful." Tara gushed.

"You did it, didn't you?" Donna teased.

"Yes. And I plan to do it again." Tara admitted blushing, even though she was a couple hours away.

"Did he? Was he?"

"Donna, Jax was great. He was gentle and loving."

"Good. I don't really want to chop of his favorite appendage."

"Do I even dare ask?"

"No."

"Okay." Tara laughed, "how is Abel?"

"Good. He is missing his Ma and Papa though."

"I miss him too."

"You already sound like a Mom."

"Thanks."

"Is there a reason you called other than to brag about fucking Jax?" Donna asked and half teased.

"No, I was just checking in." Tara said getting quiet.

"Tara what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't make me use my therapist voice on you." Donna threatened.

Tara took a deep breath and rolled to her stomach, "Jax and I didn't use a condom last night." she admitted playing with a piece of grass.

"So? You're on the pill."

"I forgot to take it for the past two weeks, because of everything with Joshua." Tara admitted.

"Oh hon."

"What do I do?" Tara almost cried.

"You use a condom every time from here on out and take a pill when you get back."

"I won't kill the baby if I'm pregnant." Tara said defensively.

"I know you won't. But are you ready to have a child with Jax? You two are just coming to each other."

"I don't know. I have my pills on me, so I guess I will take them and pray that I'm not pregnant."

"Tara everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so."

"Enjoy the weekend. Worry when you get back."

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow when we're on our way back."

Jax was in the kitchen making lunch when Tara came inside. Continuing to work, he didn't notice that she immediately went to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Sitting down on the toilet, Tara cried. She didn't want to lose Jax, over her mistake. She just hadn't felt the need to take her birth control. "What am I going to do?" she whispered looking at herself in the mirror.

Coming out of the bathroom, she went out to the kitchen to help Jax make lunch. The two ate in silence. Jax could now tell something was bothering Tara. When they were finished, Tara did the dishes while Jax watched her.

"Tara what's wrong?" he asked when she finished putting the dishes away.

Tara stayed facing the cabinets, "I lied to you." she whispered.

Jax stood up and turned her around to face him, "About what?" he demanded.

"The birth control." she whispered not touching him.

"How? What?"

Tara hiccupped back tears, "I haven't been keeping up with it for the past two weeks. That pack you saw me use this morning is old." she choked out.

"Why would you lie to me about that?" Jax asked stepping back.

"Because we had just made love and I didn't want to ruin the moment." she cried.

"Damn it Tara!" Jax seethed, "so you might be pregnant?"

"Possibly." she said through tears, "Jax I'm sorry."

"A lot of good that does us now." he said before storming out the door.

Tara crumpled to the floor as she heard Jax's motorcycle start. She hadn't meant to lie to him. Now he was gone.

Jax took off without even thinking about where he was going. He ended up at a park near the cabin. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Opie.

"What's up?" Opie answered.

"Tara lied to me" Jax seethed.

"About what?" Opie asked apprehensively. He had heard Donna on the phone earlier with Tara.

"We had sex last night. I didn't wear a condom and she told me that she was on the pill so we were fine. She just told me that she hasn't taken the damn thing in two weeks." Jax said angrily, "I watched her take one this morning!"

Opie sat in silence for a moment, "Jax."

"Don't Ope. She lied to me."

"And she came clean before you could find out from someone else."

"So?" Jax asked pissed.

"Think about it brother. She could've showed up at the club house like Wendy did."

Jax shuddered remembering how he had found Wendy was pregnant with Abel, "she still fucking lied."

_Jax and Opie were walking out of the club house when they spotted Gemma and Wendy talking. Gemma was hugging Wendy close, which was strange since Gemma hated Wendy. The two walked over, when Wendy turned out Jax almost collapsed. She had on a shirt that said 'I'm pregnant with the next prince of Charming" _

"I get that. But what are you really mad about? the fact that she lied or the fact that she came to you with the truth?"

"I don't know." Jax admitted.

"And you ran away, didn't you?"

"I'm just down the stretch." Jax defended.

"Look jackass" Opie started, "take some time calm down and then go back to the cabin and talk to Tara. And most of all, listen to her." he said in a tight tone.

"Ope."

"Don't Jax." he said, "you need to give this a chance. And you need to know why Tara told you the truth."

"Alright. I'll talk to her." he said ending the call.

Tara gathered all of her stuff out the master bedroom and moved into one of the smaller bedrooms. After moving her belonging's she washed the dishes from breakfast and gave up hope that Jax was going to return that night. When the dishes were done, she went into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Jax sat at the park for several hours. By the time he got back to the cabin, it was dark. Walking in he didn't hear anything. Making his way back to the master, he stopped in the doorway when he saw that Tara's stuff was gone. Closing his eyes, he ran a hand over his face, when heard a squeak. Turning around he opened the door to one of the smaller rooms and saw Tara fast asleep.

Stepping inside he made his way to the chair that was in the corner and watched her sleep. His heart wanted to climb into the bed, cuddle with her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But his head was furious. Being Jax he stayed sitting in the chair staring at the woman he loved, sleep.

Tara woke to a chill in the room that hadn't been there before. Rubbing her eyes, she opened them to pair of angry blue eyes watching her. Reaching over she turned on the lamp and stared at Jax.

"Why?" he asked coldly.

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that." he spat.

Tara stared at her hands, "For the first time in years, I feel like I'm part of something." she said, "I would never try to trap you. I just didn't know how to tell you last night. I was caught up in the moment." she continued, "ever since I came to Charming all I could think about was you." she finished.

Jax moved to stand by the bed, "what if you're pregnant?" he asked.

"I'll have the baby." she said looking him in the eye.

Jax stared at her, that was not what he was expecting, "You'd keep it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and Abel. And I would love to give Abel a playmate." she said blushing.

"Tara." Jax said sitting on the bed, "Why did you tell me?"

Tara wrung her hands, "because lying to you was killing me. I didn't want to lie to you anymore. I needed you to know, even if you got angry with me." she said as tears streamed down her face.

Jax pulled her close, "I was angry, but I didn't know why. A part of me is pissed that you lied last night, but another part of me is happy that you came clean. I don't know what to do."

Tara laid her head against his shoulder, "I'm sorry Jax."

"Me too. I shouldn't have ran away. I should have listened to you."

"You were mad." she justified.

"Don't do that. Don't justify me running away." he said, "I have a temper that makes me impulsive. I've never been in a position like this before."

"What position?" Tara asked pulling away.

"The position of loving the woman who may be caring my child." he said cupping her face.

Tara leaned into his hand. Jax leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tara's forehead. "Just promise me you'll start taking your birth control on a regular basis." he said pulling back.

"I will. You can watch me take it if you want." Tara said honestly. She wanted Jax to trust her.

"I don't need to. You telling me this time, makes me trust you. And I want to trust you." Jax said.

"I'll do everything I can to gain your trust again." Tara whispered.

"One day at a time babe. One day at a time. And right now you're so far ahead of the game that you don't have to worry."

Tara kissed Jax's jaw as her stomach grumbled. "Come on. Let's go into town and get something to eat." Jax said standing up.

Tara nodded in agreement and followed him out to his bike. She held on tightly as they made their way into town. They ended up at a local diner. It was the most delicious food Tara had ever had. Even though she had only gotten a cheeseburger and fries. They ate in silence, but this time it was calm and happy.

When they got back to the cabin, Tara headed back towards the little bedroom, "where do you think you're going?" Jax asked stopping her.

"To sleep." she said confused.

"Not in there you're not."

"I just thought that you'd want..."

Jax kissed her, "Tara, I'm not mad anymore. I want you sharing a bed with me, wherever that maybe." he said kissing her again.

Tara wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist Tara giggled when he kissed her neck.

Jax kicked the door shut and set Tara down. Gently he put his hands under her t-shirt and pulled it off. There was something different in his eyes tonight. It was a look of adortion. He undid her jeans and tugged them off her, even when she had to lean against him. Standing in front of him in just her underwear, Tara felt herself blushing.

Taking off his t-shirt he handed it to Tara and began to undress down to his boxers. Taking his shirt back he opened it and pulled it over Tara's head, "I want to hold you tonight." he said picking her back up and laying down on the bed.

A few tears ran down Tara's face as she stared at Jax. He wiped them away, "did I do something?" he whispered.

"No. It's just no one has been this sweet to me in a long time." she whispered kissing him.

Jax wrapped Tara in his arms and held her close. Tara nuzzled closer to him and let his heartbeat put her to sleep for the second night.

In the middle of the night, Tara slid away from Jax and reached up to unhook her bra, when she felt hands on her back, "you okay?" a sleepy Jax asked.

Looking over her shoulder, "yeah my bra is just digging in." she told him while unhooking and removing her bra.

Once she was done she snuggled back against him, Jax nuzzled her neck, "easier access." he teased putting his hand under his shirt to fondle her newly freed breast.

Tara moaned as Jax brought her nipples to painful peaks. Rolling over she brought his mouth down to hers. Grabbing his hair, he deepened the kiss. Sliding his other arm under his t-shirt Jax felt Tara's hand go into his boxers.

He groaned when Tara's small hand wrapped around his throbbing erection. "Tara." he breathed, "I won't last."

Tara smiled and rolled him over, "then I guess I better get to work." she said coyly, disappearing under the covers.

Jax jumped when he felt Tara's tongue slide across the head of his penis, "oh God." he whispered as he grasped for her hair.

Tara took Jax into her mouth and tried to relax, she had never given someone a blow job before, but Jax didn't need to know that. Slowly she started to bob her head. Jax's hands had her hair and he was pulling it as his hips rocked to the rhythm she had set.

Jax pulled hard on Tara's hair "Tara, I'm going to..." he tried to get out before he came, but it was too late. He went into oblivion. Pulling Tara's hair she came up from under the sheet. He kissed her deeply, "I taste good on your lips." he teased kissing her again.

Tara blushed and snuggled against him, "what's this worry I'm getting here?" he asked.

"I've never done that." Tara whispered.

Jax lifted her face, "I was your first blow job?" he asked.

Tara nodded.

"Tara, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Jax kissed her, "then I get to return the favor." he said smirking.

"Jax." Tara squealed as he flipped her onto her back and disappeared under the sheet.

Jax made quick work of Tara's underwear disappearing. Kissing her thigh he felt her squirm. He smiled against her. Working his way up her legs, he could feel her moisture.

When he reached her wet folds, he let out a deep breath making Tara moan. Softly he laid kisses on her outer lips, making Tara dive her hands into his hair. He started to suck on her swollen nub when she grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulled.

Tara squirmed as Jax ate her out. He was the first man who had ever given her this kind of pleasure. "Oh God Jax." she moaned again pulling his hair more as she felt one of his long fingers slide between her folds.

"Oh God." she moaned and pushed his mouth closer to her heat. "Oh, oh, oh." she squealed as Jax made her orgasm.

Jax licked up all of her juice and came out from under the sheet. Propping himself up he kissed Tara deeply, "Well that's one way to wake up in the middle of the night." she teased.

"You're telling me." he said bringing her hand down to his erection.

"Hmm." Tara teased before pushing him onto his back.

"Who knew you were so domineering." he said rubbing her thigh's as she straddled him.

"I'm not." she squeaked, "I've just never been on top."

Jax smirked, "Well then by all means." he said sliding his hands up under his shirt, "but this has to go."

Tara reached for the hem and threw it off, "What about condoms?" she asked looking nervously at Jax.

Jax smiled, "there are some in my backpack." he said.

"So you were planning on us having sex this weekend." Tara said getting up to get the condoms.

"I was hoping we would. Blue balls make it hard to drive a bike."

Tara laughed and grabbed the box of condoms, "cocky much?"

"No, just prepared."

Tara smirked as she set the box on the nightstand and climbed back onto the bed. Jax reached over and opened one of the foil packages. Swiftly Tara sheathed him and then stared at him confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know what to do."

Jax smiled and lifted her above him, "I'll show you." he said gently sliding her down his erection.

Tara wiggled against him, making Jax moan with pleasure. Jax put his hands on her hips and rocked her back and forth, up and down while he thrusted upwards.

Soon Tara had enough of an idea that she did it on her own, while Jax kneaded her breast making her moan. Before either could comprehend they were following each other into their climaxes.

Tara rolled off Jax and laid on her back beside him. Jax kissed her temple, "so?"

"I like you top better. Being on top is more work." she said yawning.

"That's good, cause I like being in control." Jax said pulling her close.

The pair slid into a deep sleep in each other's arms. Tara awoke early again and went to make breakfast. This morning Jax woke up when the bed shifted and he heard the door close. Grabbing a pair of boxers and his sweats he made his way out into the kitchen, to find Tara in his t-shirt making breakfast.

Walking up behind her and pulling her close, "I could get used to this." he said kissing her neck.

"The sex or me making breakfast?" Tara teased turning to kiss him.

"Well both of those." Jax said kissing her, "but mainly waking up with you."

Tara wrapped her arm around his neck, "who knew Jackson Teller was a romantic." she teased as he kissed her neck.

Jax and Tara ate breakfast in no hurry. Packed up everything they had brought, "I feel like we should take the sheets and wash them." she said as Jax ushered her out to his bike.

"Chucky will be up here tomorrow to clean the cabin." Jax said putting their stuff into the two saddle bags.

"Oh, well then."

"Come on let's go home." Jax said wrapping Tara in his arms.

"Home to Abel" she said before kissing him.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think! Thanks again! You all seriously have no idea how those emails brighten my daysnights!


	11. My Crow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters. Kurt Sutter does. **

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love getting them and reading them. I try to incorporate some of your ideas into my story.

I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. As my gift to you (even though it's late) here is an extra long chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>The ride back to Charming was smooth but took longer than usual, thanks to Tara sneaking kisses against Jax's neck, making him pull over. The two felt like teenagers who had just found that special someone. When they arrived back in Charming, Donna's car was in the driveway.<p>

Climbing off the bike, Tara smiled at Donna, "We expected you two a couple of hours ago." she said smiling.

"Thank this minx here." Jax said wrapping his arms around Tara's middle, making her smile.

"I'll leave that up to you." Opie said smiling, holding a wiggling Abel.

Tara walked over, "Come here little guy." she said holding out her hands.

"Ma!" Abel squealed and went happily into Tara's arms.

Jax walked up behind Tara and kissed Abel on the head, putting his hand on Tara's hip.

Donna and Opie shared a look. Jackson Teller was whipped. "Come on, I have dinner on the table." Donna said turning to go inside.

"Donna you didn't have to do this." Jax said stopping her and giving her a hug.

"I wanted to." she said hugging him back.

Opie turned to Tara, "I'm guessing you two worked everything out."

"We did." she said looking at Abel, "Thank you for whatever you said to him to get back to the cabin."

"Tara."

"No, I mean it. I was so scared I was going to have to call Donna and have her come get me."

"Jax would never leave you like that."

Tara put her free arm around Opie's middle and hugged him close. Opie put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her back. It was nice to have a connection with someone who cared about her.

Following Donna and Jax inside, Tara's stomach growled. Donna turned to look at her, "you two didn't eat on the way back?"

"No." Tara said blushing.

"Then what took so long?" Donna asked, before the recognition hit her. "never mind I don't want to know."

Jax smirked, "you do too, you're just going to ask Tara tomorrow at the bakery."

Donna smacked his arm and winked at Tara, who couldn't help but laugh.

"This smells amazing." Tara admitted putting Abel in his high chair.

"I'm glad."

Tara walked over and gave her best friend a hug, "how about we start lessons tomorrow and start going back to Lodi."

"Sounds wonderful." Donna admitted returning her friends hug.

"Why do you need to go back to Lodi?" Jax asked grabbing a plate.

"For some girl time." Tara said.

"Can't you do that here?" Opie asked.

"What is with you two?" Donna demanded to know.

Jax and Opie looked at each other, "Look the Mayans are only nice for so long." Opie said. "They'll turn in a second if you two keep going to Lodi." Jax agreed.

Tara stepped towards the two men, "Listen you two, we are going to self-defense classes. We're not going to Lodi to cause trouble. And when the classes are over we'll come home." she said in a serious tone.

"Plus we're grown women, you can't tell us what to do." Donna said.

"Donna."

"Harry." She snapped right back, "As Sons you can go wherever you want, damn the consequences. So why can't we go take some self-defense classes and have some fun in the process."

Jax and Opie shared a look and both raised their hands in surrender. Tara and Donna high fived at their success and joined the guys to sit down and eat.

After a couple hours, Abel was fussing. Tara got up and went into the nursery. Gently rocking from side to side she got Abel to sleep. Laying him in his bed, she kissed his head and tucked him in. "I love you Abel." she whispered kissing his head again.

"You are his Mom." she heard behind her.

Turning she saw Donna, "how long have you been there?" she asked.

"The whole time." she answered, "I've never seen someone so good with him. Not even Gemma."

"Thanks."

"You're a natural Mom."

Tara blushed and put her hand on her stomach.

"Do you think you're pregnant."

"Not yet."

"How do you know?"

"I just have this feeling. And it wouldn't be right. Jax and I are just coming into our own. We need time to be family with Abel, before adding in another baby." She said sadly.

"You want to have a child of your own."

Tara nodded wiping away the falling tears, "more than you could guess. But I also know we need to wait."

Donna took her friends hands, "the time will be here before you know it."

Tara nodded. Both women turned when they heard Opie calling. "Looks like we're headed home."

"Thanks again Donna."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your time in your family. Things have a way of working out."

Tara nodded and followed her friend out into the living room. Jax and Tara told their friends good night.

"Want to go to bed?" Jax asked seeing Tara yawn.

"No, I want to cuddle with you on the couch." she said wrapping her arms around his middle.

Jax put his arms around her neck, "I like that idea."

Jax sat down with Tara to the side of him. Tara laid her head on his shoulder, while his arm snaked around to her hip so his hand could rest. Leaning forward Jax grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Flipping through channels, Tara grabbed his hand when _The Mighty Ducks_ came onto the screen.

"Please." she pleaded.

Jax laughed and set down the remote and tugged Tara closer. The two watched the movie in silence, laughing at different points in time. When it was over Tara kissed Jax's cheek, "thank you." she whispered.

"For what?" he asked looking at her.

"For this."

Jax kissed her softly, "I love you Tara Knowles."

"And I love you Jackson Teller." she said standing up, "come on let's go to bed."

Jax turned off the lamp and followed Tara back to the bedroom. Changing he climbed into bed and pulled her close. Kissing her temple, Jax drifted off to sleep. Tara laid in Jax's arms for several minutes after he had fallen asleep, tracing patterns on his arm with her fingers. Giving up fighting sleep she snuggled in closer and drifted off.

The next morning Jax woke up before Tara. Gently shifting away from her, he went to check on Abel who was chattering away in his room. Walking in he looked down in the crib at his son, "hey little dude." he said picking him up.

"Dada." Able said grabbing his beard.

"How was your weekend?" he asked kissing his son.

Abel chattered as they headed into the kitchen. Setting him in his high chair, Jax grabbed the cheerio o's and put some out on the tray. Hitting the power button for the coffee machine he leaned back against the counter, when he heard keys jingling in the door.

Turning he went and opened the door, surprising his Mom. Grabbing the bag about to fall out of her arms, "What are you doing here Mom?" he asked setting the bag on the table.

"Bringing over supplies. You weren't here this weekend to stock up." she answered looking around, "where's the baker?"

"Sleeping."

"Wore her out huh?" she sneered, "you always did have a way with the ladies."

"Knock it off." Jax snapped turning to get a cup of coffee.

"Just being honest Jackson."

"No you're being a bitch, just more than usual."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me." he said.

"Just say it if you don't want me here." Gemma said turning to leave.

Jax followed behind her, "Mom it's not like that and you know it."

"Then how it is Jackson?"

"I love Tara."

"For right now."

Jax just threw his hands up, "think what you want Gemma, but she's not going anywhere."

"Jackson."

"I'll see you at the shop." Jax said turning around to walk back to the kitchen.

Tara stood in the hall way and listen to the front door slam. Looking down she felt horrible, she hadn't meant to cause problems between Jax and Gemma. She didn't know loving someone could tear apart a family. Taking a deep breath she headed out to the kitchen, she could smell the coffee and hear Abel chattering.

As she was passing the door, she heard a car door shut. Opening the front door, she waved at Anitta, "good morning." she said.

"Good morning Tara. How was the weekend away?" Anitta asked taking off her jacket.

"It was good, but I missed Abel."

Anitta hugged her, "that's a Mom thing."

Looking at the kitchen, "Anitta can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Leading Anitta back to the nursery, "Why does Gemma hate me?"

Anitta laughed, "Dear, it's not you she hates. It's the idea of you. You have her baby's heart, the one thing that is solely supposed to belong to her."

"Did she hate Wendy?"

"Yes, but in a different way. Gemma could control Wendy. She can't control you, that is another reason she is so hostile towards you." Anitta explained, "Gemma hated Wendy, because she was a drugie, but also loved her because Jax didn't truly love Wendy, which made her perfect. Easily manipulated."

Tara shook her head, "I'm not trying to take Jax away from Gemma. I love him."

Taking Tara's hands, "I know that, he knows that and to some degree so does Gemma, but that stubborn bitch is stuck in her ways. Just keep standing up to her. Some day that'll get you the respect she rarely gives to other women."

Tara nodded, "Thanks Anitta."

"Anytime." Anitta answered and headed towards the kitchen.

Jax was standing by the high chair watching Abel throw his cheerio o's on the floor and at him. Anitta walked in and laughed, "I see your little monster has finally found his rebellious streak." she laughed.

Jax smiled, "he really is my mini me." he mused looking at Tara as she came in.

Tara took in the scene and smiled. She loved Abel and Jax. Walking over she put some cheerio o's on the tray and watched Abel eat them up.

"How did you do that?" Jax asked watching fascinated.

"A Mom's touch." she said kissing him on the jaw.

"Must be, because he has been throwing them at me." he said laughing, looking at his impish son.

"He knows he can get away with it from you." Anitta said grabbing the broom.

Jax looked at her, "what do you mean?"

Anitta laughed, "fathers are usually the ones that children can get away with more, when they are around. Abel has figured that out. Tara and I may let him make a little mess, but will also not give him anymore if the mess gets too big." she answered sweeping up the cereal.

"Huh." Jax mused, "so love with an iron fist."

"Exactly." Anitta said.

Tara kissed Abel on the head, "I'm going to shower and then head to the bakery." she said turning to face Jax.

"Alright. I'll shower after you and head to the shop."

"Sounds good." she said before they kissed and got ready separately.

Anitta watched the interaction and smiled. "Anitta." Jax said quietly.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Would it be too soon to ask Tara to move in?"

"I don't know."

"What's your opinion?"

"I think you two should be a couple and family. Let her keep her house a little longer, get her feet back under her with everything that has happened and then ask her."

"Okay." Jax said nodding, "come on little monster, let's get you dressed." he said picking up Abel.

Both Jax and Tara walked out of the house together. Stopping beside her car Jax kissed her deeply, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Maybe. I'm going to start lessons with Donna at my house, so I may just crash there." she said.

"Let me know." he said kissing her nose.

"I will." Tara said climbing into her car. Jax shut the door and the two headed off in the same direction, but going to two different places.

Tara parked in front of her bakery and smiled. Donna was already inside, "hey." she said walking in.

"Good morning. I wasn't sure what time you'd be in."

"No you're fine." Tara said setting her stuff in the back room, "how many orders do I have?"

"Four."

"Okay." Tara said taking the slips from Donna, "Oh good some of these are a couple weeks away, so I don't have to rush."

"Nope."

"Sweet. That just means we can start the lessons here." Tara said smiling.

"Let's do this." Donna said smiling back.

Together Tara and Donna made cinnamon sugar cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, gooey butter cake cookies, carmel fudge and an assortment of other things. Before the two women could catch a break, people were filling the shop, buying anything and everything they could. A lot of people had never had gooey butter cookies, but many after trying them wanted more.

As the afternoon went on, Tara made several more batches of cookies and cupcakes all while Donna handled the orders coming. Around 2 p.m. a little red headed woman came in, "Hey Donna."

"Hi Cherry." Donna said.

Tara looked up, "Tara this is Cherry, Kips girlfriend." Donna said making the introduction.

Tara nodded, "I'd shake your hand, but they're covered in batter." she laughed holding up her hands.

"That's okay. Donna said something about you looking for help." Cherry said looking around at all the people.

Tara nodded, "Of course. Come on back, wash your hands and help Donna. I'll give better instructions when we close."

"Sounds good." Cherry said coming back.

Jax had arrived at Teller-Morrow to Clay bitching about something, "What's up?" he asked when he walked into the club house.

"The Mayans are botherin Jury." Bobby said.

"Fuck."

"You said it brother." Bobby agreed, "Clay wants to do a patch over."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"You know I love Jury. But his guys as Sons?"

"True, but you know Clay."

"Yeah, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow VP." Clay answered coming up, "How was the weekend?"

"Good. Do you need me to go?"

"Bet your ass I do. Jury won't be okay with a patch over if you don't come too." Clay said.

"Alright. I'll tell Tara tonight."

"She'll be fine."

"I know." Jax answered looking around the club house.

As the afternoon finished out, Tara was thankful that Cherry had come in. "Cherry do you have any baking experience?" she asked as they sat down at the end of the day.

"None professionally. I'd help my Mom bake when I was younger." Cherry answered nervously.

Tara smiled sadly, "That's how I got hooked." she said reaching over the table to place her hand over Cherry's.

Donna clapped her hands happily, "Yay! Cherry, Tara and I have a self defense class to get to, but she's going to start my 'lessons' tonight, if you'd like to come by." she said looking at Tara.

"Definitely. I'll write down my address and phone number." Tara said getting up to get paper.

"That sounds great. I don't have many friends in Charming."

"Me either." Donna and Tara said in unison.

"How?" Cherry asked, "Donna you're Opie's old lady and Tara you're seeing Jax."

"Being an old lady is great, don't get me wrong, but it only really gets you headaches and the prison clause." Donna said honestly.

"And dating Jax, only gets me glares, name calling, and questions." Tara said coming to sit back down.

"Wow. I guess I don't really understand this whole MC thing, then." Cherry said looking between the other two women.

"You'll get the hang of it." Donna said, standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Here is my cell number and my address. I'll have Donna call you when we're hitting Charming limits." Tara said standing up with Donna.

"Sounds good." Cherry said following them out, "Hey Tara."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

Tara walked to her, "I know how it feels to be the odd duckling in Charming. Now we'll just face it together."

Cherry nodded and walked to Kip's white motorcycle that was sitting beside Tara's car. The three women parted ways. Donna and Tara off to Lodi while Cherry went back to the club house with Kip.

Jax pulled up to his house and let out a frustrated breath. He didn't want to go to Nevada. Clay and the rest of the club could handle a patch over. Clay was being a jackass like usual. He was pissed that Jax was putting Tara ahead of club business, but the club was old business, Tara was new and he needed her to know he wanted her.

"You coming inside any time soon?" Anitta asked standing by the front door.

Jax looked up and smirked, "Yeah, just clearing my head."

"Okay. Well someone is dying to see Dada."

Jax clamored off his bike and headed inside. "What's going on Jax?" Anitta asked, "I called your name 4 times before you turned to look at me."

"Club stuff." he said picking up Abel.

"Something you don't want to do."

"Yeah. Clay wants to patch over another club, make them Sons of Anarchy."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it just means a few days away."

Anitta sighed and headed into the kitchen. Jax followed curious about what that sigh had meant, "and you don't want to go, because you and Tara are finally something and in a good place?" she asked pulling dinner out of the stove.

"How do you do that?" Jax asked putting Abel in his high chair.

"I'm a Mom, Jax. I know much more than I let on."

Jax nodded, "Clay wants me to put club business first again."

"You don't?"

Jax shrugged looking at Abel, "I have him and Tara to think about."

Anitta smiled, "then I guess something will have to change."

"Just what I wanted to hear." Jax teased taking the plate that Anitta handed him.

Tara and Donna's drive to Lodi was filled with gossip of the weekend; ranging from how Jax was in bed to how Ellie liked Abel better as a younger brother better than Kenny. It was nice for the two women to catch up. When they got to the gym they went in and paid for their second class. The instruction asked why they had missed so much, neither woman wanted to explain so they went with life got in the way.

After an hour of kicking a punching bag and taking out their frustrations and catching up, Donna and Tara headed home. "Okay we definitely need to come more often." Donna said rolling her shoulders.

"That I agree with." Tara said cracking he neck.

"But I will say I don't feel nearly as much pain this time as I did a couple of weeks ago."

"I don't either."

"Are you sure you're okay with Cherry helping at the bakery?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't. Donna I'm going to need help when you're not available and for when I get pregnant."

"Planning on that anytime soon?" Donna asked looking sideways at her friend.

"No. Just a precaution. Plus having Cherry around now will me time to get used to delegating work to someone else." Tara said.

"Uh-huh. We will get back to the pregnant comment."

"Some day."

Donna laughed and turned up the radio. Both women jammed out to songs as they came on, needing a release from their release.

Charming city limits came into sight and Donna called Cherry, "Hey we're almost in town."

"Okay, I'll head over." Cherry said happily.

"Sounds good. See you in a few."

Tara pulled her little car into the drive way and waved at Cherry and Kip. Kip waved back kissed Cherry and went back to the club house.

"What's going on at your house?" Tara asked noticing all the bikes.

"Opie must have called the guys. He is so excited that you are teaching me to bake." Donna said smiling.

"So they want to be taste testers?" Tara asked giggling, "They do know I won't be doing the baking tonight, right?"

"Yeah we know?" a voice said behind her.

Donna and Cherry both smiled when Jax wrapped his arms around Tara. "Hi" he said kissing her.

"Hi." she smiled kissing his jaw, "give us about a half hour and then you all can come over and taste test."

"Sounds good." Jax said holding her tight.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked rubbing his scruff with her fingers.

Jax put his face in her palm and closed his eyes, "I have to go on a run for the next few days."

"A run?"

"Something for the club."

"Okay to where?"

"Nevada."

Tara took a step back, "What's going on?" she asked nervous looking at Opie, who had joined them.

"It's a patch over of a club there, the Devil's Tribe."

"You'll be safe?"

"I'll make sure he is." Opie said coming to stand beside her.

Tara looked between the two, "I guess I can't ask you to stay."

"You can, but I can't." Jax said tugging her back into his arms.

"When will you be back?"

"Tuesday night/Wednesday morning." Jax answered noticing how uncomfortable Tara looked, "You can stay at the house and I'll call you every night."

"Okay, be careful." Tara said leaning into him.

"I will." Jax replied holding Tara close.

"Tara, come on. The guys want cookies!" Donna insisted.

"Okay. I'll text you when a batch is ready." Tara said standing on her tippy toes.

"Sounds good." Jax said kissing Tara soundly.

The two parted ways; Jax to Opie's for some beers and hanging out with the guys, Tara into her house to bake cookies.

Once inside, "wow this looks so nice." Cherry said looking around.

"Thank you. The floors are new." Tara said proudly looking around.

"I really like the cherry." Donna said, "it'll be beautiful with the front shades open."

"I was just thinking that." Cherry said smiling, "I wish Kip and I could afford a house."

Tara and Donna shared looks, but said nothing.

"What do we need to start?" Donna asked setting down her purse.

"First we need to decide what to bake tonight." Tara said pulling out her recipe binder.

"You have a whole binder?" Cherry asked with envy.

"Yeah, but some of this stuff I haven't tried, yet." Tara said sadly, "I need to get back to baking."

"You will. And we'll help." Donna said smiling.

Cherry was flipping through the book, "Oo, why don't we try these chocolate chip walnut cookies?"

Tara looked through her cabinets, "We can. I have everything we would need to make them."

"Sounds good to me." Donna said agreeing.

"None of the guys are allergic are they?" Tara asked looking at the other two women.

"Wouldn't matter if they were." Donna said smiling, "they'll eat anything sweet."

The three women set to work. Tara instructed on how to tell if cookies were done, how to measure if you didn't have a measuring cup/spoons, and how to gauge cooking of the cookies while they were in the oven. After the first batch was done, Tara's house smelled like cookies. Getting out her phone she texted Jax.

Before any of them could comprehend, the house was overrun with Sons who had a sweet tooth. Each son got two cookies to start with. Lots of grumbles went out before Clay said anything, "Tara it looks like you have two very attentive students, these are delicious."

"Thank you." Donna and Cherry said in unison.

Tara had made her way over to Jax, "how much longer does Kip have to prospect?"

"A couple of months why?" Jax said curious.

"Cherry said something about wishing they could afford a house like this."

Jax nodded, "you want to sublease to them."

"I'd like too, but I'm also over stepping my boundaries when it comes to you and I." Tara said shaking her head.

"You're not over stepping any boundaries. I'd love to have you move in. And so would Abel." Jax said pulling her close, he had polished off his cookies, "plus if you move in, I can have sweets any time I want." he whispered.

Tara turned beet red, "Jax."

"Hmm." he said nuzzling her neck, "plus there is something I would like to talk to you about after you move in."

"A crow?" Tara asked.

Jax looked at her, "how did you?"

"Donna said something about them meaning that you belong to a Son."

Keeping his arms around her, he gently lifted up the back of her shirt, "they do. Each son, has a crow that is unique to him and they go in place of a tramp stamp." he said drawing with his finger.

Tara nodded and kissed his jaw.

"Tara can we make another batch of something?" Cherry asked looking hopeful.

"Of course, there is a carmel brown sugar cupcake in my binder that I have been dying to try." Tara said stepping away from Jax.

"That sounds delicious." Bobby said, "can we just hang out here? You're house smells amazing."

"Of course." Tara said smiling at Bobby.

"Tara, have you looked at your bedroom?" Happy asked.

"No, I haven't. Let me get the ingredients down and I will go look." She said smiling at the scariest Son in her opinion.

Happy nodded and made his way to the couch to sit down.

The rest of the night flew by. Tara had never had so much fun. She was surrounded by people who cared about her, but most of people who accepted her.

Gemma pulled up the bakers house and took a deep breath. She saw Anitta's car, so she knew that Abel was there also. Walking up the steps, she saw that door was open and music was being played.

"Hey sweet heart." she said sliding in beside Clay.

"Hey Gem." Clay said kissing her head, "I didn't expect you to be here."

"I have to try harder with the baker or I'm going to lose Jax." She said hushed.

"Gemma, I'm glad you could make it." Tara said handing her a cupcake.

"Thanks for the invite, the house looks good."

"It really does. The guys did a great job." Tara beamed looking around her living room.

Gemma took one bite of the cupcake and almost moaned, "well baker I must say, you should add this to your shop, it's wonderful."

Tara smiled, "I think I might. That was the last one."

Gemma smiled as the baker walked back to her kitchen. The woman may annoy the hell out of her, but even she had admit she was one hell of a baker. Looking around, Gemma saw her family, the one she had taken care of for years fawning over a woman who had just come to town. A couple of weeks ago she would have blown a casket, but tonight she realized that in order for the club to move forward she needed to accept Tara Knowles and allow her into the fold of SAMCRO.

An hour later; Tara, Donna and Cherry were cleaning the pots and pans they had used to make cookies and cupcakes. "Now I understand the name of your bakery." Cherry said wiping her forehead.

"I thought it was appropriate." Tara smiled handing her the last dish.

"Tara this was so much fun." Donna said sitting down at the table, "now I know I will sleep good tonight."

"You're not kidding." Cherry said, "I don't know how you do it."

"It's something you get used to. I have been baking for almost 4 years." Tara said taking a seat, "not including everything I did with my Mom when I was little."

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Donna asked.

"Oh dangit. I haven't looked in my bedroom yet." Tara said shooting out of her seat.

Walking down the hall she paused outside her door and took a deep breath. Opening the door she looked around and smiled. Turning she noticed that they had removed the door to her closet and replaced it with a half door, it was cute. Letting out a sigh she sat down on the bed.

"Still feel like home?" Donna said sitting beside her.

"No." Tara said, "now it's just a house."

Donna wrapped her arms around her friend, "I heard Jax asked you to move in tonight."

"He did." Tara giggled as Cherry came back and sat on the floor.

"This is a huge master bedroom." Cherry mused.

Tara looked at the young woman, "Cherry how would you like to sublease from me?" she asked.

"What?" Cherry exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to move in with Jax and I'm not quite ready to sell the first house I ever bought, so how would you and Kip like to sub lease from me?"

"You're serious." Cherry said looking between the two women.

"Totally."

"I'll ask Kip tomorrow." Cherry said smiling.

"Sounds good. I'm going to pack a bag and head over to Jax's." Tara said yawning.

"We'll start moving you out tomorrow after the guys leave." Donna said hugging her.

"Thank you Tara, for everything." Cherry said hugging her.

"You're welcome." Tara said returning the hug, "And Donna that sounds great."

Jax was getting ready for bed when his front door opened. Walking out he greeted Tara, "I thought you were staying at your house tonight." he said gathering her close.

"It didn't feel like home." Tara said kissing his jaw.

"I almost feel bad saying I'm glad." Jax said bringing his lips to hers, "Abel won't go down."

Tara laughed and headed back to the nursery, Jax took her bag, "Hey little man, why won't you go to sleep?" she asked picking up Abel.

"Momo." he said wrapping his arms around her neck.

Jax stood in the doorway, "that's new."

Tara smiled and sat down in the rocker and nodded. Shifting she laid Abel across her chest and stomach and patted his back while humming. Soon the little boy's breathing evened out and he was out like a light.

Jax walked over and took Abel off Tara. Laying him down in his crib, "how are you so good at that?" he asked pulling her close.

"No idea." Tara said, "take me to bed." she whispered.

"Gladly." Jax smirked picking her up.

Jax laid Tara down on the bed and laid down beside her, "did you have fun tonight?"

"I did. Gemma was even nice."

"Wow." Jax said rolling on his back.

Tara rolled so that her arm was across his middle, "did you have something to do with that?" she asked.

"No actually. I didn't see my Mom until I was at your house."

"Hmm I wonder what made her be nice."

"I don't know." Jax said yawning.

Tara yawned right after him and got up to brush her teeth, "what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Around 11 am."

"Okay, so I'll see you for a bit."

"Yep." Jax said coming to stand behind her, "you can't get rid of me that easily."

Tara rolled her eyes in the mirror and spit out the tooth paste, "you need some new material Teller." she teased.

"I know. I'm out of original stuff." he said grabbing his tooth brush.

Tara laughed as she headed to bed. Jax finished brushing his teeth and hit the lights before he got into bed. Tara rolled over to be next to Jax, who wrapped his arms around her.

The next morning Tara woke up to Jax running his hands through her hair, rolling over, "do you want some attention?" she asked sleepily.

"No, I just love your hair." he said continuing to run his hands through it.

"Hmmm." Tara sighed and closed her eyes, "Donna is going to help me move in today." she said.

"Okay, you have a key so that works. We'll find a place for all of your stuff." he said smiling. Jax loved seeing Tara so relaxed.

"I think I'm going to leave the big furniture, I'll bring my clothes and stuff, pans and kitchen stuff and possibly my TV, but the rest can stay." she said not stirring. No one had played with her hair since her Mom had died, she missed the feeling immensely.

"Are you going to sublease to the prospect and Cherry?"

"Yeah. And you do know he has a name right."

"Yeah, but right now he doesn't. He's the bitch boy."

"Okay. I'm going to go make breakfast or I won't let you leave later."

"And why is that?" Jax asked getting out of bed.

"It's been a long time since someone has played with my hair." Tara said kissing his cheek before heading to the kitchen.

Jax smiled as he watched Tara head to the kitchen. They already had a routine and he loved it.

Across town Gemma was getting things ready at the club house when Tig walked in, "Hey Tig, would you do something for me this weekend?"

"Sure Gem. What's up?" Tig asked coming to stand by the bar.

"Would you throw any pussy you can find at Jax this weekend?" Gemma asked in a serious tone.

Tig looked at Gemma with a strange look on his face, "Is Jax not seeing the baker anymore? Cause I thought he asked her to move in last night."

"He did." Gemma agreed, "but…"

"You want to make sure he's really with her?" Tig said knowingly.

"Exactly." Gemma smiled.

"Alright. I'll throw all the pussy I can find at him."

"Thanks Tig."

Gemma went back to making breakfast.

Tara pulled into her bakery and smiled. She was looking forward to the day. She had to complete two orders for that evening, but she was getting to work with friends.

Opening the door she saw Kip dropping Cherry off. "Good morning." She said happily.

"Good morning. I talked to Kip." Cherry said smiling.

"And?"

"We'd love to sublease your house."

"Cherry that's great. How about we talk rent and everything tomorrow or is Kip going to Nevada."

"He's going to Nevada. He has to drive the van." Cherry replied gloomily.

"You and I are in the same boat, sister." Tara said walking behind the counter.

The bell dinged and Donna walked in, "good morning." She cheerily.

"You are too awake. What's up?" Tara said smiling.

"I'm not supposed to say, but Jax got out his crow at the club house."

"Got it out? It's alive?" Tara asked confused.

"No silly it's a drawing." Donna replied shaking her head, "one of these nights I'm going to teach you two about MC life."

After Tara had left for the bakery Jax tore apart his house trying to find the drawing of his crow.

"Jax what are you looking for?" Anitta asked.

"My crow." Jax said frustrated, "I thought I brought everything home from the clubhouse."

"Well go to club house and I'll look around here." Anitta said.

"Anitta, that's really sweet but you don't know what you're looking for."

"An older piece of paper with your SAMCRO crow on it, correct?" She said smiling.

Jax walked over and gave her a hug, "I guess I am making this much more complicated than it needs to be."

"Just slightly. Now go." Anitta said giving him a soft shove out the door.

"Anitta I don't know what time Tara will be home tonight. She is going to be moving stuff in."

"I'll stay as late as she needs me, Jax. You know that."

Jax nodded and got onto his bike. Driving to Teller-Morrow it came to him where his crow was. The chapel, the hidden back on the safe.

Smiling as he pulled into the lot, he waved at Opie and Bobby. "Tara okay with you making this run?" Bobby asked.

"No, but as VP." Jax said.

"I get it. She's a tough woman, she'll be okay for a few days." Bobby said.

"Let's just hope Jax's dick can last that long." Opie teased.

Jax went to slug him in the shoulder, "jackass." He said smiling as he walked into the clubhouse.

"Where's he goin? He does know we leave in like 5 right?" Bobby asked as Clay came out of the office.

"To get his crow." Opie said pulling out his cell phone.

"His crow? He's going to make Tara his old lady?"

"He wants to."

"Gemma flip shit."

"I know." Opie said smiling.

Jax walked straight to the chapel, "Hey brother we're getting ready to leave." Tig said when noticed where Jax was heading.

"I'll be right out. I need to get something." Jax said looking at Tig. There was no love lost between the two, the whole club knew. Tig thought Jax was a hothead to acted irrationally while Jax thought Tig was a psycho who would go to any lengths to make something go SAMCRO's way.

Neither man was wrong about the other, but neither was willing to get past everything and actually be brothers.

Turning back to the chapel Jax opened the door and snuck inside. It's not that the chapel is off limits, but it's not a room the guys usually hung out in. Hurrying to the safe, Jax opened the door and reached inside to back and hit the right spot with his knuckle. Reaching inside he felt the piece of paper he was searching for.

Closing the hidden back, Jax stood up and looked at his crow. His idea for it hadn't changed since he was in high school. It wasn't a big crow like some of the guys, but big enough to be carrying and ribbon that said, "JNT", his initials. In high school he thought he would find his old lady and he would brand her, now thinking about Tara wearing his crow, he wanted to change the ribbon to "JNT Forever".

Folding the paper back up he walked out of the chapel, "ready VP" Clay asked when he got outside.

"Let's ride." Jax smiled.

The guys all started up their bikes and started their journey to Nevada.

At the bakery, Tara was working on filling orders while Donna and Cherry worked on filling the display cases. Tara had to admit it was nice to not only have help, but also have interaction all day long.

"Donna what about your patients?" Cherry asked while rolling the dough for the caramel cupcakes.

"I still see a lot of them, but it's to expensive to rent office space, so I just meet with them at their homes and do sessions when they call." Donna said working on the icing. She had found her calling the evening before.

"Oh. Do you make good money?" Cherry asked curiously.

"I do okay. I ask a flat rate." Donna said, "So it depends on how many patients I have at one time as to how well I do."

"That's cool." Cherry said, "I wanted to go to school, but my family never had the money."

"What would you like to do?" Tara asked joining the conversation.

"I don't know. I love kids so I always thought about teaching." Cherry said smiling.

Besides stopping for gas the trip to Nevada was uneventful. When they pulled up to the Devil's Tribe clubhouse, the guys dismounted their bikes.

"Jackson Teller," Jury said coming out with arms open.

"Uncle Jury." Jax said smiling giving the man a hug. Jury wasn't a relative of Jax's by family blood, but by war time blood. He had served with Jax's Dad in Vietnam.

"What brings you to Nevada?" Jury asked opening the Devil's Tribe clubhouse to SAMCRO.

"We're here to patch ya over Jury." Clay said clapping the man on the back.

"Patch over." Jury asked looking at Jax.

"We know you've been having some trouble with the Mayans. We can more readily help if you're a Sons Of Anarchy charter." Jax explained.

Jury looked around at his guys, "let's take it to the table." he said when his guys nodded.

Back in Charming, Tara closed the bakery and headed towards the house she had bought when she moved to Charming. Pulling into the drive way she smiled, getting out she headed inside. Anitta had brought boxes by the bakery so that she could pack up her belongings.

As she unlocked the door, she turned and looked up and down the street. Stepping back onto the drive way she looked at the house next door to her, she was going to miss living next to Opie and Donna. They had become great friends. It had always been nice to have someone so close that she could depend on.

Turning she walked into the house and looked around, surprisingly she didn't have a whole lot to pack. Yes, she did have some knick knacks that she had had since she was a child, but many of the things could stay for Cherry and Kip. The kitchen was going to be the hardest to pack, since that was where a lot of her precious possessions were, her cooking tools.

Starting in the bedroom, she packed away all her clothes and bathroom stuff. Walking out she found Donna and Cherry in the kitchen packing things away. "I thought we were doing a baking lesson tonight?" she asked.

"We are. We're just going to do it at Jax's. We want to help you move and plus this way we can play with Abel and give Anitta an early night." Donna explained.

"Plus I really just want to see Jax's house." Cherry said blushing.

"It's really hard to not find him attractive." Tara said smiling, "Believe me I know."

Donna laughed as Cherry's blushed deepened.

After the kitchen was packed away Tara handed over the keys to Cherry, "tonight you can sleep in your home." she said.

Cherry wiped away a tear that decided to fall, "thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." Tara said, "And we'll talk about everything when Kip returns."

"Sounds good." Cherry agreed, "This means I can go shopping tomorrow for food for our home." she finished.

Donna and Tara both smiled, "Tara how about tomorrow instead of baking, I teach you some simple recipes that you can use when Jax gets back." Donna said.

"I like the sound of that." Tara said.

In Nevada, I's went up around the Devil's Tribe table. The Devil's Tribe banner was torn down and Clay spray painted an SOA on the wall; then the party began.

Jax was standing by the bar when a blonde woman came and started to press against him, "I'm Susie." she whispered into his ear.

"Jax, darlin." he said gently pushing her away, "I'm not looking for anything." he said when she pushed back against his hand.

Bobby was standing beside him coughing back a laugh, "You are the James T Kirk of the MC world." he said when Susie finally walked away.

"Going where no man has before." Jax said taking a swig from his beer.

Bobby laughed out right, "trust me I think every man has gone there before." he said before walking away.

Jax smiled as Bobby walked away. Finishing off his beer he walked outside to call Tara, he knew he was pussy whipped but he loved her.

In Jax's kitchen, Tara had Donna and Cherry working on pink starburst cupcakes with vanilla icing. The house smelled delicious. Anitta stayed just to have some girl time. She didn't have anyone at her house. Smiling Tara was surprised when her cell phone to ring.

Looking at the screen her smile grew, "hi." she said sing songly.

"Hi babe. How are things going?" Jax drawled.

"Things are good. I got most of my stuff out of the house and at home. We're baking right now." She said walking out of the kitchen.

"At the house?" Jax asked grinning, he loved the image of Tara baking and cooking in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Donna wanted me to get used to the kitchen." Tara responded walking back to the nursery, "do you want to tell Abel night?"

"Yeah, let me talk to the little guy."

Tara opened the door to find Abel sitting up in his bed, "Hey little man, Daddy's on the phone."

"Dada." Abel clapped.

Tara picked up Abel and put the phone on speaker, "Hey little dude." Jax drawled.

"Hi." Abel squealed.

"How ya doing? Ya having fun? Being good for Mommy?" Jax asked.

Abel giggled all of his responses. Tara laughed and juggled the phone as he tried to grab it, "Jax I'm going to put him down." she said setting the phone down.

"Alright, leave it on speaker and I'll tell him night."

Tara laid Abel down and tucked him in, over the phone Jax smiled when he heard Tara cooing Abel to sleep. When Tara was done, she took her phone off speaker and set it down beside Abel, "Night little man. Be good for Mommy." he said.

Picking up her phone, "Mommy?" she asked.

Jax couldn't help but grin, "Yeah, you're Abel's Mommy." he said.

Tara smiled and twirled around, "I like the sound of that." she said.

"You just did a little twirl didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I can hear the smile in your voice. But anyway babe, I got to go." he said.

"Okay. Have a good night. I love you, Jax Teller."

"Have sweet dreams babe. I love you, too Tara Knowles." Jax said before hanging up his phone.

Turning around Jax saw Opie watching him, "If you say one word." he threatened as his best friend came to stand beside him.

"I'm not going to say anything. I think it's great that you found someone like Tara." Opie said, "especially since you want her to wear your crow."

"How did you know?"

"Come on brother. We may not be related by blood, but I know you better than anyone else."

"True. I'm going to change what the ribbon says."

"To what?"

"I'm not sure I'm thinking, 'JNT Forever'."

"Conceited much?"

"What do you mean?" Jax asked looking at his crow.

"Why not do the heart thing like I did for Donna and then put forever under it or something."

"Then it would look to similar to yours."

"True, okay what about; a sunset with the crow over it and forever on the ribbon."

"Brother I think that's the winning idea."

"Talk to Happy. You know he'll do it. He loves Tara."

Jax just looked at him, "how can you tell?" he asked laughing.

Opie laughed, "watch him around her when we get back to Charming. He keeps a closer eye on her than you do."

"That's scary."

"Or a very good thing"

"True." Jax agreed, "Come on lets go in before someone comes looking for us." Jax and Opie headed back into the new added Sons of Anarchy Indian Hills club house.

The pink starburst cupcakes that Donna and Cherry made were delicious, but overly sweet. "What if instead of a vanilla icing, we did dark chocolate?" Cherry asked.

"That something to try." Tara said excited, getting up to get the ingredients ready.

"So what did Jax want Tara?" Donna asked helping her friend.

"To say goodnight."

"Nothing else?" Anitta prodded, knowing what Donna was getting at.

Tara turned to look at the other three women, "Okay fine." she said hands on her hips, laughing, "he told me that I'm Abel's Mommy."

Cherry, Anitta and Donna all hugged Tara tightly, "that's amazing Tara." Anitta said squeezing her hands.

"It really is." Donna agreed.

"Abel is a lucky little boy." Cherry said.

Tara smiled and hugged the three women, "Okay let's make some more cupcakes. I'd love to add more to my menu at the shop."

"Okay." The other three women said and got to work.

When Jax and Opie came back inside the clubhouse they looked at each other and smiled. It looked like a genuine Sons of Anarchy party; booze, tits and debauchery at every turn. Making his way to the bar, Jax felt arms go around him.

"Hi Jax."

"Susie, didn't I already tell you that I'm interested in anything." Jax said annoyed.

"You did. But come on, women all over know of your reputation. I'm not looking for a husband, just a night of fun with the best around." she said standing on her tippy toes to kiss him.

Opie watched the woman throw herself at Jax and was about to head over when he say her going in for a kiss. Jax wasn't the strongest guy when it came to blonde women. But Opie was happy and surprised when Jax pulled away and detangled himself from the woman.

"Susie, I won't tell you again. I've got somebody at home. I'm not going to fool around with you." Jax said angrily.

Susie pouted, "but Jax. Sons cheat on their wives and girlfriends all the time. It's a part of the MC culture." she stated trying to wrap her arms around him again.

Jax groaned when Susie's hand found his throbbing erection, he really did need to get laid, but not with this woman. He wanted Tara. "It may be a part of the culture, but I don't have to participate." he said stepping back.

"Jax." Susie whined, "your whatever will never know."

"No, but I will and that's worse." Jax said walking away.

Opie had walked up just in time to hear Jax. He smiled to himself, his best friend was truly pussy whipped, but he didn't seem to mind. Susie was about to follow Jax back, when Opie grabbed her arm, "who told you to throw yourself at him?" he asked in a serious tone.

"No one. And I'm not throwing myself at him." Susie defended crossing her arms.

"Yeah ya are and I know it's not your idea." Opie pressed.

Susie glared up at him, "maybe I just want to see what the big deal is about the prince of Charming."

"Bull shit. The prince of Charming legend doesn't reach this far. Believe me I know." Opie pointed out.

"So I've heard he has a things for blondes."

"He did, yes."

"So I could get him to fuck me."

"Not a chance."

"Why not? I'm attractive."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is?" Susie demanded to know stomping her foot.

"Jax is in love and won't do anything to hurt her." Opie explained.

"Men cheat on people they love all the time. Your president is back fucking a red head right now and I'm positive he has an old lady." Susie said smugly.

"What Clay does is up to Clay. And he'll deal with the consequences if his old lady finds out." Opie said staring down at the little blonde woman, "now who told you to throw yourself at Jax?" he asked once more.

"The greasing curly haired guy." Susie said giving in, "I can't remember his name."

"Tig?" Opie asked.

"Yeah that's it."

"Thanks."

"So you're sure I don't have a chance of Jax fucking me while you all are here?"

"Positive."

"Ugh!" Susie exclaimed as she stomped away.

Opie watched her stomp away and looked for Tig. He was going to give the sargent at arms a piece of his mind. He had seen Tig and Gemma talking, now he knew what they had been talking about. He knew that Gemma didn't like Tara, but to have Tig push women at him was a little beyond her usual.

Finding Tig, Opie walked over, "Tig, you and I need to talk."

Tig looked up at Opie and glared, "we don't need to discuss anything." he said.

"Not why, Gemma asked you to throw pussy at Jax."

"How did you know that?" Tig asked standing up.

"I'm not stupid Tig. I have eyes and you went around this club house twice when we got here talking to the women."

"Gem just wants to make sure that Jax is really with the baker."

'He is!" Opie snarled.

"We'll see Ope. He has a raging boner right now. Blue balls will only make his sex drive increase." Tig said smiling, "And then we will see how attached to the baker he really is."

Opie growled and walked away. Finding his way back to the dorms, he found the room Jax was in. Banging on the door, "Damn Ope." Jax said opening the door.

Pushing his way in, "keep your dick in your pants!" he growled.

"Excuse me?" Jax asked looking at his best friend.

"Keep your damn dick in your pants!" Opie said again.

"What's going on Opie?" Jax asked.

"Gemma told Tig to throw any and all pussy at you while we're here to make sure you're really with Tara."

"WHAT?!" Jax shouted.

"That was my general reaction also."

"What the fuck?"

"I don't know brother, but if you fuck anyone else, you know Tara will find out." Opie said, "Gemma will make sure of that."

Jax ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah I know. I couldn't do that to her."

"Good. I really don't want Donna to kill ya by chopping off your dick."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"That's what friends are for.'

Tara said good night to Donna, Cherry and Anitta. Closing the door she walked back into the kitchen. Looking around she smiled. All 4 of them had had fun making cupcakes and cookies. Tara now had ideas for samplers at her bakery.

Turning off the light, she walked back to the bedroom turning lights off as she went. Checking in on Abel she smiled to see that the little guy, had rolled over and was cuddling with his giraffe. Closing the door she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Settling into bed she picked up her phone and texted Jax, _this bed doesn't feel the same without you._ She sent. Rolling over she looked at her phone, _I know the feeling. I miss you._ Jax had sent back.

Fluffing the pillows, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Tara woke up to Abel crying. Getting up she walked to him, opening the door she went to the crib. "What's wrong little man?" she asked scooping him up.

Abel looked at her, "Mommy deam." he sobbed.

"You had a bad dream?" Tara asked sitting down in the rocker.

"Yeah?" he nodded laying his head down on her chest, "Mommy, where Daddy?"

"Daddy is away with his brother's. He'll be back tomorrow." Tara said rubbing his back.

"Oay." Abel said nuzzling his head under chin.

Tara kissed his head and smoothed down his sleep ridden hair, that looked so much like his Dad's, "come on let's get some breakfast." she said standing up.

Setting him on the floor she put her fingers down and let Abel lead her to the kitchen. They were at the front door when it opened and Anitta came in, "Good morning." she said taking off her jacket and purse, putting them on the hook.

"Good morning Anitta. We were just getting breakfast." Tara said smiling.

"Sounds wonderful." she smiled.

"I'm think this little guy would like some fruit loops."

"Oo. He just might."

Abel led Tara and Anitta into the kitchen were Tara put him into his high chair and Anitta put some Fruit Loops on his tray. Tara started the coffee and made some waffles, "Anitta would you like some waffles?" she asked.

"They sound wonderful."

The two women set to work on different things while Abel chomped away on his Fruit Loops.

Jax woke up and rolled over and met cold sheets. Rubbing his eyes he sat up and looked around. Slowly it came back to him that he wasn't in Charming with Tara, but in Nevada with the club on a run. Getting up he made his way to the bathroom and got ready for the day.

After brushing his teeth and splashing water on his face he made his way out into the clubhouse. Looking around he found his brothers in various states of undress and hung over. He was glad he had skipped the party, which was a change from his usual wish on runs.

"You're up early VP" Clay said coming to stand beside him.

"Didn't party last night." Jax said looking for Tig.

"Yeah I know. That little blonde was mighty disappointed."

"Too bad. I'm not cheating on Tara so Gemma can run over to the bakery and tell her, I did."

"What's Gemma got to do with you fucking a crow eater?" Clay asked in an angry tone.

Jax didn't even bristle, he and Clay didn't always see eye to eye, "Gemma told Tig to throw all the pussy he could find at me to make sure that I'm really with Tara, cause she hates her."

"Jesus Christ. Your Mother is crazy."

"That's being nice." Jax smiled when found Tig, "Now I have to go beat Tigs ass."

"Leave him breathing will ya."

"Won't promise but I'll try." Jax said walking away and over to Tig.

Grabbing Tig by the arm, Jax woke him up and moved him outside, "what the fuck is your issue with me and Tara?" he asked calmly.

Opie was standing outside on the phone with Donna.

"I don't have an issue with you and the baker."

"Then why the fuck would you promise my Mother that you'd throw all the pussy you could find at me." Jax asked stepping close to the saragent at arms.

Tig stepped back realizing that Jax knew, "because it's common policy to cheat while on a run."

"I'm not going to cheat on Tara."

"It really wouldn't be cheating." Tig said.

Then came the first punch, "why did you promise my Mother?" Jax asked again.

"She doesn't like Tara."

"No shit Sherlock." Jax smirked.

"She wants to see if you're really with her."

"By having me cheat on her?"

"No by seeing if you would." there was the second punch.

Tig hit the ground, Jax standing over him angry as a bee, "You're going to stop throwing pussy at me." he snarled.

"And if I don't." Tig challenged.

"You won't come home from this run." Jax said before laying into Tig.

Opie stayed out of the fight until Tig didn't try to throw any more punches at Jax. Walking over he pulled Jax off Tig, "get inside Tig."

Tig just stared up at him, "NOW!" Opie commanded while holding a riled Jax.

Scurry inside, Tig didn't look back. Setting Jax down, Opie looked at him, "fell better?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah actually, but I need Tara."

"It's only going to get worse."

"I know. I think I'm leaving tonight." Jax said looking at the club house.

"Miss her that much?" Opie asked smiling.

"Shut up asshole. And yeah I miss her that much."

"Or do you need to get laid?"

"I miss her and Abel, but I do need to get laid. Cause if I don't Donna won't have to worry about chopping off my dick, cause I'll do it myself." Jax said grimacing.

Opie laughed as he and Jax headed inside. It was going to be a long day.

Tara was in the bathroom getting ready for her appointment with Margaret. Walking out the bedroom she looked at her phone and noticed a text from Jax, _I'm going home tonight with Ope. I miss you and Abel._ Smiling she went about getting dressed. Finally deciding on what to wear, she walked out to the living room where Anitta was sitting with Abel.

"I'm off to Lodi to meet with Margaret." she said kissing Abel on the head.

"Okay. I hope it goes well." Anitta said walking with Tara to the door.

"Me too. I feel better than I have in years."

"That's good."

Smiling Tara headed out to her car. Climbing in she started her car and off to Lodi she went. Once she got into Lodi, she pulled into Margaret's lot. Walking in she knocked on the door.

"Tara. How are you?" Margaret asked opening her door and following Tara inside.

"I'm good. How are you?" she asked sitting down.

"I'm good." Margaret responded, "where would you like to start?"

"With my Mom." Tara said.

"Okay."

"You know last weekend that Jax and I went away together."

"Yes."

"We made love and also had an argument."

"Did everything get resolved?" Margaret asked.

"It did. And for the past few days I have been thinking about my Mom and how she told me to handle things in my life. Over the weekend when Jax and I made love we didn't use a condom and I lied about my birth control. I came clean and he got angry and left for a few hours." Tara started to explain.

"Was the fight about the birth control?"

"Yes, I hadn't been using it consistently."

"Okay, how did it get resolved?"

"Jax came back and we talked. He asked me why I came clean about it. And I told him that I couldn't lie to him anymore." Tara said looking at her hands, "we talked and everything has been great since I renewed my prescription and have been taking it every day."

"That's good. So why did you want to talk about your Mom?" Margaret asked sitting back in her chair.

"Because I can't help but think of how she would see Jax. I miss her and I want so badly to tell her about Jax and how everything is going. Jax calls me, Mommy, to Abel and Abel has started to pick up on it." Tara said holding back tears.

Margaret got up and came to sit beside her, "Tara you just told your Mom about Jax and Abel." she said, "if you want a way to talk to her, why don't you try writing a journal to your Mom, telling her how everything is going."

Tara nodded, "I just wish she was here to meet Jax and Abel. She wouldn't know what to do with them."

"Do you think she would accept them?"

A tear slipped down Tara's face, "I do. She always told me that when you're looking for love you won't find it, but the second you're not it'll pop up. And that's what happened with Jax and Abel. I love them so much, even though I came to Charming to escape, I found a home."

Margaret nodded, "Tara, how do you feel about making love to Jax?" she asked, "was it the right time?"

Tara sat back, "Before last weekend I was scared to let a man touch me, but after our first session and you saying that I needed to let Jax in, I decided I needed to go with my instincts."

"So it was the right time?"

"I think so. I wasn't nervous until after it happened and the whole birth control situation. I trust Jax to not hurt me." Tara said soundly.

"I noticed Jax isn't with you, where is he?" Margaret asked.

"He's on a run for the club, in Nevada." Tara explained getting nervous.

"And you trust him?"

Tara nodded, "He has given me no reason to not to."

"Okay. I'm not saying Jax would do anything to betray that trust, I'm just asking."

"Oh, I know. I'm just thinking. Jax was married before and it didn't end well." Tara said unhappily.

"Tara, each marriage is its own entity. You can't judge one by another." Margaret said, "but I do think we have reached a point where you need to do some therapy on your own."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked apprehensively.

Margaret took her hands, "You need closure from both your Mom and Dad. They're not in California." she said.

Tara stared at her, "You're saying I need to go home to St. Louis and see my parents." she said wiping away the tears.

"Yes, I am. When was the last time you were in St. Louis?"

"Almost 8 years ago." Tara said.

"I think for you truly move on and feel at peace with everything, you need to take Jax and Abel with you. Introduce them to your parents. Then I think this need you have for acceptance will get some closure." Margaret explained.

"That makes sense. I'll think about it." Tara said.

"That's all I can ask for."

"What kind of cookies would you like?" Tara asked.

Margaret smiled remembering their deal, "how about a variety."

"That I can do." Tara said getting up to leave.

On the drive back to Charming, Tara thought long and hard about taking Jax and Abel to St. Louis. she didn't know how Jax would feel about leaving the club for a few days, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

Sitting at a stop light, she pulled out her phone and started to dial Jax. It got one ring in and then she hung up. This wasn't important, they could talk about it tomorrow or in a couple of weeks.

Jax had been sitting in the club house waiting for a shipment to come in. The guys were waiting for trouble and action to happen. His phone went off and then stopped, looking down he saw that it was Tara. Getting up he moved away from the group and called her back.

"Hey." He said when she picked up.

"Jax." she said surprised, "how are you?" she asked quickly.

"I'm okay, ready to be home." he said, "what did you need?"

"I. Uh. Um." Tara stuttered, "it's nothing important. We can talk about it tomorrow."

"Tara." he said soothingly, "what's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Abel would come to St. Louis with me, to meet my parents, well at least see their headstones. I need some closure before I can move on and this is the only way I know how to get it." she spewed out quickly.

Jax leaned against the wall for a moment. He knew that Tara was struggling, but he had never considered her going back to St. Louis for some closure. "I think that would be a great idea." he said, "Abel would love it."

"Really?" Tara squeaked as she pulled up in front of the bakery.

"Yeah. We'll talk more tomorrow, but I like the idea Tara." Jax responded, "I love you." he said, not caring who heard.

"I love you too." Tara said, getting out of her car and heading inside.

Jax closed his phone just in time to see a red headed woman heading his way. Apparently she hadn't gotten the memo, "hi ya cutie." she drawled pressing against him.

"Hi." Jax said pushing her off and walking away.

The woman grabbed his arm, "Where ya going?" she asked looping her fingers in his belt loops, "You have gotten any action this weekend." she stated.

Jax stepped back and away from her, "I don't need any action, thank you." he said.

"Everybody needs action."

"Listen darlin, I'm not looking for anything and I'm going to be looking for anything." Jax said and walk away.

About an hour later, Happy came riding in with Bobby saying they had a tail. Then the bullets came flying. The clubhouse got shot up pretty good, but every son made it out alive, the Mayans weren't so lucky. It was a mess, but at least now Jax could head home to Tara and Abel. He was dying to see his girl and his son.

Getting on his bike around 8 he and Opie headed home. The others were staying to party one more night. Before they left Jax called Tara and told that they were on their way home.

All day at the bakery things flew. Before Tara, Donna and Cherry realized it was time to close down. "Wow that was the fastest day in history." Donna said following Cherry outside.

"You're telling me, I feel like I just got to work." Cherry said turning to face Tara.

"Thank you guys for helping me. I know I can't pay you a whole lot." Tara said.

Donna took one side while Cherry took the other, "You don't have to pay us. We're happy to help." they both said.

"Thanks."

"Now let's get to Jax's before he and Opie get home and I'll teach you two how to make some basic meals." Donna said walking to her car.

"Sounds good." Cherry said following Donna.

"Alright. Let's go to my house." Tara said not able to hide her smile.

When they pulled up, they all climbed out of their cars and headed inside, "Anitta we're back."

"Hey ladies, how was the bakery?" she asked.

"It was good. Went by fast today." Cherry said.

"Today was a fast day." Anitta agreed, "well Abel is happy that Mommy is home." she said looking at Tara snuggling Abel.

Donna and Cherry both stood on the sides of Anitta and watched as Tara snuggled Abel. He was giggling away as Tara blew raspberries on his tummy. Smiling Donna headed into the kitchen, "Anitta thank you so much for going shopping today." she said getting stuff out to make.

"Not a problem, it gave me something to do with Abel."

Tara came into the kitchen, "okay, let's cook." she said rubbing her hands together. Abel was playing in his play pen. He had stuff animals he was beating up and then making better.

"Okay I think the first thing you need to know to make is lasagna, it's Jax's favorite." Donna said.

"Oo I love lasagna." Tara said excited.

"That works out perfectly then. Now I alwasy make extra so I can freeze it and reheat it at a later date."

"Perfect." Tara said heading for the cabinets, "what kinds of pots and pans do I need?" she asked.

"We need one pan to make the lasagna noddles, a pan to brown the meat and another pan to put it all together in." Donna said getting the ingredients out.

Cherry and Anitta went to work spraying the pan all together pan and browing the meat. Tara took care of the noddles. And when all were done Donna showed Tara how to lay it all down and how to add mroe cheese if they so desired. After was said and done, Tara smiled.

Jax and Opie stopped at the same gas station to fill up before they made it all the way home, "how are your blue balls?" Opie asked.

"Painful." Jax responded, he couldn't wait to get home to Tara.

After their bikes were filled they were back on the road to their families. When they hit the welcome to Charming sign, Jax sighed he was home. Riding in he and Opie parted ways to go to their houses.

Donna, Cherry and Anitta had left after they had eaten their dinners. Each was headed home for the night. Tara got Abel into bed and was cleaning the kitchen when she heard a bike pull up.

"Jax" she whispered. Going back to wiping down the counter she heard the door open.

Jax parked his bike and jumped off. He couldn't wait to be inside with Tara and Abel. Opening the door, he heard Tara humming to herself in the kitchen. Standing in the door way, he watched her for a minute.

When he couldn't take not touching her anymore, he walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you." he whispered turning her around.

"Hi." she whispered before he kissed her.

Jax assualted her mouth pushing her back against the counter, "Hi." he said when they broke apart for air.

"That was quite a greeting." Tara said breathlessly as Jax kissed her neck.

Jax moved his mouth down to her neck. His need for her was greater than he had thought. Swiftly he lifted her to sit on the counter. Tara wrapped her legs around his middle and brought him in closer. Putting her hands in his hair, Tara brought him closer to her neck.

Shifting Tara brought Jax's mouth back to hers and kissed him deeply. Jax groaned when Tara's tongue came to assualt his.

Jax's hands found their unders Tara's shirt and started to rub her waist. Picking her up he moved towards their bedroom. Tara moved her mouth to his neck and nipped gently causing Jax to stop and press her hard against the wall and kiss her deeply.

When Jax finally had Tara in their bedroom, he kicked the door shut and gently dropped her on the bed, "I need you." he growled kissing her.

"I coudn't tell." she teased, removing her shirt and jeans.

Jax took his kutte and t-shirt off and was working on his jeans when Tara sat on her knees and kissed her way up his chest. Moving slowly Tara kissed and nipped her way up to Jax's waiting mouth. In the mean time Jax had his hands in her hair, pulling and guiding her along his body.

Tara's hands had undone his belt and were pushing down his jeans when her mouth reached his, "love me." she whispered kissing him deeply. Jax laid Tara backwards and crawled on top of her. Kissing her deeply he pushed his erection into her heat, drawing a deep moan from the back of Tara's throat.

Soon they found their rhythm. Before either could comprehend they hit their orgasms. Rolling off Tara, Jax laid on his side and drew little designs on her flat stomach, "I needed that." he said after he had caught his breath.

"Rough time?" Tara asked rubbing his arms.

"Yeah. My Mom got Tig to throw pussy at me all the whole time we were in Nevada."

"You di..."

"I didn't cheat on you." Jax said kissing her softly, "when I felt like I was going to lose contorl, I locked myself in a dorm room and took a cold shower." he finished kissing her soundly.

"How many cold showers did you take?" Tara asked.

"3."

"Oh."

Jax tucked his fingers under chin and turned her to face him, "I love you. I did my best to not let it bother me." he said running this thumb along her lips.

"I love you too Jax." Tara said bringing his mouth down to hers, "I'm glad you're home." she whispered.

"Me too babe." he whispered back falling asleep holding her.

The rest of the club returned the next afternoon. It was a big party day at Teller Morrow. Tara arrived with Abel only to run into Gemma. "I heard you know what I had Tig do on the run." she said quietly taking her grand son.

"I do." Tara said grabbing his bag out of her car.

"And?"

"And what?" Tara asked confused, "Gemma I can tell you I don't appreciate it, but that won't do any good."

"So you're not mad?"

"No I am, but I can't change what you had done. Plus Jax came home last night and we made love." Tara said taking Abel back and walking away.

Gemma followed behind her, "Jax came home last night?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't he call and tell me?" Gemma demanded to know.

"I don't know Gemma. Maybe because you're trying to control his life when he doesn't need you to." Tara shot back.

"Excuse me?"

"Gemma I'm tired of this. Either take the fact that I'm with Jax or leave it alone. I'm not having this argument or one like it again." Tara said walking towards Jax.

"Tara wait." Gemma called.

Tara stopped, Jax came and took Abel but stayed beside her, "Jackson can I have a minute with the baker?"

"No." he said sternly.

Gemma looked between Jax and Tara, "look I'm sorry. Ever since you came to town, my Jax hasn't been mine; he has been yours even when you didn't realize it. I don't like someone taking what is mine; I don't handle it well. But..."

Tara stood quietly letting Gemma finish she could tell that she was struggling to get it out, "You make Jax and Abel happy so I'm happy. And about the run, I'm sorry I had Tig throw pussy at him, but my son here has a reputation of being a womanizer and I wanted to see if you had affected that part of his past, and you have. I'll stop trying to make things difficult between you two." Gemma continued, "It's going to take me a while to be nice, but I will try. You, Tara Knowles, deserve that for putting up with my shit and giving it right back to me. That shows me you deserve the respect that I have been denying you."

"Thank you Gemma." Tara said not wanting to push the woman to far.

Jax leaned over and kissed his Mom on the cheek, "thank you." he said before leading Tara away.

When they got into the club house Tara went to sit beside Donna and Cherry, "how was last night?" Cherry asked.

"Amazing." Tara smiled, blushing at the same time, "how was your night Donna?"

"Good. I finally got some alone time with my man." she smiled.

The three women talked. Jax found Clay, "Don't call me on Sundays." he said.

"Excuse me?" Clay asked.

"You heard me. Sundays are going to be my days with my family." Jax said.

Clay stared at him like he had three heads, "you're making family time?"

"Yeah I am." Jax said, "I want this to work out."

"You makin Tara your old lady?" Bobby asked coming into the conversation.

"I'm going to her on Sunday to get my crow." Jax said.

"Okay VP you can have Sunday's but if something comes up." Clay said.

"I'll come." Jax agreed before walking over the Tara and the rest of the group.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Tara baked cupcakes, Donna made the frosting and Cherry worked on putting the two together. They had a system down. Gemma and Donna made the dinner for the club, it was fabulous. Around 9 pm, Abel started to get fussy.

Tara took him out the club house and turned him against her. Swaying from side to side she put him to sleep. He fought sleep for a good hour, letting Tara know he didn't want to go to sleep by screaming. Staying calm she finally got him to sleep. Jax sat ontop of one of the picnic tables watching Tara with Abel. He knew he would have never been able to do that. It was an amazing feeling to watch the woman he wanted as his old lady put his son to sleep, especially since that woman was the one his son called Mommy.

When they got home, Tara put Abel in his crib. Walking to the living room she straddled Jax's legs and kissed him deeply, "thank you for today." she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome." Jax said rubbing her back.

"I haven't felt like I was a part of a family in years." she whispered.

"I'm glad you consider them family, because they are." Jax said.

Tara nodded and stood up, "I smell like smoke and alcohol." she said offering him her hand, "want to take a shower with me?" she asked.

Jax jumped off the couch and scooped up Tara and carried her to the bathroom. Once they were in the bathroom, Tara and Jax both stripped out of their clothing, but Tara had started the shower. Stepping in she put her head under the water and got her hair all wet. Jax stepped in behind her and pulled her close.

She could feel his erection against her stomach as Jax lathered her hair up with shampoo. Tara put body wash on her hands and rubbed them against Jax's hardened body. Jax groaned when Tara's hands ran across his abodmen.

Ducking her head back, Tara moaned when Jax washed the shampoo out of her hair. His hands were massaging her head. Gently pulling her forward, Jax kissed her deeply before putting conditioner in her hair. Tara got shampoo on her hands and made their way into his hair.

Softly she rubbed her finger tips against his scalp making him moan. Switching places Jax put his head under the water while Tara washed the shampoo out of his hair. Bringing her back under the stream Jax washed the conditioner out of her hair.

Tara was about to turn the shower off when Jax stopped her, "I haven't cleaned you yet." he whispered slipping his slim fingers between her thighes. Tara let out a moan when Jax teased the tender nub. "Jax." she moaned as he slid a finger inside.

"What do you want babe?" he asked huskily in her ear as he added another finger.

Tara pressed her back against Jax, "Oh God." she moaned, "Oh. OH. OOOHH!" she moaned deeply as Jax found a rhythm that kept Tara pressed tightly against his body.

Reaching behind her, Tara put her hands in Jax's hair and pulled hair, "what you want babe?" he asked again kissing her neck.

"You." she screamed as she hit her climax, "Oh God Jax." she whispered after she caught her breath and came down.

Turning around his arms, "we have to get out soon or the water will be cold." she said.

"Okay, let me get you clean." he smirked. Getting Tara's strawberry body wash he began to rub the wash over the body that was already tingling. He massaged her breasts feeling their heaviness. Moved his hands down her sides and across her stomach dipping a finger into her belly button before moving to work the wash into her legs.

Leaning against Jax, Tara closed her eyes to the sensations that Jax was producing. When he was making his way back up her legs, he pressed her against him as he kneaded her ass with the body wash and worked his hands up her back and over her shoulers.

Gently putting her under the stream of water he washed her clean and then turned off the water. Stepping out he got a towel and dried off before getting one for Tara. After he was dry he signaled for Tara to step out of the shower, she did into the towel he was holding open.

Tara tried to take the towel away from Jax, "No. Last night I needed you desperately because of the run to Nevada. Tonight I'm going to make you need me." he said before kissing her.

Tara relinguished the towel and let Jax dry her off. After she was dry he handed her one of his t-shirts and grabbed her blow dryer. Sitting on the toliet she let Jax pamper her. Soon her hair was dry and she was snuggled into bed with Jax's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I could get used to this." she whispered agains his neck.

"Which part?"

"Definitely sexy shower time." she laughed, "But mainly you holding me before I fall asleep."

Jax kissed her, "I love you Tara Knowles."

Tara returned his kiss, "I love you too Jackson Teller."

"I like the way my name sounds on your lips." he said nuzzling her neck.

"I like saying it." she said rolling onto her back and pulling Jax on top of her.

Jax deepened the kiss and slid his hands under his shirt. Tara's nipples were soon hard nubs that desperately wanted his attention. Pulling the shirt off, Jax took one of peaked nubs into his mouth drawing a deep moan from Tara as she arched her back.

Tara put her hands into Jax's hair as his hand moved to fondle her other breast, "oh God Jax." she moaned and pressed herself against him, "Oh. Oh. Oh God." she moaned again and again as Jax made his way down her body.

Parting Tara's thighs Jax licked her outter lips gently as she pulled his hair hard drawing him closer to heat. Using his fingers he took her tender nub into his mouth making Tara scream with pleasure. Gently he inserted one finger into her seeping center causing Tara to buck her hips against him, taking his finger deeper.

Inserting a second finger, Jax sucked harder on the bundle of nerves that was causing Tara to make incohearent noises. Lapping tongue where his fingers had just been brought Tara her second orgasm of the night. Working his way up her body with butterfly kisses, Jax kissed her deeply.

Tara made quick work of removing Jax's boxers. Rolling him over she started to make her way down his body, when he stopped her, "not tonight babe." he said kissing her, "tonight is about you." he said kissing her again as he rolled them over.

"But I want to pleasure you." she said moving her hands under his arms.

"Babe you do pleasure me. Every time you moan or scream my name." Jax said as he pushed erection into soaking heat.

Soon the rythm that they found had them both climaxing screaming the others name. Jax rolled off Tara and kissed her head. Pulling her close they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next two days went as smoothly as the earlier part of the week. Tara got all of her orders completed and out on time. People loved the new additions she had to menu. Donna and Cherry had worked out a system for running the front of the bakery, leaving Tara to do the baking with one helper at all times. Gemma came in twice and sampled the treats. Jax spent the evenings at home with Abel and Tara as she made dinner.

As the nights drew to a close, Jax and Tara made love like they had the previous two nights. Each night was different and loving in a different way. Tara had tried being on top again and liked it a little better this time, while she also let Jax take her from behind. Even though she had been embarrassed to admit it, Tara liked being taken from behind. Jax always made sure she was comfortable and okay.

When Sunday morning came around, Tara woke up in an empty bed. Stretching she felt a twinge of pain. Getting out of bed, she headed to the kitchen and found Jax holding Abel, who was jabbering away about something. Jax was listening intently, nodding at different times, and smiling lovingly at his son.

Standing in the doorway she watched for a couple minutes before Abel noticed her, "Mommy." Abel squealed and wiggled away from Jax. Abel toddled his way over and into Tara's open arms, "how are you little guy?" Tara asked kissing his cheek.

"Good." he nodded.

"That's good." Tara replied putting him in his high chair.

Jax had noticed Tara tense when she picked up Abel. Watching her her noticed her tense again when Abel moved against her side. Walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around, "you okay?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Yeah, just a little sore." she said turning in his arms.

"A good sore or bad?"

"A good. A loving sore." she teased standing on her tippy toes kissing him, "What are your plans today?" she asked settling against him.

"I was thinking a family day at the park." Jax said.

"That sounds good. We can stop by the sub shop and pick up some lunch." Tara said excitedly.

"Exactly my thoughts." Jax said.

After breakfast Tara took a shower and packed up a blanket and some play toys for Abel. Jax took a shower after Tara and got Abel ready for the day. He packed up the play pen and got some sun screen. When everything was packed the family of three made their way to the park for a day of fun.

The car got packed and they headed to the park. Abel was in heaven when he saw the swing sets and the slides. Not being able to decide which, Jax put at the top of a slide and held him while he went down. Abel squealed with joy. Tara set up the blanket and play pen.

After several trips down the slide, Abel got tired of the slide and wanted to swing. Tara took over and put more sun screen on him, but he didn't want that. Eventually he was lathered up and ready for the swing. Putting Abel in the swing he squealed with delight.

As the afternoon wound on, Abel's stomach grumbled, "hungy." he said.

"Okay, bud let's go get food." Jax said.

"No. Stay." He said shaking his hands.

"Abel, we'll come back." Tara, "we're just going to go get food and take a break."

"Pomise?" he asked.

"Promise." Jax said picking him up.

When they got to the sub shop, Abel's little eyes were having a hard time staying open. They ate dinner in peace and by the time they were done, Abel was fast asleep in Tara's arms. Getting him into his car seat was easy since he was so soundly asleep.

Getting home Jax put Abel to bed and then helped Tara bring in the park stuff. After everything was settled inside Tara laid down on the floor. Jax laid down beside her on his side, rubbing her back.

"Do you feel okay?" he asked.

"Better now." she responded smiling up at him.

"Hmm." Jax said kissing her neck softly.

For the next couple of hours, Jax and Tara laid on the living room floor enjoying each others company. Jax proped himself on his arm once more and lifted the back of Tara's shirt, "whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Looking at where my crow will go." Jax said tracing her lower back.

"Are you asking me to get your crow?" Tara asked propping herself up.

"Yes." Jax said.

Tara wrapped her arms around Jax's neck and kissed him, "when do you want me to get it?" she asked pulling back.

"Tomorrow?" Jax asked, "Happy can do it."

"Okay, tomorrow I'll become your's forever." she whispered as Jax laid her on her back and kissed her senseless.

Jax took Tara to bed and rubbed her back till she fell asleep. Getting up he called Happy and set up Tara getting his crow done tomorrow. Happy was more than happy to do the tattoo; he was going to set up one of the dorm rooms at the club house. Afte getting off the phone with Happy, Jax called Donna.

"What's up Jax?" Donna asked answering the phone.

"Can you be at the club house tomorrow?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Tara is getting my crow." he said, "I'd like her to have someone with her the whole time."

"Sure Jax. Have you decided on a design?" Donna asked.

"I'm going to concept it now." he said, "Thanks Donna."

"Any time."

Closing his phone, Jax sat down at the kitchen table and concepted his crow. After talking with Opie in Nevada, he liked the idea of doing a sun, but not a sunset. He was going to do a rising sun with his crow coming over it, the little banner was going to 'forever'. Feeling satisified with his design, Jax headed to bed.

Tara woke up the next morning feeling nervous and excited. When she went into the bathroom she quietly talked to herself, "Mom I'm getting a tattoo today. I know you always told me to make sure they meant something and this one does. I'm nervous and excited. My tattoo is like a branding mark." she finished as she brushed her hair.

Walking out into the living room she saw Anitta was taking off her jacket, "Anitta can I ask why you always wear a jacket when you live in southern California?" she asked.

Anitta smiled, "I haven't always lived in such a nice climate and wearing a jacket was always second nature, becuase you never knew what the weather was going to be like." she explained.

"Sounds like the midwest."

"It was actually, I grew up Springfield Missouri."

"Really? I'm from St. Louis." Tara said excited.

"What a small world." Anitta said hugging Tara by as she and Jax headed out the door.

"Ready for today?" he asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, to getting your crow. No to the pain I'm sure I'll be in." Tara said squeezing his hand as they got to his motorcyle.

The drive to Teller-Morrow was a short one with Tara clinging to him. Jax knew she was nervous but he couldn't help but smile. Today was the day that Tara Knowles was becoming his old lady. Walking into the club house he saw Donna, Opie and Happy.

"Ready for this lady?" Donna asked excited to see her best friend become Jax's old lady.

"Yes." Tara said with confidence, the drive over had calmed her nerves and the fact that Jax was holding her tightly.

"We have a room all set up Tara." Happy said smiling.

"Show me the way, Happy." Tara said.

Jax held her for one more moment, "we have church so I can't be with you when Hap, starts."

"That's why I'm here." Donna said standing beside her.

"But I'll be in there as soon as I can." Jax said kissing her.

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while."

As Tara walked with Donna back to the dorm rooms, they passed the kitchen and Gemma. "Hey Tara." Gemma said standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Tara turned around, "Hi Gemma." she said.

Gemma walked forward and put a hand on her arm, "Welcome to SAMCRO. I'm glad that Jax has finally found a woman to be his old lady."

"You are?" Tara and Donna asked in unison.

Gemma nodded, "Look I know I was a bitch when you first came to town, but I felt like you were trying to take my son away from me. I couldn't manipulate you so I got angry and mean. It's the way I am. But over the past two months you have stood up to me more than once and that has earned you my respect."

Tara took a breath, "Thank you Gemma. Any words of advice for a new old lady?" she asked.

Gemma looked at Donna who nodded, "Either Jax has to tell you everything or he can't tell you anything. Tara, you're too neurotic to live in the vague."

Tara nodded, "Okay, I'll think about which one is better for me." she said, "which do you guys do?" she asked.

"Opie doesn't tell me anything. Being a therapist by profession I live in the vague so it doesn't bother me." Donna explained.

"Clay tells me everything or he doesn't get my pussy." Gemma said.

Tara moved her head from side to side and took a breath, "I don't know yet. But I think I don't want to know."

"You can always change your mind. You're a woman, that's what we do." Gemma said heading back into the kitchen.

Tara and Donna continued down the hall to the dorm room Happy was waiting in, "Come on in." he said quietly.

"Happy I think this is the most I have ever heard you talk." Tara said looking at him.

Happy smiled, "You're going sit with your back to me with your shirt tucked into your bra in the back." he instructed, "I'm not a big talker. I prefer to watch people and get as much information as I can." he said as Donna helped Tara tuck her shirt into her bra.

"I can see that." Tara said sitting down.

Happy put his hands in front of her, "here are some ear plugs, some people get freaked out by the sound."

Tara quickly put the ear plugs in and reached for Donna's hand. She jumped slightly when she felt the pinch of the needles. After the first few strokes she calmed down and found her breathing rhythm. Soon Tara felt a change of hands, looking side ways she saw Jax staring back at her with joy in his eyes.

Jax had come into the dorm room to find Donna rubbing Tara's shoulder with her free hand while Tara breathed deeply as Happy tattoo his crow to her lower back. Stepping in he walked behind Happy and looked at the progress. Donna looked up and smiled.

"She's doing great." she said when Jax took her place.

"I'm glad." Jax said.

When Happy finished, Jax tapped Tara on the shoulder, "its done babe." he said when she took the ear plugs out.

Standing up, Tara went and turned to put her back to the mirror on the door. Jax stood in front of her with his hands on her hips staring at his crow, "you're mine." he said bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a review! I love them all!<p> 


	12. I Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or these characters. Kurt Sutter does.**

Everyone here is the final chapter to The Baker & the Biker. I hope you have enjoyed the story and aren't to disappointed with the end.

- You're wish is my command!

Guest- How about 2 of the 3 bad ladies?!

RhondaL- I know the feeling. Writing some of my chapter makes my stomach grumble for cupcakes.

I'm so glad you liked the extra long chapter last time!

* * *

><p>Tara wrapped her arms around Jax's neck and kissed him back pressing herself against him tightly. When they pulled apart, she looked over her shoulder and stared at the reddened skin where her tattoo was now inked. Smiling she looked at Happy, "thank you." she said detangling herself from Jax to give Happy a hug.<p>

Happy returned her hug looking embarrassed, "You're welcome." he said turning her around, "I'm going to put some ointment on it so it will start to heal." he told her gently rubbing a thin layer of ointment on the tattoo and surrounding skin.

Tara shivered slightly when the ointment hit her skin. Smiling she looked at Jax, who was watching her. She couldn't believe she had gotten a tattoo.

Following Jax out, Tara showed off her new ink to the approval of everyone. Jax never left her side. The two shared little kisses and hugs, their arms never leaving the others body.

Gemma watched as her son showed off his new old lady and smiled. She had hated the baker when she first came to town, but now she had to admire the woman. Tara had put up with a lot in her life and had come out the other side stronger for her ability to get past everything. Gemma had watched Jax go through everything with Wendy, hoping that he would someday find someone to be his old lady and then Tara had come to town. Then it had hit her that her son had found an old lady.

"Gem, you okay with this?" Clay asked coming to stand beside his wife.

"Yeah I am." she said putting her arm around his middle.

"Really. Cause a month ago you wanted her out of Charming and her shop closed."

"I know. I misjudged the baker. She is stronger than I gave her credit for." Gemma admitted, "Plus how can I not respect a woman, who gave me my shit right back. Tara never backed down from me."

"No she didn't and she won't let Jax get away with shit either." Clay said watching his VP and his old lady interact with other members, "I just hope she can handle the MC life."

"She will. Donna and I will make sure of it." Gemma said determined.

Clay kissed her on the head and walked to talk to Tig.

Tara turned to find Gemma staring at her and Jax with a smile on her face. Returning the smile, Tara leaned her head against Jax's body, she was coming off the adrenaline of getting her tattoo done. Yawning, Jax pulled her in front of him and held her close, allowing her to rest against his bigger frame.

After several hours, Jax picked up Tara and took her home. She had fallen asleep on his lap after coming down from her adrenaline rush. Driving home, Jax smiled when he carried her inside and put her to bed. Anitta had brought Abel to the clubhouse. He had loved spending time with his uncles and his Mommy. When he saw Tara he toddled as fast as his little legs would carry him to her.

Once she had picked him he snuggled against her and didn't want anyone else. After he fell asleep, Donna took him off Tara, so she could crawl onto Jax's lap.

Sliding her shirt off, Jax kissed her collarbone making her stir, gently he undid her jeans and inched them down her legs causing Tara to wake up slightly. "what're doin?" she whispered half asleep.

"Getting you ready for bed." he replied kissing her head, "go back to sleep. I'm going to change and come to bed."

"Okay." she whispered, "Jax my back hurts." she said rolling onto her stomach after he had her jeans off.

Jax smiled, knowing that was going to happen. Putting her clothes in the laundry basket, he headed out to the living room, Donna and Opie had brought Abel and Jax's bike home; along with the ointment from Happy for Tara's tattoo.

Grabbing the little bottle, he went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Walking back he checked on Abel, who was passed out asleep in his crib curled up with his giraffe. Going into the bathroom, Jax got ready for bed and grabbed two asprins for Tara.

Sitting on the bed he gently shook her awake, "here take these, it'll help with the pain." he said helping her sit up.

Tara took the asprin from him, "I love you." she said kissing him.

"I love you too." Jax said kissing her again, "lie down and I'll put some lotion on your back." he whispered as Tara laid down.

When his hands touched her body, Tara wiggled and sighed as she felt his fingers massaging the skin around her tattoo. She loved the feeling of his hands on her, especially knowing that she was his.

Jax smiled as Tara sighed and wiggled under his touch. He was happy he was able to effect her so much. Taking his time, he put extra lotion on her irritated skin and kissed gently above it.

Getting up he moved across the room to the oppisite side of the bed and climbed in. Turning off the light Jax turned onto his stomach and put his arm over Tara's back protectively.

The next morning Tara woke up and rolled to find Jax staring at her, "hi." she whispered.

"Hi." he whispered back.

Tara scooted closer and kissed him. Jax put his arms around her and pulled flat against him. He loved the feeling of Tara against him, she fit in the all right places. Tara moaned as Jax traced her bottom lip.

Granting him entrance, he rolled her onto her back. Tara pulled away quickly, "ow." she said pushing at him.

"Oh God. Tara I'm sorry. I forgot." Jax said sitting up.

Tara sat up, "it's okay. It just hurt more than I expected." she said running her fingers through his hair.

Jax leaned his head into her hands and kissed her palm. Tara got on her knees and unhooked her bra, gaining a groan from Jax, "Abel is going to be awake soon." he said weighing her breast that were heavy with need.

"Then we'd better get to it." Tara said.

Jax didn't need any encouragement, flipping Tara onto her stomach, he brought her up to her knees and entered her waiting and wanting heat.

Tara let out a moan as Jax entered her. Bunching up the sheets, she relaxed her body and let Jax have all the control. His hands were tight on her hips to hold her in place. Soon they moved to kneaded her breast as she screamed his name in pleasure.

Jax leanded into Tara when he felt her walls tightening around his member. Kissing her back he brought them to climax. Tara screamed his name in complete pleasure as she went over the cliff while he moaned hers as he followed behind.

Laying down, Tara propped herself up his chest, "that's one way to wake up in the morning." she said kissing the tattoo above his heart that said Abel.

"Yeah, I say we do it more often." Jax said tracing his crow on her back.

"Sounds good to me." she said as Abel let them know he was awake.

"Think we woke him?" Jax teased.

"Probably and the neighbors."

"I'm not the one who was screaming."

"No you were just the one banging the headboard." Tara said climbing off the bed and finding underwear and a t-shirt to go get Abel.

Jax smiled and watched her walk to get their son. He couldn't believe that they were a family.

Tara went and got Abel from his crib, "what's wrong bud?" She asked picking him up. Abel just snuggled into Tara, walking back into the bedroom she stopped by the bed and put Abel on the end. The little guy crawled his way to Jax.

Jax laid on his side and held his son as Tara climbed into the bed. Laying down she rubbed Abel's back as he went back to sleep, "Jax he feels warm." Tara noticed sitting up.

Jax put his hand on Abel's back, "let's get dressed and take him to St. Thomas. He's never been sick so."

Tara stood up, "okay." She said changing and getting ready.

Walking out of the house they ran into Anitta, "what's wrong?"she asked noticing Abel bundled against Tara.

"Abel's got a fever." Jax said as Tara put him in his car seat.

"Oh no." Anitta said, "I'll follow you to the hospital."

"Sounds good." Tara said smiling at the woman.

Jax climbed into the driver seat while Tara sat in the back with Abel. The drive was short. When they arrived Jax went to the counter and asked for Abel's doctor. Within minutes he was in an exam room.

Anitta stayed in the lobby calling Gemma. Tara sat on the side of the bed and comforted Abel who was crying because of his fever. The doctor came in and took a blood sample.

Gemma rushed out of the house when Anitta had called to tell her that Abel was in the hospital. The whole drive she had flashbacks of Thomas, her baby. When she got inside she found Tara sitting with Anitta, "Tara why aren't you with Jax and Abel?" She asked.

"The nurse kicked me out since I'm not immediate family." Tara explained looking upset.

"Bull shit. You're Abel's Mom. Come on" she said walking back to Abel's room.

"Mom?" Jax said surprised when the door opened. He was pissed at the nurse for kicking Tara out of his sons room.

"You can't be in here unless you're immediate family," a little red headed nurse said, glaring at Tara.

Gemma glared at the nurse, "sweetheart do you who I am?" She asked

"Yes Mrs. Morrow" the nurse answered snottily.

"Good then you'll allow the mother of my grandchild in this room," she said bringing Tara fully into the room, "cause that's who this woman is."

The nurse glared, "Mrs. Morrow that is not Abel's Mom." She said, "Wendy is on her way down." She finished smiling sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Jax shouted as the door opened.

Tara turned to look at the woman standing in the doorway. She had dirty blonde hair and thin figure. In a way she was beautiful.

"Wendy." Jax said stepping towards Abel, protectively.

Wendy put her hands up, "Jax, I'm not here to cause trouble. I know you have an old lady now," she said turning to look at Tara, "you her?" She asked.

Tara looked between Jax and Wendy, "I am." She said.

Wendy put out her hand, "it's nice to meet you." She said, "I just wanted to come meet the woman who is going to be raising my son and make sure Abel was okay." She finished looking at Jax, "I know my drug use screwed him up." She admitted staring at the little boy.

Jax stared at Wendy, "You just wanted to meet Tara?" He asked not believing her for a moment.

"Yes. I signed the papers and sent them back to my lawyer a month ago." Wendy said.

"What papers?" Gemma asked looking between the two.

Wendy turned to face Gemma, "the papers giving up my rights as Abel's Mom." She said.

Tara stared at the woman. "You did that?" Gemma asked.

"I asked for it in the divorce. It was the only thing I wanted in case I got married again." Jax explained coming to stand beside Tara. Extending his hand, "thank you Wendy."

"It was the least I could do for him." She said staring at Abel.

"Why don't you sit with him." Tara said.

Wendy and Gemma both stared at her, "I know you signed the papers, but you'll always be Abel's first Mommy and you came down here concerned. The least we can do is let you sit with Abel and hear from the doctor what is wrong." Tara explained.

Jax squeezed Tara's side, "go ahead. The doc should be in, in a minute." He said cupping Tara's face, "have I told you how much I love you?" He said before kissing her.

Tara shook her head no, kissing Jax back. She wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed him back standing on her tippy toes. Pulling away she grinned, "I love you." she said.

The door opened again and the doctor walked in, "Wow now we have a party in here." he said smiling. Turning to Jax, "Mr. Teller."

"Jax." he told him.

"Okay, Abel is going to be fine. He has a summer cold. His fever just comes across worse, because of his heart condition." he explained, "Keep him cool, but not cold. Light clothing and inside. And don't feed him a lot of heavy foods and a lot of liquids."

"But he's going to be okay?" Wendy asked looking at the doctor.

"He's going to be just fine. A little irritable for a few days, but fine none the less." the doctor said smiling, "I'll go get his discharge papers ready."

"Thanks Doc." Gemma said shaking his hand.

"Not a problem. It's always better to be safe than sorry." he said walking out of the room.

Wendy stood up and walked over to Jax and Tara, "thank you for letting me sit with him and hear the news." she said shaking Tara's extended hand.

"You're welcome." Tara said smiling.

Jax shook Wendy's hand, "thank you for signing the papers."

Wendy nodded, "I wanted Abel to have a Mom he could depend on." she said, "and it looks like you've found that." she finished looking at Tara wake up Abel so she could pick him up.

Abel went willingly to Tara and snuggled against her, "Mommy hurt." he said when they were standing beside Jax.

"I know baby." Tara said rubbing his back, "we'll go home and take a nice cool bath. how does that sound?" she asked kissing his head.

"Good." he yawned falling back asleep.

Jax patted his son's back, "when we get home. I'll run to the store and get some orange juice and cheerio o's. I think we're out." he said kissing Tara.

"Tara." Wendy said.

Tara stopped and turned to look at the woman, "You've changed him." Wendy said, "When I was pregnant I couldn't get Jax to do anything for me." she said, "I'm glad. This little guy needs both parents." she finished tugging Abel's shirt down.

"Wendy."

"It's okay. I'm not cut out to be a Mom. But you, you are." she said turning and walking away.

Tara was about to call after her when a hand landed on her arm, "Don't. Let her go. Wendy needs to move on." Gemma said, "she'll find another guy. She always had that ability."

Staring at Gemma, "what do you mean?" Tara asked.

"Wendy and Jax went to school together. They've known each other for a long time." Gemma explained, "I pushed for them to date, because I thought she would make him happy and then they got married and pregnant and Jax was miserable. Both slept around, I'm amazed this little guy is actually Jax's." she finished walking away.

"Gemma."

"He won't cheat on you sweetheart. He loves you too much to hurt you like that."

"How can you be sure?"

"By the way he looks at you. And the by the fact that he'll tell you he loves you in front of his brothers and kiss you in public. Jax has never been one for PDA." Gemma smiled, "well actually he's always been for it, but usually it was to get a rise out of someone." she said walking away.

"I trust your Daddy. I do Abel." Tara said following Gemma.

"Who ya trying to convince?" a womans voice behind her said.

Turning Tara saw a woman she had never seen before, "because hunny if you ask me, you don't sound to sure that Jax won't cheat on you. He loves blondes." she said before walking away.

Shaking her head Tara took Abel out to her car and buckled him in. When they got home, Jax ran to the store while Anitta and Gemma went about getting Abel a bath. Tara set to work getting him some new sheets in his crib and clean clothes.

Jax got home and found Tara in the kitchen, "Hey you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said unconvincely.

"Tara."

Looking down she stepped towards him, "You'd never cheat on me, right?" she asked hating the sound of her voice.

Lifting her face, "No, I would never cheat on you." Jax said forcefully, "what's going on?" he asked pulling Tara close.

Gemma stepped into the kitchen, "I told Tara about you and Wendy."

Jax shook his head, "Thanks Mom." he said sarcastically, "Tara, you and I are different than Wendy and I were. What I had with Wendy was physical. With you I have a family I can't wait to come home to."

Tara wiped away the tears that had fell despite her efforts to hold them in, "Okay, but it's not only what you said Gemma." she said looking at the other woman.

"Then what is it sweetheart?" Gemma asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"I was talking to myself and Abel at the hospital about how I trusted you and some blonde woman said that you love blondes." Tara explained, "She sounded like she knew from personal experience."

Jax tensed, his past had caught up to him. He had fucked most of Charming in his youth and twenties, "What did she look like?" he asked in a tight voice.

Tara looked at him confused, "she had on white shorts, a black bra like top and a white jacket." she said, "why does that matter?" she asked looking between Jax and Gemma.

Gemma came to stand beside her, "Hun, that's Ima. She's wanted to fuck Jax since they were in high school. She's a porn star."

"You've never?" Tara asked looking at Jax.

"No. She annoys me to no end." He said holding Tara tightly, "Tara I do have a past. I've never really done the whole monogamous thing. And most of the women I have slept with live in Charming."

Tara took a deep breath, she knew Jax wasn't a monk, "Okay. Everyone has a past."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I am now. I don't know why I let her bother me." Tara said angry at herself.

Gemma lifted her head, "Don't worry about it. Insecurity speaks louder than confidence, but as long as you two do what you just did, you'll be fine."

"Mom what are you talking about?" Jax asked.

"I'm talking about you two talking out your problem in calm rational tones. That is what you need to make this work." Gemma said, "Now I'm going home to make dinner for the party tonight. I'll have Donna bring some food by so you don't have to disturb Abel."

"Thanks Gemma."

"Anytime sweetheart."

Jax hugged his Mom bye and went back to check on Abel. Anitta was setting up a little fan in Abel's room when Jax appeared in the doorway, "Where'd you find that?" he asked sitting down on the floor to help her.

"In the hall closet" she said, "his fever is less, but I'm going to bet it's going to spike again. I was just trying to find a way to keep his room cool."

"Thanks Anitta." Jax said helping her stand, "let's test it out." he said turning the fan on low.

"Perfect." Anitta said turning to walk out of ther room.

Tara was in the kitchen when Jax and Anitta came in and sat down, "Anitta would you like some lunch? I was going to make some sandwiches." Tara said smiling.

"No I'm okay, but thank you." Anitta said, "I'd actually like to talk to the two of you." she said sitting down.

Jax took the seat across from her and Tara came to sit beside him, "My eldest son is moving to Missouri, near Springfield. He's asked me to move back to be near him and his kids. My other two kids both live in the Midwest also." she said trying to not cry, "I don't want to leave you short handed with Abel."

Tara took Anitta's hands, "Go. Be with your grandkids. They deserve to spend as much time with their Grandma as possible." She said smiling.

Jax nodded, "I agree with Tara. I don't want you to go, but your grandkids need you more than I do." he said, "Anitta I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me and Abel in the past year and half."

Anitta wiped the tears that were falling down her face, "Thank you both so much. I promise I will call and check on Abel and you two." she said, "I'm going to miss seeing you two add to your family."

"We'll send you pictures and updates." Tara said standing to give the woman a hug, "Thank you." she whispered fighting back her own tears.

Jax stood and brought Anitta into his arms, "Thank you for everything. I don't think I would have made it without you here to help me." he said kissing her cheek, "Do you need help packing up your house?" he asked.

"I can manage." Anitta said.

"No, now its my turn to help you. When are you planning to move?" he asked.

Anitta clasped her hands, "this weekend." she said, "I already have a buyer for my house."

Jax took Anitta's hands, "then I'll come by tomorrow with some guys and help you pack up everything and get it ready to move." he said.

"You don't have to do that Jax."

"Yes, I do. I owe you more than I can pay."

Anitta took Jax's hand and grabbed one of Tara's, "Now you two have each other to lean on. Always be honest with each other. It's better to be hurt with the truth than with a lie." she said, "Remember you two have overcome many obstacles already but there will be more."

Jax looked at Tara and squeezed her hand. He knew they would have tough spots coming, but he didn't care as long as she stayed by his side.

Tara squeezed Jax's hand back. She knew he loved her and she loved him. She had never felt like this before. Now she knew exactly what her Mom had been talking about when she talked about being in love with her Dad.

Turning they both looked at Anitta and watched her walk to her car. Pulling Tara close, they watched Anitta's little car disappear down the street. Kissing her head they turned and went back inside.

The weekend flew by, Tara took care of Abel while Jax kept up with keeping the house clean. Both would wake up at night to give Abel a bath and get him back to sleep. On Saturday, Jax went over to Anitta's with Opie and some others to help her pack. It only took them a few hours and she was ready to move out. On Sunday, she came over in the moving truck with her middle child, a daughter who had flown out to drive to Missouri with her Mom, and said good bye.

By the time Anitta left, Tara was a complete mess. She was saying goodbye to a woman who had stepped in and been her Mom. Sitting in the back yard she felt empty again. Jax came out and sat beside her, "what's ya thinking?" he said laying down on the grass beside her.

"That I just lost another Mom." she whispered wiping away tears.

Jax rubbed her back, "Anitta is going to miss you too." he said kissing her arm.

Tara laid her head on his chest and took some deep breaths, "But you know my Mom is going to love you. Especially when we get pregnant." Jax said running his hand through her hair.

Tara sat up, "Pregnant?" she asked, "Jax we..."

Taking her hands, "Calm down." he said, "I'm not saying we have to be pregnant by next week. I'm just saying I would love to add a playmate or two for Abel." he finished kissing her hands.

Tara took a calming breath, "I'd love that too." she said, "But at the right time."

As the following months progressed, Tara fell more in step with being a Mom and a working woman. Her bakery was doing great. When Kip's prospecting was over for SAMCRO they voted to make him a patched member, that weekend they had a run.

Cherry and Donna stayed at the house with Tara. Ellie and Kenny loved weekends they got to spend at Grandma's, "so Tara how does it feel to be a Mom and a working woman?" Donna asked.

"Tiring, but I wouldn't change it." She smiled, "Cherry whats wrong?" she asked looking at her friend.

Cherry looked at her hands, "I'm pregnant." she said.

Both Tara and Donna tackled her and hugged her. The three women had become great friends. Not only did they hang out at the bakery, but also any free moment.

"Cherry, Kip is going to be so excited." Donna said.

"I don't know. We hadn't talked about a baby and he just became fully patched." Cherry said.

"Cherry, listen to me." Tara said taking her hands, "Tell Kip. He's going to love this baby." she said rubbing her friends rounding belly.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so." Tara said. Neither Donna or Cherry knew what she did. Two days before Kip became fully patched he had come into the bakery before it was open to the public to ask for her help in asking Cherry to marry him.

_She thought back on the Tuesday before Kips patching in ceremony at Teller Morrow. The bell above her door dinged, looking up she saw Kip standing there looking nervous. "Good morning Kip." she said coming to stand in the belly of her shop as she called it,"what can I do for you?' she asked. _

_Kip looked around, "Is Cherry here?" he asked nervously. _

_"Nope I'm the only one." _

_"Good." he said coming in and sitting down. _

_Tara took the seat oppisite him, "what's up? You look nervous." _

_"I want to ask Cherry to marry me." Kip said pulling a small red velvet box out of his kutte pocket. _

_Tara opened the small box and looked at the simple ring and smiled; it was so Cherry, simple and sweet, "Kip she is going to love this." she said handing him back the box, "how can I help?" _

_Kip looked at his hands, "we have a run this weekend, but I'd like to ask her when we get back." _

_"Okay." Tara said thinking, "I have it. I'll open the shop early one morning and have Cherry opening. You can hide in the back office where we leave our purses, I'll be in the bathroom. Cherry will come in and open everything up and you can ask her, just the two of you." she said smiling. _

_Kip smiled, "That sounds great. Thanks Tara." _

_"Anytime." she said squeezing his arm. _

Before the friends knew where the weekend had gone, it was over and the guys were back. On Monday, Clay announced that he was stepping down as SAMCRO President. His hands just weren't up to riding anymore. He was going to take over managing Teller-Morrow.

Jax was named the next President. There was a big party where Clay cut off his President's patch and then Jax's VP patch. It was symbolic, because eveyone knew it was Jax's destiny to be President of SAMCRO. Before the party started Jax named Opie as his VP and Chibs as his Sargent at Arms, Bobby was staying club treasurer.

Then the party took off full swing. Jax wrapped his arms around Tara, "Hi Mr. President." she teased kissing his neck.

"Hi." he said huskily pressing Tara against the wall.

Tara moaned in his ear,when his hands started to knead her ass, "Jax." she said before his mouth assualted hers.

"I love you." he said taking her hand and taking her back to one of the dorm rooms.

"Can my son keep his dick in his pants for one night?" Gemma asked no one in particular when she saw Jax leading Tara back to the dorm rooms.

"He can for several nights actually." Opie said coming to stand beside Gemma.

"You know what I meant Harry Winston." Gemma said smiling, "smart ass."

"Yeah I did and no he can't keep his dick in his pants around his queen." Opie said walking towards his own queen.

"And apparently neither can you." Gemma said smiling and shaking her head.

Jax opened the door to the room that had Abel fast asleep on the bed. Walking in he sat down in the chair and pulled Tara onto his lap. Kissing her senseless sounded like the best way to unwind from the weekend. Tara straddles Jax and kissed him deeply as his hands kneaded her ass, making her moan.

She moved her hands from his neck to his hair, pulling his head back as she moved her mouth to his neck. Jax's hips bucked when Tara grinded hers against his. "Woman you are going to be death of me." he said standing up and pinning her against the wall.

"At least no one can say we don't have a sex life." Tara said as Jax removed her shirt.

"True." Jax said removing her bra, "and I do love our sex life."

Tara nodded and kissed Jax, "Mommy." a little voice said.

Jax stopped and held Tara in place, "Mommy," the voice said again.

"Yes, baby." Tara answered finding her bra and shirt.

"I have to potty." Abel said sitting up on the bed.

"Cover your eyes little man." Jax said moving to turn on the lamp beside the bed.

Jax turned on the light to find his son sitting up with his little hand covering his face, "come on buddy," Tara said taking his hand.

Looking over her shoulder she shrugged and followed Abel into the bathroom. Jax walked to the bathroom and watched Abel and Tara. She was a natural with him.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he felt the little velvet box he had been carrying for a couple weeks. He hadn't found the right time to ask Tara to marry him. It was everything he wanted. She was his old lady and Abel's Mom and they could start to add more kids to their family.

As the party stared to wind down, Tara took Abel home and tucked him into bed. She was in the bedroom when Jax came in and brought her out to living room. Over the past few months, Tara and Jax had created a nightly ritual of dancing with each other. It was just a time for them to be near each other. While their sex life hadn't slowed down, their lives had.

Tara talked to Anitta twice a week, telling her what was going on and how things in Charming were. Anitta would update about her kids and grandkids. She loved being in Missouri and so close to all of them.

Jax brought Tara into his arms and held her close. Tara neslted her head against his shoulder with her arms around his neck. She loved being in his arms, she felt so protected. Wrapping his arms around Tara's waist, Jax rested his chin on her head and they started their gentle sway.

Donna knocked on Jax's door. She had forgotten to give Tara Abel's blanket. "It's open," she heard called. Opening the door, she stood rooted in place, watching Jax and Tara sway back and forth in each others arms. It was sweet sight.

Making her way quickly to Abel's room she found him sitting up, "come here little guy," she whispered picking him up. Carrying him out to the living room, she stood off to the side holding Abel, who mimicked his parents movements in her arms. Smiling she took him back to bed and left.

Tara kissed Jax's jaw line, "I love you." she whispered.

Jax kissed her forehead, "I love you, too." he whispered back. That was something Jax had taken to heart after Anitta had moved. He had called her one day, cause Tara couldn't; Anitta had told him to never forget to show and tell Tara and Abel that he loved them. So each and every day, Jax told Tara and Abel he loved them.

Daddy son time was at night when Jax gave Abel his bath and tucked him. Jax Tara time was dancing before bed and making love to as often as possible.

Yawning Tara pulled away from Jax and they headed back to their bedroom. Getting ready, Tara climbed into bed and waited for Jax, who came out minutes later. Turning off the lights she sighed contented when she felt Jax's arm come across her body.

Rolling over she remembered, "Jax." she said shaking him.

"Hmm." he answered looking at her.

"I have to go to the bakery early tomorrow."

"For what?"

"I'm helping Kip propose to Cherry."

"Okay." Jax answered falling asleep as Tara tucked herself into his side.

When morning came and the alarm went off, Tara got up with little resistance from Jax, who wanted her to stay in bed. Getting ready for the day, she made her way to the bakery. Unlocking the door, she went inside and waited for Kip.

Kip walked nervously to _Cookies crumbles & Cupcakes_. Opening the door, he noticed a smiling Tara sitting at one of the tables, "ready?" she asked.

"No." he said nervously, "I love Cherry."

"But marriage is a big step." Tara said nodding, "it is, but you could always have a long engagement."

"True." Kip said smiling.

Then the door opened and Donna walked in, "what are you two doing here?" she asked looking between the two.

Tara stood up, "I'm helping Kip propose to Cherry."

"You're proposing?" Donna squealed.

"Yeah." Kip said.

"How are you doing it?" Donna asked.

"Well he is going to get down on one knee and you and I are going to hide in the bathroom." Tara explained getting up.

Donna squeezed Kip's arm, "Good luck. She is going to be thrilled." she said following Tara into the bathroom.

Kip hid in the backroom and knelt down when he heard the bell above the door jingle. Taking a deep breath he got the ring ready when the door handle turned.

Cherry came into the bakey curious. Tara's car was out front, but she was taking the morning off to spend some time with Jax and Abel. And Donna's car was right next to Tara's; Donna wasn't supposed to come in until after 10.

Walking to the back room, she opened the door and dropped her purse. Kip was in front of her, on one knee. Covering her mouth she started to cry, "Cherry will you marry me?" Kip asked.

Nodding her head vigorously, Kip put the ring on her finger and stood. Cherry didn't notice the bathroom door opening or her two best friends taking pictures of her and Kip.

Pulling away Cherry looked at Kip and then down at her hand, "I have to tell you something." she whispered.

Kip lifted her chin, "what's going on?" he asked worried.

Cherry fought back her tears, "I'm pregnant."

Kip stood frozen for a moment, "we're pregnant?" he asked again.

Cherry nodded. This time Kip didn't hesitate, pulling his fiance towards him he kissed her and then got down on his knees and lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach, "I love you little one." he said kissing her stomach again.

Cherry stopped fighting her tears and ran her hands through Kips hair, "You're happy?" she asked when he stood up.

"Cherry, I love you and our baby." he said holding her close.

Tara watched the exchange between Cherry and Kip and felt a twinge of jealously. She loved them both and was happy they were getting married, but she wanted that too. She and Jax had been together for almost six months.

"Cherry, why don't you take the day off. Spend it with your fiance. Go shopping for the baby and start planning your wedding." Tara said.

Then Cherry turned to Kip, "I want to be married before the baby gets here. I know it doesn't really matter, but."

"Whatever you want." Kip said.

"I'll make your cake." Tara smiled.

Cherry went to her two friends, "Thank you." she said hugging both. Looking at Tara, "You knew he had this planned didn't you." she asked.

"Yes. I helped him come up with the idea." Tara admitted hugging Cherry again.

Donna smiled, "well why don't you start with what kind of cake you'd like at your wedding since you're at the bakery?" she asked.

Cherry looked at Kip, they both liked the same cake, "You're lemon meringue cake with the dark chocolate icing." Cherry said.

"Sounds good." Tara said writing it down, "would you like some cupakes for the guests? or just the cake?" she asked looking at her order form.

"We only have enough money for the cake, so I guess just that." Kip said.

"Don't worry about price. This is on the house." Tara said.

"Tara, no you don't have to do that." Kip said.

Looking between the two, "I want to. You two are good friends of mine." she said, "plus this is my bakery so I can give you the discounts to make it free." she smiled.

"Okay." Kip consented.

Cherry and Kip left the bakery having their cake and cupcake orders in and ready to go. All they had to do was pick a date and give Tara some notice.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Tara had run home before the bakery officially opened and brought back Abel. With Donna's help she set up a little sample table outside in the shade for people, she was trying some new recipies.

Jax went to the club house and sat down at the reaper table, but in a different spot. Opie came in and sat at his left, "did ya hear?" he asked.

"About Kip and Cherry? Yeah Tara told me." Jax said, bringing out his own little velvet box.

"When ya going to ask, brother?" Opie asked.

"I don't know. I need to soon." he said.

"Yeah you do." Opie agreed.

"I just can't figure out how to ask." Jax said leaning back and running his hand over his face.

"You're overthinking this."

"Probably." Jax said getting up.

By the end of the day, Cherry and Kip had come by and told Tara they were getting married early next month. It gave Tara two weeks to get everything she would need to make their cake and cupcakes.

Heading home, Tara listened to Abel chatter away. He was still coming into talking, so he did it all the time. His second birthday was coming up in a month and Tara was so excited. She couldn't wait to celebrate it with the club.

Arriving home she found Jax's bike already in the drive. Getting Abel out she watched him toddle to the door and bang his little fists against the door, wanting inside so he could play. Grabbing her bag she headed inside, holding the door open for Abel.

Walking into the kitchen she found Jax in front of the stove, "you're home early tonight." she said wrapping her arms around his middle.

Jax brought her hand up his mouth, "I thought I'd make dinner tonight." he said.

Tara poked her head around his arm, "sounds good to me." she said kissing his arm, "what is it?"

"Chilli."

"Hmm, I'm on board." she said pulling her arms out from around him.

Heading into the living room, she laid on the floor and played with Abel. She was the track to his train, she loved spending time with her son.

Soon dinner was ready and as a little family they sat down and ate.

Two weeks later, Kip and Cherry exchanged their vows and got married in front of all SAMCRO. Tara's cupcakes and cake were a big hit. The day was filled with laughter and love. Abel had been the ring bearer, while Jax and Tara were the best man and maid of honor.

Three weeks later, Abel celebrated his second birthday. Tara made a Thomas the tank cake. Abel made a mess of himself and the cake. The party was held at Teller-Morrow outside. Kip and the other prospects had built a play set on the lot.

After playing in his cake, Abel wanted to play on the play set, "swing." he squealed as Jax picked him up.

"Alright buddy." he said.

Taking his son over to the play set, Jax put him in the baby swing. Abel squealed with joy as Jax pushed him higher and higher, "higher Daddy." he squealed.

The whole club watched Abel that day and grinned as after was done with the swing, he made his way quickly to his Mommy.

Tara scooped him up and covered him in kisses, making him giggle, "slide." he said.

"Alright." she said setting him down, and walking behind him to the play set. Helping him up the steps, Tara stood on the side and helped him down, "No Mommy," he said pushing away her hands, "by myself." he said.

Tara held up her hands and went to the bottom of the slide and stood off to the side of as Abel wobbled down the slide.

Jax came to stand beside her. Putting his arm around her waist he held her close. "I love you." he said as she intertwinded their fingers.

"I love you too." she whispered kissing his jaw.

By the end of the day, Abel was worn out. Tara's car was loaded down with toys and everything from the party. Jax got the prospects to clean up the lot and the clubhouse.

Seven months later, Cherry gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Natalie Epps. She looked just like her Momma, but with her Dad's hair.

Tara was at the bakery one day when Gemma came in, "good morning Gemma." Donna said, as Tara ran away to the bathroom for the fifth time that morning.

"What's wrong with her?" Gemma asked taking the cupcake that Donna offered her.

"I don't know. She's been feeling off." Donna said.

Tara came out of the bathroom wiping her mouth, "how far along are you?" Gemma asked.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Tara stared at Gemma, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"How many times do you throw up a day?" Gemma asked walking towards Tara.

"I don't know. It depends on the day." Tara admitted, "You think I'm pregnant?"

"Possibly. Are your breast tender? Are you more tired than usual?" Gemma asked.

Tara nodded and looked at Donna, "I need to go to the store." she said quicky grabbing her purse.

Making her way down the street to the general store. Heading back to the medicine department, Tara picked up a pregnancy test. Hurrying back to her bakery, she barricaded herself in the bathroom and took the test.

Three minutes later, Tara came out holding a test with a pink plus sign on it. Gemma rushed to her, "Honey, Jax is going to be thrilled." she said kissing Tara's cheeks.

Donna gave her friend a big hug, "I'm so happy for you." she said.

"I don't know what to say." Tara said holding the test, with hand resting on her already rounding belly, "I thought I was just gaining weight because of testing my own cupcakes," she laughed.

"Not this time sweetheart." Gemma said.

Donna had left to grab her purse and Tara's, "let's close the bakery and head to St. Thomas. I want to know how far along you are." she said.

"Yes lets." Gemma said leading the way.

Locking up the bakery; Tara, Donna and Gemma headed to St. Thomas. Pulling into the hospital lot, Tara got out and followed the other two women in.

Gemma walked in and to the counter, "We like to get an ultrasound done." she told the nurse.

"For who?" the nurse asked.

Tara stepped forward, "me."

"Okay. Fill this out this paperwork and the doctor will see you soon." the nurse said handing her the clip board.

Tara took the clip board and sat down. Filling out the paperwork she smiled at almost every question. Giving the paper work back, Tara sat down and put her hands on her stomach.

"Tara Knowles." the nurse called.

Tara stood up with Donna and Gemma at her sides. Walking back to the room. Laying down on the table, Tara looked at Gemma, "how do I tell Jax?" she asked.

"You show him this ultra sound picture." Gemma said, "And tell him that Abel is finally going to have a playmate."

"Or you get Abel a shirt that says I'm going to be a big brother and take him to see Jax at the club house." Donna suggested.

The doctor came in, "Good afternoon Tara." she said, "You're getting an ultrasound?" she asked.

"Yes." Tara said sitting back.

"Alright. How far along are you?" the doctor asked.

Tara shrugged, "I just took a home pregnancy test." she admitted.

"Okay, well let's take some blood and find out how far along you are."

"Okay." Tara agreed raising her sleeve.

The nurse came in and took some blood, "it'll be done by the time we are done with the ultrasound."

Gemma and Donna held Tara's hands as the doctor squirted some of the clear gel on her stomach, "here we go." the doctor smiled.

Soon a strong heart beat came over the speakers. Tara gasped when a little white blob showed up, "that's your baby." the doctor said.

"My grandchild." Gemma said squeezing Tara's hand.

"My Niece or Nephew." Donna said squeezing Tara's other hand.

"Well Ms. Knowles your baby is strong and healthy." the doctor said printing out a couple of ultrasound pictures.

The nurse came back in as Tara was putting her shirt down, "Let's see." the doctor said looking at the labwork, "Ms. Knowles you are about 14 weeks along." she said.

"How long until I can find out the sex?" Tara asked looking at the ultrasound pictures.

"Four weeks." The doctor said.

"Good. Jax can come with me then." Tara said to Gemma.

"Yes he can."

Tara left the hospital and headed to Teller-Morrow. She couldn't wait to tell Jax about the pregnancy. Donna was heading back to the bakery. Gemma was going home to start cooking for the family dinner to celebrate Tara's pregnancy.

Pulling into the lot, Tara saw the blonde from the hospital. Walking right past her, she over heard her say, "You know those three weeks last month that Jax stayed at the clubhouse last month."

"Yeah." her friend said.

"Well he fucked me senseless." the blonde said, "I couldn't work for a week aftewards, because I was so sore." she finished saying.

"God. I wish he would fuck me. I've heard great things about him in bed."

"Oh girl you don't even know. Jax Teller is a God in bed."

Tara walked into the clubhouse seeing red. Jax had spent almost a month at the clubhouse, every night. He had said it was club stuff, but now Tara wondered if he had been cheating on her. Putting her hand on her stomach she looked around for Jax.

"Lookin for Jax?" Bobby asked standing behind the bar.

"Yeah."

"Back in one of the dorms." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby." Tara said walking back.

Jax was laying on the bed that used to be his. His head was killing him. Ima wouldn't leave and the niners were having a bitch fit about Jax making a deal with the Mayans. Closing his eyes he rubbed his temple until his door slammed the wall.

Sitting up with a start he looked at a very angry Tara, "Have you been fucking that blonde slut?" she seethed.

Jax stood up but didn't move towards her, slightly nervous, "No. Tara what's going on?" he asked.

"Why did you stay here almost all last month?"

"Club stuff. We were making a new deal with the Mayans, so I wanted to accessable to Alveraz. I stayed here so he wouldn't know where I lived." Jax explained.

"Then why is that blonde slut saying you fucked her senseless?" Tara asked.

"I don't know. Tara what is going on?" Jax asked again.

"Cheating a deal breaker for me Jax. You know that." Tara said walking out of the room.

Jax chased after Tara, "Stop will you." he said grabbing her arm.

Tara spun and slapped him, "NO!" she almost screamed. The whole clubhouse turned to see what was going on.

"Tara you have to listen to me." Jax said chasing her again as she got closer to the door.

Tara turned to face him, "the prince doesn't always get his way." she said storming out of the club house.

Jax watched Tara slam the door of the club house. He was frozen, the woman he loved had just walked out of his life.

Tara stormed past Ima and got in her car. She couldn't believe that Jax had cheated on her. He had always promised that he wouldn't. Driving to the park she got out and went to sit on the far set of swings. Putting her hands on her tummy, "I'm sorry baby." she cried, "Your Daddy is an ass." she said letting the tears freely fall.

Opie had heard the argument start in Jax dorm room and followed it out to the open. He looked at his best friend, he looke so lost. He had never seen Jax like this, it wasn't good. Walking out he passed Ima as she came inside.

"Your Old Lady didn't look to happy." she said rubbing Jax's arm, "anything I can do?" she asked leaning into him.

Jax had never been one for violence against women, but this time he was indifferent. Wrapping his hand around Ima's neck, "What the fuck did you say to Tara?" he snarled.

"Jax." Ima said scared, "I didn't say anything to her." she struggled against his hand, "I swear."

"Then why does Tara think I fucked you senseless the three weeks I stayed here?" he thundered.

The whole club house took a collective gasp. Bobby and Chibs both stared at Ima, they both knew that Jax had stayed the fuck away from her while here. He was so in love with Tara, he would rather deal with blue balls than cheat on her.

Another porn star that Ima worked with was standing beside her, "You didn't fuck her?" she asked in a small voice.

Jax turned, "Why would I fuck her when I have an Old Lady that I'm beyond crazy for?" he asked staring at the other woman.

"Ima was telling me how you fucked her senseless when your Old Lady was walking in." the other woman said.

"Shut up Lyla." Ima screamed as Jax turned on her.

His eyes were steel grey, "You stupid bitch." he said stepping towards her.

Chibs, Bobby and Kip all headed for him, "Jackie Boy." Chibs got out before...

Jax grabbed Ima by the back of the head and slammed her face into the bar, breaking her nose, "keep your rancid pussy away from my club house." he snarled before walking away.

Walking outside, Jax called Opie, "where is she?" he asked in a worried tone.

"The park." Opie said. He had drove around and eventually spotted Tara's little car, "Go home brother. Give her some time. I'll talk to her."

Jax bowed his head, "alright." he said.

"Jax." a voice behind him said.

"What do you want?" he asked in a pissed off tone.

"If you'll tell me where your Old Lady is I'll talk to her." Lyla said, "If I hadn't reacted she wouldn't have believed Ima."

"Why do you want to help me?" Jax asked, "I just broke your friends nose."

"She's not a friend, she's a coworker." Lyla said, "and plus I've seen you with your Old Lady. You really do love her."

"She's at the park."

"Okay."

Jax walked to his bike and headed home to send Cherry on her way. Tara had given her time off to spend with Natalie and she had volunteered to watch Abel as payment. Both Jax and Tara had readily agreed.

Opie walked cautiously up to Tara, "Hey" he said sitting on the grass by the swing set.

"Go away Opie. I don't want to hear it." Tara cried.

Opie gently picked her up and pulled her to him. He held her while she cried, "I know you don't want to hear this, but Jax didn't cheat on you." he said rubbing her back, "Tara he is crazy about you. He'd never do something intentional to hurt you, especially something like that." he continued, "Those three weeks, Jax stayed as far away from Ima as he could." he finished.

Tara looked up at him, "how do you know?" she asked.

"I can vouch for what he is saying." a female voice said behind them, "I'm Lyla. I work with Ima at Caracara."

"Great another porn star." Tara said sarcastically.

"I'll forgive that since I know you're confused." Lyla said sitting in front of them, "Jax did stay as far away from Ima as possible." she said, "he was a miserable asshole those three weeks." she continued, "he couldn't wait to get home to you and Abel." Lyla finished.

"Then why did you say you wanted to fuck Jax?" Tara asked pointedly.

Lyla blushed when Opie stared at her open mouthed, "because I am a hot blooded woman, who has fantasies." she answered, "and Jax is one of them." she said, "believe it or not you're one lucky woman. Any woman in town would give their life for one night with Jax Teller and you have him every night."

Tara looked down and then back at Lyla, "I'm sorry I called you a porn star."

"It's okay, that's my profession." Lyla said.

Tara nodded, "I just didn't..."

Lyla took Tara's hands, "I get it. I do. I have a little boy too and his Dad cheated on me all the time." she said, "I found a guy I loved after that and I had a hard time trusting him. Eventually we seperated because I couldn't get past his past and my own insecurities." she finished, "don't let Ima ruin your relationship with Jax."

Tara nodded, "Thank you for coming and telling Lyla."

"You're welcome. I'm actually jealous that you have someone as loving as Jax." she said standing up, "Oh and just to add some icing, Jax broke Ima's nose."

Tara let out a laugh, "I wish I could have." she said regretfully.

"I'll make ya a deal. Bake me some cupcakes for my boys birthday next week and I'll let you know when Ima's nose is fixed and you can come to Caracara and break it again." she said sticking out her hand.

Tara shook Lyla's hand, "deal." she said laughing as Lyla walked away.

Opie had been distracted by a picture that had fallen out of Tara's hand, "Tara." he said holding up the picture.

Tara took the picture, "are you pregnant?" he asked holding onto the picture.

Beaming, "yes I am." she said, "thats why I was at Teller-Morrow, I was coming to tell Jax."

Opie wrapped his arms around her little body, "He is going to be thrilled." he said kissing her cheek, "I'm so happy for you two"

"Thanks Opie." she said returning his hug.

"Don't stay here to long." He said, "Jax is really torn up about all of this."

Tara looked down again, "I didn't mean to..." she said standing up.

"No, stay for a couple of hours. Collect your head." Opie said pushing her gently back to the swing, "I remember when Donna was pregnant both times, she was crazy." he said, "cool down and then go home and talk to Jax. I'll call him and tell him what's going on."

"Thanks Opie," Tara said wrapping her arms around his middle, "for everything."

Opie hugged her back, "you're the queen of SAMCRO and my best friends lady. I'll do anything I can to help."

Tara laughed as Opie walked to his bike. Sitting down on the swing, she began to rock back and forth, letting the wind take away her fears of everything. She knew deep down that Jax loved her and wouldn't cheat on her.

After a couple of hours, Tara climbed off the swing, "Its time to go home baby and let Daddy meet you." she whispered heading towards her car.

Jax was sitting in the living room playing with Abel when he heard a car door shut. He stood up, it was Tara. Opie had called him two and a half hours ago explaining that he had found Tara and Lyla come and talked to her. Tara was upset and needed some time to collect herself before coming home, but she was coming home that night.

Tara took a deep breath and opened the front door. When she stepped inside she saw Jax standing and staring helplessly at her, "Tara." he whispered coming to her.

Tara wrapped her arms around his middle, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Jax wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He had never felt more complete, "Jax." Tara said into his chest, "we need to talk."

Taking a step back, those four words never meant anything good, "Okay." he said leading her to the kitchen.

Tara put her hand on the table and then turned to face Jax, who was leaning against the counter, "I'm sorry for what happened at the clubhouse. I should have listened to you." she started, "I heard that woman talking and she got in my head." she continued, "I know you would never cheat on me. It's just I was coming to tell you that I'm pregnant and I heard that, and." she finished looking at her hands.

Jax stood shell shocked for a moment, walking to Tara, "You're pregnant?" he asked putting his hand on her stomach.

Tara took the ultrasound pictures out of her back pockets and handed them to Jax, "Yes." she whispered.

Jax took the pictures and looked at them, "We're going to have a baby?"

Tara cupped Jax's jaw, "yes baby. We're having a baby." she said smiling, "We can find out the sex in four weeks." she said.

Jax kissed Tara deeply, "I love you."

"I love you too." Tara said, "but we still need to talk about what happened."

Jax pulled Tara against him, "Okay."

Tara laid her head against his shoulder, "I over reacted, I'm sorry. But I will probably be doing that for the next few months." she said.

"That's okay. As long as we talk through things we can make this work." Jax said, "I won't stay at the club house anymore. I'll come home to you, Abel and this little guy."

"Jax we don't know it's a boy."

"I have a feeling."

Tara laughed, "I don't want to keep you away from club stuff if it's important that you stay at the clubhouse you can." she said in a serious tone, "I'm going to work on my trust issues." she said adamently.

Cupping her face, "Tara you're fine. We'll get through this." he said kissing her nose, "let's go tell Abel." he said turning around to find Abel standing there staring at them.

Abel looked at Tara, "Mommy home!" he squealed and ran to her.

Tara picked him up and hugged him close, "yeah buddy, Mommy is home." she said kissing his head, "let's go sit in the living room. Mommy and Daddy have something to share with you." she said setting him down.

Abel took off for the living room with Jax and Tara following closely behind him. Sitting on the couch, Jax sat Abel on his lap while Tara held on to the pictures, "Abel, " Tara started, "Mommy is having another baby."

"Big broder?" he asked.

Jax nodded, "yeah bud you're going to be a big brother." he said, "like how Ellie is a big sister to Kenny."

Abel crawled over to Tara's lap and laid his head against her stomach, "Hi baby." he said, "I love you." he said kissing her stomach.

Jax wiped away the tears that slipped down Tara's cheeks. Sitting on the couch, Tara put her legs across Jax's while they watched Abel play. He was so excited about being a brother. He was showing them the toys he was willing to share and which ones he wasn't.

Gemma had put off her party when Bobby had called to tell her what had happened at the club house. She had always hated Ima, now that bitch had to go. No one messed with her family, especially her soon to be daughter in law she hoped. Gemma was irritated that Jax hadn't asked Tara to marry him yet, he had had the ring for months.

The next four weeks flew by, each day Tara's bell seemed to grow. Jax kissed her and the baby good morning and good night. Abel had picked up on his Dad's habit of kissing her belly, he would get mad if he didn't get to kiss the baby.

Tara made the cupcakes for Lyla's little boy but had opted to not break Ima's nose. She just stopped by with the cupcakes and Jax holding onto rubbing her growing belly. The look of jealousy on Ima's face was revenge enough.

On the day of her appointment Tara sat in the room with Jax and Abel. The doctor came in, "Morning Tara." she said, "I see we have the whole family."

"We do." Tara smiled.

"Alright, let's see how cooperative this one is, cause I remember this one being a stinker." she said tickling Abel.

Jax laughed remembering trying to figure out if Abel was supposed to be a girl or boy. It had taken four different trips to get the answer.

Abel sat in Jax's arms as the doctor got Tara all ready, squirting the gel, "ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jax said smiling, holding one Tara's hand. Slowly the image of their baby came to the screen.

Gemma came quickly into the room, "Sorry, I'm late. Stupid customer at the garage." she said standing on Tara's other side.

"That's okay." the doctor said moving the controller, "well this one isn't shy. Tara, Jax you're having a baby boy." she said smiling at the couple.

Jax squeezed Tara hands, "See I told you another boy." he said smiling.

"They run in the family." Gemma said smiling at her son and future daughter in law.

The doctor printed off the pictures and handed them to Tara, as she wiped off her stomach. Tara looked at the pictures and smiled, a little boy, "Gemma, Jax." she said fingering the picture.

"Yes" they both answered.

"I want to name him Thomas." she said.

Gemma started to cry, "you wan to name him after Jax's little brother?" she asked.

"I do." she said looking at Gemma, "I know he won't and can't replace your son, but maybe now the name won't cause tears, but a smile." she said.

"Tara." Jax said wiping his eyes, "I love it."

"I do too." Gemma said hugging Tara, "thank you"

Tara hugged Gemma back, "You're welcome." she said, "I guess we can have that party now." she said standing up.

Abel stood on the table and kissed Tara's belly, "I love you broder." he said kissing her stomach again.

Tara smiled and ran a hand through his hair. She loved her little boys.

That night, Gemma and Clay's house was packed full of SAMCRO guys. All congratulating Tara and Jax on the baby. Tara beamed all night, but eventually got tired. Sitting down on the couch, she felt little hands. Opening her eyes, she picked up Abel and put him on her lap. Soon her stomach was going to be to round for her to hold close.

Abel snuggled into his Mommy and fell asleep. Jax kept a close eye on Abel and Tara. He smiled when he noticed that they had both fallen asleep. Donna took Abel and put him in Tara's car as Jax gently woke Tara.

"Come on babe. Let's go home" he said waking her up.

Tara blinked at Jax, "Okay, my back hurts." she mumbled leaning against him.

"I'll give you a back rub when we get home. Abel is already to go." Jax said tucking Tara into the car.

When they got home, Jax carried Abel inside and tucked him in. Abel's bath could wait till tomorrow. Tara came in, shut and locked the front door and went to bed. She was exhauasted, being pregnant was hard.

Jax walked into the bedroom to find Tara passed out on the bed. Gently shaking her, he got her up and changed into one of his shirts. Laying back down, Tara fell asleep as soon as Jax's hands started to rub her back.

Tara woke up before Jax the next morning. Making breakfast she thought about her parents and how she wished they were here to meet her family. Sitting down the couch she started to cry.

Jax walked out to the living room when he smelled coffee, looking at the couch he saw Tara crying. "Tara what's wrong?" he asked rushing to her.

"My parents will never get to meet you, Abel or Thomas." she said rubbing her stomach.

Jax pulled her close, "We haven't made that trip to St. Louis." he said, "Why don't we go next week?"

"Really?" Tara asked.

"Really. I'll book us some flights." Jax said standing and offering her a hand.

Tugging her close, he kissed her rubbing her tummy, "I can't believe how big you've gotten." he mused bending to kiss her protuding tummy.

"I know." she sighed, "I'm huge."

"You're perfect." Jax said, "our baby is growing."

Tara smiled, "Yes he is." she said kissing his jaw as Abel let them know he was awake, "go eat breakfast. I'll go give the little monster a bath. I've already eaten."

"Okay. I'll look at flights after I eat." Jax said slapping her ass playfully as she waddled away.

Tara playfully glared at him over her shoulder as she walked back to Abel's room. "Hi little man." she said, "ready for a bath?" she asked.

"yeah!" Abel cheered.

"Alright, come on." she said.

Tara followed Abel to the bathroom. Turning on the water and letting it fill the tub, she helped him brush his teeth. When the bath was full, Tara poppled him in, making Abel laugh.

Jax ate his breakfast and then checked out flights to St. Louis, he found one that would leave sooner than next week, getting up he walked back to the bathroom. Standing the doorway, he watched Tara interact with Abel, how loving she was.

"Hey babe." he said sitting on the toliet.

"What's up?" she asked getting a towel for Abel.

"How would you like to go to St. Louis this weekend instead of next week?" he asked getting Abel out of the tub.

Tara looked at him, "are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty much the same price to go this weekend or next week."

"Let's go this weekend." Tara said, "Soon I won't be able to fly." she said smiling at her tummy.

"Okay. I'll book the flights." Jax said.

Tara smiled and followed Abel to help him get dressed. After all was said and done. Jax had tickets to St. Louis with them leaving early Saturday and returning on Tuesday afternoon. Tara was excited to go to St. Louis, to show Jax and Abel her home.

Kissing Jax, she headed to the bakery. When she pulled up she saw Opie's bike, walking in she smiled at Donna who had flour on Opie's kutte, "what did I walk in on?" she teased.

"Tara you're not supposed to be here." Donna scolded.

"Donna, I'm fine." Tara said, "Plus I miss my bakery." she said.

"I can see that." Donna said hugging her best friend, "anything new?" she asked.

"Jax, Abel and I are going to St. Louis this weekend." Tara said smiling.

"Jax is finally going to meet the parents huh." Opie said coming to stand with them.

"Yep, but at least they can't say anything about him." Tara bantered back.

Opie pulled her close, "that's great Tara. He's going to love it."

"I hope so."

"He will. He knows how much this means to you." Donna said.

Tara looked between the two, "how do you two do that?" she asked.

"The same way you and Jax do." Donna said, "we know each other."

"Oh." Tara said.

That night Tara and Jax packed bags so they could head to St. Louis. Tara was excited to be returning home, but at the same time she was worried about how this would impact her relationship with Jax. This was a huge step for them.

When morning rolled around, Jax drove them to the airport. Before their flight left, they bought Abel some sounds cancelling headphones, just in case. Boarding the flight Tara held Abel close, she wanted this to be a good experience for him.

After take off, Tara and Abel fell asleep. Tara using Jax's shoulder as a pillow, while Abel used Tara's growing breast as a soft pillow. Jax held the velvet box the whole flight thinking of ways to ask Tara. He had decided to ask her this weekend in St. Louis, when she would be at peace.

Touching down, Jax gently woke Tara and Abel. Watching Tara's face, Jax could see that she was excited to be home. Getting off the plane, Abel looked around curiuos about everything. As they were walking to the baggage claim, he saw something, "zoo!" he squealed.

Tara bent down beside him, "we can do the zoo. It's free." she said holding his hand standing up.

"It's free?" Jax asked, only knowing the San Diego Zoo.

"Yep." Tara smiled.

"Well then we should defintitely hit that." Jax agreed picking up Abel, who hugged him tightly.

Gathering their bags, the family headed out to the rental cars. Getting in their Ford Edge, Jax drove them the St. Charles and the hotel they would be staying at. As they drove Tara pointed out different landmarks and oddities of St. Louis.

Seeing the sign for St. Charles, Tara took a deep breath. She hadn't been home since she buring her father and closed up his house. Getting out at the hotel, she unbuckled Abel and held him as Jax checked them in. Their first night, their little family ate out and spent time at the pool, since it was August.

The next morning, Tara woke up early, took a shower and got ready to face her parents. Jax followed behind Tara in getting ready and finally it was the little man's turn. Driving to the cemetary, Jax held Tara's hand.

Getting out of the car, Tara took a deep breath and got Abel unbuckled. Walking with Jax, she took them to meet her parents. Sitting down in the grass with Abel on her lap, Jax sittin beside her, Tara talked to her parents.

"Hi Mom, Dad." she said, "I brought some people I want you to meet."

Abel walked to the headstones and peered behind them, wondering who she was talking to, "Mommy no one here." he said looking at her.

"Come here buddy," Jax said holding out his arms, "Tara there is a playground across the way, I'm going to take Abel over there." he said kissing her forehead, "take your time." he said kissing her soundly.

Tara nodded and turned back to the headstones, "That's Jax. I love him," she said, "I know he doesn't look like someone you would want for me, but he is everything I want." she continued, "And the little guy is Abel, his son" she said, "yes he has been married before, but it ended well. I'm going to adopt Abel when Jax finally asks me to marry him." she said wiping away her tears.

"Mom you were right. I had to stop looking for love." she admitted rubbing her belly, "You're going to be grandparents to two little boys. I'm pregnant, due in about 5 and half months." she told them, "I wanted them to meet you both, but Abel doesn't understand, he's only 2." she said looking across the way at Jax pushing Abel on the swing, "Both of them make my life whole." she said smiling, "And Mom I did it. I opened my own bakery, _Cookies crumbles & Cupcakes_. I have so many different kinds of treats, I wish you were here to taste them." she added sadly.

Standing up she pressed her lips to her fingers twice, laying her fingers on her parents headstones, "I love you both. Thank you for everything you gave me." she said, "I hope that Jax and I can create a life for our boys like you did with me." she said walking away.

Jax noticed Tara walking towards them, pushing Abel high he walked to her, "feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wanted them to meet you." she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jax wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I wanted to meet them too." he said, "I'm going to run to the car, for the camera." he said kissing her temple.

"Okay, I'll continue to push the little monster." she said laughing.

Jax smiled and walked towards Tara's parents headstones, "Hi. This feels weird, but I feel like I need to do this for Tara." he said sitting down, "I know most parents don't envision their daughters marrying a biker, but I love your daughter. Tara has brought something to my life that I didn't know I was missing, light." he said, "everyday I wake up holding her wondering how I got so lucky and every night I thank my lucky stars that she loves me too, cause I don't know what I would do without her." he continued as he pulled out the little velvet box, "I want to ask Tara to marry me. I know she shouldn't be pregnant when I do so, but I wouldn't trade her carrying my son for the world." he finished, "I hope you're both okay with this." he said walking to the car.

Grabbing the camera case, Jax walked back to the little playground across the way from the graveyard. He stopped for several seconds and watched Tara with Abel. Quietly he walked up behind her and got down on one knee, "Mommy what Daddy doing?" Abel asked looking between Tara's legs.

Tara turned around and covered her mouth with her hands, "Tara Grace Knowles will you marry me and Abel?" Jax asked.

Tara nodded quickly and put out her hand for Jax to put her ring on, "Jax." she said.

Jax kissed her deeply, "I've had this ring for months, I just never found the right time to ask." he admitted, "today seemed like the right time." he said holding her hands.

"I love you." Tara said kissing him.

"I love you too." Jax said pulling her close.

The rest of the weekend went smoothly, every morning Tara looked at her engagement ring and kissed Jax. She couldn't believe they were going to get married. They took Abel to the zoo, he loved seeing all of the animals, but especially the giraffes, they were his favorite. The rest of the day he tried to stick his tongue out as far as the giraffes did.

Flying back to California was easier than Tara had expected it to be. She finally felt at peace. Arriving home she noticed all the bikes in front of their home, "Jax." she said.

"I don't know." he said.

Walking in both were surprised when all of SAMCRO and their respective others yelled surprise and congrats, "did you call them?" she asked Jax.

"No." he said genuinely confused.

Opie walked up, "Donna and I did this." he said, "I knew you would pop the question in St. Louis."

"How?"

"Because Tara would finally be free from everything in her past." Opie said hugging Tara.

Wiping away her tears, "thank you Opie." she said standing on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Donna stepped forward and gave her friend a hug, "congrats." she whispered, "its about time." she said slapping Jax's arm.

Jax smiled, "Love you too Donna." he said pulling her into a hug.

For the next five months it was a celebration in Charming. SAMCRO had gone legit, since Clay had stepped down as president, Jax wanted to go a different direction and it had happened. Teller-Morrow was in better shape than ever and making more money than ever. Caracara was doing well and making more money than anyone had thought possible for a porn studio.

Tara's belly grew and grew, making her miserable because she couldn't do a lot of her usual things with it in front of her. Jax stayed home a lot to help his soon to be wife around the house and with Abel. They had decided to wait till after Thomas was born to get married, so Tara didn't have so much to handle at once.

One Monday morning Tara was at the bakery when she felt a sharp pain go through her belly. Taking a deep breath she held onto the counter. Then another pain came through and she fell to her knees knocking everything off the counter.

Donna came running inside at the sound with Cherry right on her heels, "Call 911 now." Donna instructed sitting Tara up right, "breath Tara. It's contractions." she said.

Tara took several deep breaths, "I hope these don't last long." she said squeezing Donna's hands.

"How long have you been having them?" Donna asked.

Tara looked at her best friend, "since last night."

"Tara Knowles." Donna scolded.

The ambulance showed, Cherry had called Jax, he was meeting them at the hospital. Making their way there, Tara continued to take deep breathes.

When they arrived, Jax was waiting at the door to take Donna's place. Walking with his finace, Jax couldn't help but smile, he was going to meet his second son. Donna took Abel from Gemma and hugged, "your little brother is coming." she said.

"Now?" Abel asked looking at Donna.

"Yep." she answered kissing his head.

Bobby, Chips, Happy and the rest of SAMCRO came in within minutes of Tara arriving. Eight hours later, Jax came out smiling from ear to ear, "Thomas is here." he said.

Congrats went around the group, Abel walked to Jax, "Mommy?" he asked.

Jax picked him up, "Yeah, you can see Mommy now." he said carrying him back.

Opening the door, Jax looked in on Tara holding Thomas, she looked beautiful, "someone else wants to see you." he said walking in with Abel.

"Hey baby." she said smiling at Abel, "meet your baby brother, Thomas." she said when Jax set him on the bed.

"Bodder?" Abel asked patting the blanket.

"Yeah, he's your brother." Tara said kissig his head, "I love you Abel."

"I love you too Mommy." he said kissing her sloppily on the cheek.

Tara smiled, "Is everyone here?" she asked.

"Yeah they are all dying to meet Thomas." Jax said taking the newest addition from Tara.

Tara took Abel into her arms and cuddled him. Just because Thomas was a new born didn't mean that Abel was old news. Kissing Abel's hair, she rubbed his back and hummed to him until he was asleep against her.

The nurse told everyone else they could come back. Soon Tara's room was overcrowded with people meeting Thomas and congratulating her and Jax on how beautiful he was. Tara never once let go of Abel, he was still her son and she loved him deeply.

A week later Tara got to take Thomas home. He had escaped the family flaw as Gemma called it. After returning home Jax and Tara began to plan their wedding. They decided to wait till Thomas was six months old.

Eight weeks before the wedding Tara began to feel funny. Instead of hoping it was just a bug, she went to the doctor and found out she was pregnant again. Walking out she rubbed her tummy, "your Daddy and I need to learn to use condoms." she teased laughing.

Two days before the wedding she found shirts for Thomas and Abel to wear. Abel's said, _I'm being upgraded again: big brother of two._ Thomas's said, _I'm being upgraded to big brother of one_.

The day of the wedding, Tara couldn't sit still. She couldn't wait to become Mrs. Jackson Teller. It was nerve racking, she hadn't seen Jax all week. Donna had told him he had to stay at the club house, which was probably a good thing, since she was starting to show and had found a new wedding dress.

Jax stood under the tree at the park waiting for Tara to come down the aisle. He wasn't nervous he was excited to finally be marrying the woman of his dreams. Smiling he saw Abel making his way down the aisle. As Abel got closer Jax noticed the writing on his shirt, bending down he read it and his grin broadened.

Donna followed Abel down the aisle holding a wiggling Thomas. When she reached Jax, she handed him Thomas. Jax held Thomas and read his shirt and smiled again. Kissing Thomas on the head, he took Abel's hand as Tara made her way down the aisle with Opie giving her away.

Tara kept her eyes glued to Jax as she walked down the aisle to him and their boys. She knew that all of SAMCRO and Alvarez were in attendance at her wedding, but she didn't care. When they reached Jax, Opie put her hands in his, as he took Thomas and stood behind Jax.

Jax looked Tara and smile when he noticed her beginning baby bump. The preacher started, "Today we are gathered to witness the marrige of Jackson Nathaniel Teller and Tara Grace Knowles. They have decided to go with traditonal vows." he continued, "Jackson do you take Tara to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health until death do you part?" he asked.

"I do." Jax said.

"Tara, do you take Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health until death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Tara said.

Jax put Tara's wedding band on her finger. Tara put Jax's wedding band on his finger and smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jax was about to kiss Tara when Opie cleared his voice. Tara looked at him confused. Jax smirked and held Tara's hands, "I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley." he added with the club's help.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think!<p>

**Also keep an eye out for my next story: After All This Time! **

_Thank you for reading The Baker & the Biker! _


End file.
